


Marauding at Hogwarts: Year 3

by 221authoronbakerst



Series: The Marauders at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 68,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221authoronbakerst/pseuds/221authoronbakerst
Summary: Dark forces are taking over. What are four teenage boys to do but cause a little mischief?





	1. A Study in Lycanthrope

**Author's Note:**

> 'I think that friendship is as powerful as true romantic love. And I think that friendship can save you and heal parts of you that you didn't know were broken, and can change your life.' - Sarah J Maas via Heir of Fire

Chapter 1: A Study in Lycanthropy   
Friendship is an odd thing. It starts with people who couldn’t be more different. Take Sirius for example. He grew up in a pure blooded, Slytherin family that had stricken him with anxiety issues and confused yet strong opinions. But there he was with the wild, sure of himself, could talk his way out of hell, James Potter. And Peter, shy and lacking confidence, yet who knew if James and Sirius would be friends without him. They’d probably turn Hogwarts upside down with all their bickering if it weren’t for Peter. How would it have been if they all hadn’t gone to Hogwarts on the first of September 1971? Or if they weren’t all sorted into Gryffindor? His life would have been vastly different.   
This was the most curious thing for Remus who always tried to be logical. How could four people fit so perfectly together? They had so easily became friends. By the end of their first night they were as thick as thieves. For reasons beyond logic they had remained friends for three years, one months, and 6 days.  
He had this epiphany while sitting in the common room "studying" for an upcoming transfigurations test. In reality, he was watching his friends play chess. Peter sat cross-legged on the floor, rooting for both sides. James let out a violent grunt after Sirius destroyed his last knight resulting in a victorious "whoop!" from the latter. Remus was about to give James an excellent piece of advice when a disgruntled sounding female interrupted him.   
"Elsfir Mikalov and his sadistic lycanthropy study!" yelled the girl in a thick irish accent. Remus knew her only by her surname, Nicnevin. She was sitting in the corner of the common room, yelling at her friend. He recognised the second as Josephine Archer, commonly known as Josie. "Read my summary, you'll see. It's only the first chapter too."  
Josie grabbed the parchment in front of her friend and read as she was asked. Her eyes narrowed as she seemed to go over what was written once more.  
"I'm not seeing the sadistic part," She said cautiously. "It's depressing, yeah, but not sadistic."  
"That's because I'm not a sadist!" The other defended, snatching her parchment back from her friend. She grabbed the book again tearing through the pages. "Look he says stuff like 'this is the fingerprint of God.' 'it's so cruel it's perfect.'" She made a gagging noise and threw the book back onto the table as if it had caught fire.  
"What are you doing anyway? We're only on grindylows, we won't start werewolves until next term." Josephine asked trying to change the subject.  
Remus didn't bother to listen to the rest of their conversation. His head echoed with Josephine Archer's voice 'we won't start werewolves until next term.'   
The time had come, as he knew it would, when his friends would learn of his condition. At least he had time to prepare. He had until after Christmas to mentally prepare himself for the things they would say. He'd eventually get expelled, under obligation, of course. The other parents won't want their children going to school with him once they found out. He'd have to warn his parents. I'll wait until the holiday. He decided. There's no need to worry them so soon. They'd have to move again. They've actually lived at that place for three years, three months, and 21 days.  
"What are you two going on about?" Peter yelled irritably, distracting Remus from his self-destructive monologue. Remus sunk down lower in his seat, Sirius climbed up next to him glaring over the back of the couch at the girls.  
"Sorry mate." Nicnevin said sounding ashamed.  
"Sirius, does Radagast ever give Remus extra credit for when he's absent?" Josie questioned, confirming that others had noticed his frequent absences thus only aiding in increasing his anxiety.  
"Who's Remus?" Nicnevin asked.  
"Oh yeah, loads of it. Remus is a friend of mine, bit of a geek, probably asks for it." Sirius answered.  
"I am not a geek," Remus said through gritted teeth.  
"Are too." Grinned Sirius though he hadn't taken his eyes off the girls.  
"Wanting to keep up in class does not make me a geek." Remus said kicking his friend in a sudden surge of fury. He was surprised to see Sirius glaring at him from the floor while the other two laughed hysterically. Guilt replaced his fury as quickly as it had come.  
"Anyway," Sirius said placing a smile back on his face as he jumped back up, "what'd he give you?"  
"Who cares?" Remus mumbled hoping Sirius would hear and cause him to forget about the girls.  
"I have to summarise this bloody book about lycanthropy." She answered, her voice dripping with irritation. Much to Remus's disappointment, an intrigued looking Sirius moved toward the girls.  
"So is that why you told everyone in the common room that you're not a sadist?" James laughed moving to replace Sirius on the couch, the game now clearly forgotten.  
"Could be interesting," Sirius said flipping through the book.  
"Try depressing." She said, rolling her eyes.  
"Also sadistic," Remus said still trying to distract his friend. James laughed clearly mistaking his tone for sarcasm.  
"Mind if I borrow it when you're through?" Sirius asked, sending Remus into a fit of panic. James was still watching Sirius. Peter was watching the both of them. Remus sat scrunched up between them hyperventilating.  
"You could, or you could borrow it now and earn a little money in the process." The girl said smartly.  
"What are you suggesting?" Sirius asked suspiciously.  
"You take the book, read it to your heart’s content. All the while you write my essay. I'll pay you... 4 galleons."  
"Eilidh, you can't!" Josie said harshly.  
"How long does it have to be?" Sirius questioned ignoring the protest.  
"55 inches."  
"Hell no!" Sirius exclaimed. "Not for 4 galleons."  
"Thank you. Eilidh, he assigned it to you." Josie continued.  
"6 galleons." Eilidh offered.  
"Pff 10 at least," James shouted.  
"6 and a half." She continued without even flinching.  
"9," Sirius said.  
"Sirius, mate. You're selling yourself short." James protested.  
"8," She said in a definitive tone.  
"Fine," Sirius said without a moment's thought. They shook hands sealing the deal. James groaned turning back towards the chess match.  
"I'll give you half now, then the rest when you finish. It needs to be done by the 25th." She said sounding smug. "And it better get me an A or higher."  
"Believe me, if it doesn't get you an O, I'll throw myself to the wolves." Sirius joked. Josephine was seething. Remus had gone numb from fear. Peter looked at Sirius in awe.  
"You're not really gonna throw yourself to the wolves, right?" He asked as Sirius returned to his original position across from James.  
"What on earth are you talking about, Pete?" Sirius asked examining the results of James's last move.  
"You said you were going to when you were talking to that girl." Peter answered.  
"That was a joke. The guy who wrote the book locked himself in a cage with a lycro." Sirius explained.  
"I think that's an offensive term, mate. And check mate." James laughed haughtily.  
"It's not like I called them mongrel," Sirius said knocking over his king's piece. He picked up the book and placed himself back beside Remus. "Alright, mate?" He asked having noticed Remus's odd expression.  
"Yeah, yeah, just tired," Remus said forcing a smile and trying to sound casual. "I think I'm gonna turn in early, you guys have fun."  
"Your mum sick again?" Sirius questioned his voice thick from the hinted accusation. Remus stopped suddenly as if immobilised.  
"Night, Remus. If you need anything...." James said forcefully, looking pointedly at Sirius.  
"Thanks," Remus mumbled and scurried off towards the boy's dormitories. James waited until Remus disappeared before hitting Sirius rather hard on his upper thigh.  
"Nice one, mate."  
Peter's smile disappeared, only now realising the tension between his friends.  
"The bloody hell's your problem?" Sirius shouted clutching his bruised leg.  
"Why'd you gotta be like that towards, Remus?" James shot back.  
"Well, he's clearly hiding something. Mum's sick. He's got a dad, why would they make him leave school so much?" Sirius said getting to his feet and pushing James back. Peter grabbed his wand, not entirely sure what he was planning on doing with it.  
"So what? If we needed to know he would tell us." James defended. "And maybe his mum is really sick, and the reason why he can't stay at school is ‘cause his dad needs to work so no one's there to take care of her."  
"Then why does he always look so sick? He can barely walk some days." Sirius argued.  
"Doesn't matter. What's it to you anyway?"  
"I don't like being lied to."  
"Whatever, Sirius."  
And with that James found an empty chair on the opposite end of the common room. Sirius returned to his book. Peter found himself sitting awkwardly between two fuming friends. He was at a loss of what to say. He was tempted to follow Remus up to bed before he remembered their plans for the evening.  
"Hey, James. Didn't you say you needed to... find something." Peter hinted hoping that was enough, they weren't entirely alone yet.  
"What time is it?" He answered still a bit irked.  
"Half past 10." Peter said after a quick glance at his wrist watch. James smirked slyly.   
"We should head up to the dormitories anyway. It's lights out." He said loudly. He got up and stretched dramatically. "Coming Sirius?"   
"I think I'll just read a bit before I go to bed if you don't mind, thank you, James." Sirius said politely though was still bitter from their argument.   
"Suit yourself. Come along, Pete."   
James and Peter left Sirius alone in the common room with a couple of seventh years. Sirius was seething. He knew that James was right and he hated it. He already felt bad about what he said to Remus as soon as he saw his reaction, he didn't need James to make him feel worse. But, this was not what he wanted to think about at the moment. So instead he focused on the lycanthropy book.   
The first thing he noticed was that he, for once, agreed with Josephine Archer. At least on the sadistic question. Sirius thought Mikalov was more in awe of the condition on a whole rather than just the pain of it. Though he could see where her confusion came from.   
First, referring to the werewolf as "it" instead of giving them proper pronouns. (He made a note to change this in the essay, perhaps Eilidh would feel better about it then.) Second, he went on and on about the pain of the transformation, (in this part of the book at least,) in graphic detail. He dedicated an entire page and a half to how and why the internal organs have to shrink. Indeed Mikalov was in awe of the pain of the condition, as most dark witches and wizards often are. Eilidh was either not used to this at all, or, like himself, was too used to it.   
Sirius looked at the top of the parchment in search of her name. EILIDH NICNEVIN. He had definitely heard that name before. In what context he was unsure. He knew she was a pureblood and rich, but so was James so that didn't mean much. He tried summoning his father's voice and make it say, "Nicnevins. Nothing but a bunch of blood traitors," but even that didn't help.   
He thought about asking his brother but there was no way to do it alone. He was a first year and in a completely different house. He could not write to his parents about this. He already dug himself into a hole when he asked to go to the Pettigrews at the beginning of the summer. He had been on punishment for the entire holiday. They would send a howler at least, if they ended up being "the wrong sort." He couldn't bare to see the looks on the Slytherin's dumb faces when they heard what his parents would say.   
"Psst. Sirius." whispered the voice of an invisible James. Sirius tried hard not to jump. "Think you could take a bath before bed, or something outside of the common room."   
Sirius sighed heavily, tossed the book to the side, and heaved himself off the couch. He crossed the threshold, counted to 15, and swung the portrait closed.   
James threw off his invisibility cloak revealing himself and Peter.   
"You make a weird face when you read." Peter said after a moment's silence.  
"How long were you guys watching me?" Sirius asked  
"You get all... serious," Peter said wanting a better word.   
"I'm always Sirius." He grinned.  
"I think he means you looked constipated." James laughed. Sirius chuckled still sore with him.   
They looked at each other seeming to have some silent conversation. Peter wisely stayed quiet. After a few seconds, James threw the invisibility cloak over all three of them and they started off towards the kitchen. James knew that Sirius would somehow make it up to Remus. Just like Sirius knew James was sorry for hitting him in the common room. Even though his leg was still sore and James still worried about Remus they were fine.   
They walked along the dimly lit corridors with as much stealth as three 13-year-olds hiding under a cloak could muster. Peter held his breath nearly the entire way, praying they wouldn't get caught. He winced every time James or Sirius managed to trip an unsuspecting prefect (or Mr Filch). A few if then crudely blamed Peeves but most looked suspicious. Frank Longbottom, their own prefect, nearly touched them when he picked himself back up.   
"Get a grip, Pettigrew," James said when Peter let out a squeal after nearly knocking into Professor McGonagall.   
When finally they reached the corridor leading to where the Hufflepuffs slept James threw off the cloak.   
"What are you doing?" Peter hissed glancing up and down the corridor.   
"Relax. Everyone's asleep." James said in a normal voice. "Why'd you think Frank was so close to Gryffindor.   
"And Maggie was so close to her office," Sirius added.   
"I wish you wouldn't call her that. It's Professor McGonagall. What do you think she's gonna do when she catches you calling her that?" Peter said indignantly.   
"Oh, she already has. Thought she was gonna hex me." He laughed.   
"That was hilarious." James snorted. "But let's get down to business."   
"Right-O Jimmy boy," Sirius said stepping into a military-like stance.   
"Well I'm glad you two are so confident about this but I don't like being so close to the Slytherins. I'm pretty sure they're nocturnal." Peter rambled gaining no attention from his friends. They marched straight up to a pile of barrels. James tapped one of them 5 times resulting in its top rolling off to reveal a large hole, large enough for a grown man to slip through. Peter whimpered. He half hoped they wouldn't be successful.   
"Peter relax. Think of the food!" Sirius consoled as James put his cloak back on. James slid down the hole. Peter started muttering "think of the food, think of the food" to keep himself calm. Sirius strained to hear James signal. When finally a whispered "clear" came through the opening they both relaxed. Sirius went first, down the swirling slide that led to the Hufflepuff common room and landed gracefully on his feet. Peter, forgot about the slide, followed directly after Sirius, and slid head first into the Hufflepuff's common room. Or more accurately, Sirius's back side for he had no time to get out of the way.   
With a disgruntled "getoffme!" from Sirius they wrestled each other until James shot them both with a leg locking jinx.   
"Honestly, you guys, were supposed to be incognito." He said, cooly.   
"It's his fault," said a grunting Sirius. He was trying to lift himself off of Peter without using his legs. Unfortunately for him, Peter had somehow wrapped his legs around Sirius and was now stuck that way. "If he had just waited 10 seconds like anyone who's been down a slide before knows how to do."   
"I forgot about the slide" Peter apologised.   
"Oh, Merlin's pants Potter un-jinx us!" Sirius demanded. James was too busy laughing at his friends to un-jinx them.   
"Why are the lights on?" Peter whispered.   
"Must be motion sensored," James said after calming down. He performed the counter-jinx and helped Peter to his feet.   
"But ours isn't motion sensored," Peter remarked.   
"We have different founders, now shut up." Sirius snapped. "Which was to the boy's dormitories?”  
"To the left, I think," James said.  
"You're sure? You remember last year when we tried to sneak into the girl's dormitories. There was that God awful shrieking noise. And Mcgonagall-" Peter started.   
"Yes, yes I'm sure," James snapped. Sirius had already started towards the left at the mention of last year. "You stay here and keep watch."   
Both boys stopped at the food of the left staircase. They glanced at each other nervously before placing their foot on the first step at the same time. Nothing happened. They continued, with caution, up the steps. When they got about 1/3 of the way and still nothing happened they knew they were headed in the right direction. They quickened their pace still making sure their steps were light. They stopped at an opening to a vast corridor that seemed to have no end. There were millions of doors and they all looked the same except for the bright yellow numbers painted on them instead of red.   
"I thought it be different but it's exactly the same as ours," Sirius whispered sounding disappointed. "Boring. What number was it again?"   
"13," James said distracted. He was already looking down the corridor to find the correct room. "It's not the same, it's all mixed up."   
"What do ya mean?"   
"4 is next to 17, 25 next to 32. And 13 is nowhere to-"   
"Second on the right," Sirius said, dramatically showcasing the door.   
"Sirius Black, what would I do without you?" James smiled wickedly at his friend and followed him through room 13.  
They peered through each of the bed curtains. Finally, they found their sleeping seventh year, Geoffrey Wilkes. Sirius muttered a charm that put a shiny silver band around Wilkes' mouth. James grabbed his arm waking him. Wilkes thrashed about. Sirius tried to grab his legs without getting kicked. The two boys carried him quickly out of the room worried that his muffled screams would wake his roommates.  
Peter upon seeing his friends began bouncing with eminent relief.   
"What do we do now. I'd rather not carry this giant oaf up the slide. It was hard enough going down stairs." James asked Sirius.   
"I hadn't thought of that," Sirius admitted, throwing Wilkes legs down. "Peter, sit on him."   
Peter moved forward and was going to do as he was asked but still said, "Isn't there a body binding curse we could use?" James set his half down and Peter placed himself on Wilkes' chest.   
"If you know how to do it then by all means," James answered striding over to his thinking friend.   
"How do you not know, you know everything?" Peter said as if the idea of James not knowing something was absurd.   
"Well it's not in the standard book of spells and the teachers won't tell us anything, they're suspicious of us. So no, I don't know the spell.” James barked. He crossed his arms and pouted while trying to think of a solution. Peter continued to sit guiltily on top of Wilkes and tried not to ask why they hadn't checked the school's library.   
"Why didn't we think of an escape plan?" Sirius said, exasperated.   
"Because we are terrible at thinking things through, don't you ever listen to Remus?" James said beginning to pace.   
"Do you think we could charm the slide to go backwards?" Sirius suggested resulting in a loud groan from Wilkes.   
"That'd take too long to figure out," James said shortly. Sirius and Peter started at Wilkes who glared back at them while James still paced. Peter glanced up at Sirius catching his eye and was surprised to see that they might have the same idea. A swift nod from Sirius confirmed it. Peter silently suggested that they ask James before they went ahead with their plan. Sirius rolled his eyes but still asked,   
"James mate, perhaps we could ask the Hufflepuff?"   
"Why in the everloving name of Merlin would we do that?"   
"Well, he's a Hufflepuff. He comes in and out of here on a daily."   
"Yes but the minute we let him out he'll scream and wake everybody up. And we'll be expelled. I don't want to be expelled! Do you wanna be expelled?" James yelled.  
"Sorry. Dumb idea." Peter responded lowering his head.  
"Do you promise not to scream?" Sirius turned toward Wilkes who responded with a vigorous head nod and "mmmerph."   
"See he promises not to scream. Get off of him, Pete." Sirius moved so that he was now kneeling next to Wilkes' head. He kept his left hand ready to clamp Wilkes' mouth shut if the situation proved necessary. With his right hand, he waved his wand over Wilkes' face removing the bind. This allowed Wilkes to call the three boys every crude insult he could think of starting with, "you thick gits."   
"Merlin's pants. I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be nice."   
"Bravo, my foul-mouthed friend."   
James and Peter said after he had finished. Sirius sat scowling at him. They locked eyes and Wilkes seemed to shrink.   
"Sirius?" James looked shocked at the look he saw on his friend's face.   
"That was rude." He said firmly to Wilkes.  
"Sorry," Wilkes said. Sirius then stood up next to his friends but kept his eyes on Wilkes. James rested his arm on Sirius's shoulder.   
"Well," Peter started looking back and forth between Wilkes and his friends. "How do we get out of here?"   
"There's a staircase that wraps itself around the chute," Wilkes said with as much politeness he could muster.   
"No there isn't," Sirius said moving towards it.   
"It's on the other side," Wilkes said regaining his previous tone. Sirius looked and he did indeed find a staircase that wrapped around the slide. He nodded at James who then moved to bring Wilkes to his feet. Wilkes ripped himself away and yelled,  
"What the hell are you doing?"   
"We woke you up for a reason, mate. You need to come with us." James laughed.  
"Kidnapped's more like it. I'm not going anywhere with you. I know who you are. You two marauding around Hogwarts like you own the place. Who are you anyway, but a bunch of second years?" Despite the bold words Wilkes had clamoured up on his feet and was backing away. Once he had finished he turned and ran towards the dormitories.  
"Sirius." James signalled stepping aside giving his friend a clear path to point his wand and say, "locomotor wibbly.” Wilkes to fell to the floor from the lack of stability.   
"Now you can't run away," James said proudly. Wilkes shakily got back on his feet. "And we're third years."   
"Jelly legs jinx. How juvenile. You three just wait 'till I get my wand. You have no idea who you're dealing with!" Wilkes threatened.  
"We only wanted to know where the kitchens are," Peter muttered. Wilkes looked startled by this. He stared blankly at the three of them for a moment before bursting into laughter.   
"I don't see why that's so funny?" Peter said thinking he was missing something.   
"It's not." James and Sirius spoke at the same time. "Alright, funnyman. Time to go." James continued.   
"Wait! Wait, wait, wait." Wilkes said still laughing. "I'll take you, I will just un-jinx me."  
"Yeah, not falling for it."   
"No seriously. I'll take you guys."   
"What's the catch?"   
"No catch," Wilkes said shaking his head. "I would have liked to wait until morning, but since we're already up." Wilkes shrugged and led the three boys shakily out of the Hufflepuff common room. Once they got to the corridor, James removed the jinx and Wilkes led them to a portrait of a bowl of fruit.   
He paused a moment allowing the boys to take in the details before he reached up and tickled a pear. The pear gave a high pitched giggle before it turned into a giant green door knob. Wilkes used it to pull open the door revealing a warmly lit high ceiling room with bright copper pots and a stone fireplace. In the middle of the room were 4 long wooden tables. The house elves paused from their various tasks, smiled at the four of them, bowed low, and continued with their work.   
"Merlin!" The three boys exclaimed in unison.   
"You're welcome, gents." Wilkes chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to actually get some sleep now."   
James, Peter, and Sirius lurched forward into the kitchen. They examined every corner they could reach. Introduced themselves to the house elves, asking them questions when one popped into their heads. They committed the name of one house elf, Hoagie, to memory who seemed more than willing to follow their every wish. It was because of him, the boys went to bed (hexing Mrs Norris along the way) with stuffed stomachs and loaded pockets full of sweets.   
Remus was waiting up for them but was hiding this fact behind his potions textbook. He was relieved to find that his friends had not been caught, at least not by those of the stricter staff.   
"How was tonight's mischief making?" Remus asked in the most monotonous voice he could muster.   
"Mischief was managed excellently, Remus," James answered brightly.   
"We brought you back some souvenirs," Sirius added, emptying his pockets on the foot of Remus's bed. James smiled knowingly at Sirius. Remus's heart warmed. He hid his expression behind his book before muttering his gratitude.   
"Well goodnight you fruity gits," James said climbing into his bed.   
"Kiss off, Potter." Sirius barked stalking over to his side of the room. He thrust the lycro book onto his nightstand before pulling off his robes and climbing into bed.   
Remus's eyes were glued to that leather bound book. The silver writing that marked its title, "A Study in Lycanthropy" seemed to glow, straight through his bed curtains. This made it impossible for him to sleep. His mind was spiralling out of control and by morning he was paralysed with fear of the foreboding scrutiny from his friends.


	2. A Lesson in Friendship

Chapter 2: A Lesson in Friendship  
It had been two weeks and three days since Sirius Black got his hands on that blasted lycanthropy book and he had hardly set it down. Remus was growing more and more agitated by its presence by the day. Sirius was finished with the essay and almost finished with the book itself. Surely he would have figured it out by now.  
Yet Sirius didn’t seem scared or disgusted or even suspicious. In fact, he was being… nice. Not that Sirius wasn’t nice, in his own way. Sirius’s nice was usually hexing someone’s eyebrows off when they insulted Remus. Sirius’s nice did not include not insulting Remus himself. What was even more eerie about this was that he hadn’t been insulted at all since the last full moon. Usually, there was constant banter between the four of them, now Remus was excluded from this. And Peter kept making him tea. Why a bloke would ever make another bloke tea, Remus couldn’t imagine. And now they were sitting in the common room waiting for Sirius to come back from the hospital. James gave him a black eye for using the word lycro too many times.  
“This is the second time this month you’ve punched him.” Remus scolded.  
“He deserved it,” James said scribbling on a piece of parchment.  
“What’d he even do the first time?” Remus asked. The first time had been two days before the full moon. Remus was sick in the hospital wing when Sirius had come in clutching his stomach. James had only hit him once but Peter tried to fix the bruise. He only remembered a spell that had something to do with bruises. Sirius came in with so many bruises it looked like he had been trampled on by centaurs.  
“Nothing,” James answered curling up in his chair.  
“But you said he deserved it?”  
“I was talking about this time.”  
“So you punched your best friend for no reason?”  
“Lycro is an offensive term.” James shrugged.  
“Not this time, the first time,” Remus said irritably.  
“Oh, you should have been more specific,” James answered trying not to laugh. Remus waited for an answer.  
“Well?”  
“Well, what?” James asked innocently.  
“Well, why’d you punch him?” Remus yelled.  
“Because he used an offensive term. Just because he’s a Black doesn’t mean he can’t have manners.” James stated.  
“Where’s Peter?” Remus asked, giving up on him.  
“Went to get his book, why?”  
“Because maybe he’ll actually give me some answers.” Remus huffed.  
“I’ll go with you. I’d like to get some answers too,” James said mocking his irritated tone. James and Remus climbed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Peter was digging through his trunk trying to find his transfigurations book when they got there. Remus cleared his throat causing Peter to jump from shock.  
“All right, guys?” Peter asked nervously. Remus looked determined and James was staring intently at Peter as if trying to portray a private message.  
“Fine, you?” Remus answered cordially.  
“Can’t find my transfigurations book,” he said returning to his trunk.  
“I’ll let you borrow mine.”  
“Thanks, but I left my assignment in it.”  
“Then I’ll help you find it later we need to talk,” Remus said moving to the center of the room. Peter looked to James hoping to figure out what was going on but James had moved his attention to Remus.  
“Maybe we should wait for Sirius,” Peter suggested.  
“No, I’d rather not,” Remus said.  
“You’d better wait for me! I’ll not be left out of anything.” Sirius said striding through the door.  
“It’s not going to be fun, Sirius,” Remus answered, a little disappointed. Sirius had the unfortunate habit of making jokes during inappropriate moments.   
“Fine. I’m still not leaving. I’m just as much a part of this group as you.” Sirius spoke tone still light.  
“Fine. But,” Remus said pausing for emphasis. “This is a seri- an important issue. So there will be no jokes, no interrupting, and if things get heated, control your temper.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Sirius asked sounding a bit hurt.  
“You can say cruel things when you’re angry sometimes,” Remus admitted.   
“Oh, Merlin! Have you done something?” Sirius accused.  
“No! How did you turn this on me?” Remus flustered.  
“Well, what is it then,” Sirius asked moving to the center of the room and sat on the floor in front of Remus. The other three followed him, forming a circle as they often did when they talked about important things.  
“Well, go on.” Sirius urged after a moment of silence.  
“Remus wants to know what happened the first time I hit you,” James told him.  
“Oh, you mean that one time when I hexed that ginger during first year?” Sirius grinned. Peter snorted. Remus smiled tightly still fidgeting violently with his fingers.  
“No!” James sneered. “He’s talking about the first time this month.”  
“When I made that quip about his mum. You were there for that.” Sirius answered.  
“No. Not that time either. I guess it would be the second time this month.” James said.  
“Oh, that!” Sirius laughed. “Honestly, I don’t even remember. Seems ages ago now.”  
Silence fell about the room. Remus looked from James to Peter to Sirius and back again. He knew Sirius was lying and it only seemed to confirm his suspicions that they knew.  
“Sirius said that you were a werewolf, that’s why. And at first I thought it was just him being a git, you know. But then… well, the point is we know Remus.” James answered in a rush. Peter and Sirius groaned. Remus went pale. Every nerve in his body seemed to tremble. He was expecting this, he had prepared himself for this, why was he so scared?  
“It’s all right mate. That’s why we didn’t say anything.” Sirius reassured him sensing his mood. Remus nodded but couldn’t speak. He was close to tears. His vision was blurry and his eyes burned. He blinked them back, determined to remain calm and impassive.  
“How-how long have you guys known?” Remus asked keeping his voice tight so it wouldn’t crack.  
“Well, I knew since the seventh, because of the lycro book. ‘Chapter 2 How to Identify Symptoms of Lycanthropy.’” Sirius started.  
“Stop using that word!” James bellowed.  
“Well, what do you want me to call it?” Sirius demanded.  
“Perhaps you should ask Remus.”  
“Werewolves is generally preferable but I don’t really mind,” Remus stated. “Now, how did you two find out? Clearly, you didn’t believe him when he told you.”  
“We followed you to the whomping willow under the cloak,” Peter answered.  
“I started marking when the full moon was coming up and estimated when it’d be at its apex,” Sirius added.  
“So he knew when you needed to turn. He convinced us to stalk you,” James said.  
“That was an awful row. They actually used magic against each other.” Peter told him.  
“Well, I don’t like stalking my friends,” James defended.  
“It was the only way to convince you I was right,” Sirius argued.  
“Anyway, we followed you through the tunnels and saw you transform. There was no denying it then,” James finished.  
“Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?” Remus shouted.  
“So? We’re Gryffindors! We laugh in the face of danger.” Sirius yelled heroically.  
“Hear, hear. Well said,” James grinned. Remus's face was contorted with fury and fear.  
“Relax mate. We had the cloak. You didn’t even know we were there,” Peter said.  
“Anything could have happened,” Remus said gritting his teeth.  
“But nothing did, mate. We’re fine,” James said, a little irritated.  
“More than fine actually. This is the most interesting thing that’s ever happened to us,” Sirius laughed.  
“Doesn’t matter. Something could have. This isn’t one of your jokes.” Remus said. “You guys have no sense.”  
“How do you figure that? We took the cloak, didn’t we? And we left once we realized what was happening,” James argued.  
“The cloak can’t protect you from everything, James!” Remus yelled.  
“Well I don’t really need anything else, I’ve got a werewolf as a mate now.” The three of them laughed.  
“I’ve always been a werewolf. And that’s exactly why you need protecting. This condition isn’t a game,” Ramus said firmly, begging them to come to their senses. He almost wished they'd run and scream like he was originally afraid they would have.  
“No, I reckon it’s a giant pain in the arse sometimes,” Peter laughed.  
“UGH! You guys are the most annoying people on the planet!” Remus yelled getting up and climbing into his bed.  
“Alright, Remus. We’re sorry we followed you into your den.” Sirius laughed. The other two joined in recognizing the joke.  
“Swear you won't do it again. Swear to me that you’ll never come near the wolf again.” Remus said in the firmest and most humorless voice he could muster.  
“Remus, you’re being ridiculous,” James said.  
“Downright lunacy,” Sirius said and Peter laughed.  
“Swear it,” Remus said firmly.  
“Alright, alright fine,” Sirius said.  
“That’s not enough.” Remus shook his head.  
“I swear I won’t go near your wolfy parts again,” Sirius said rolling his eyes. Remus turned to the other two.  
“I solemnly swear it,” Peter said raising his right hand. Remus turned his full attention to the last of them.  
“James please.”  
“I don’t make promises I can’t keep, Remus. What if something were to happen. Like what if someone decides to attack the whomping willow. Or what if some unsuspecting first year was wandering around while you were in your wolf form and I was the only one around to stop him. There are a million scenarios.” James argued.  
“Alright. Swear you won’t go near him unless there is an emergency.” Remus conceded.  
“I swear not to go near him unless it is worth the risk,” James answered.  
“Thank you,” Remus said relieved. “I have one last request.”  
“Bloody hell you're needy today.” Sirius joked.  
“Just, don’t say anything until after the holidays, please. It’ll give my parents enough time to find a new house. I know we’re still in school on the next full moon, but it’s been three years and nothing's happened so far. Dumbledore made sure it was safe for everyone.” Remus started to babble nervously  
“What kind of friends have we been to you if you think we’d rat you out?” James asked.  
“You've been brilliant. It's just, it-it's not safe,” Remus said, a bit shocked.   
“Nonsense. It’s just a bit of a problem that’s all. Nothing everyone need know about.” James answered with a little shrug.  
“And like you said Dumbledore made sure it was safe,” Peter added.  
“I told you this was the most interesting thing that’s happened to us. Why would we want you to go away?” Sirius asked.  
“Because I-I turn into a monster every full moon,” Remus said incredulously.  
“Monster!” James and Sirius laughed.  
“Mate you fold your socks,” Peter said. “And then you organize them by color.”   
“And line up your quills at the top of your desk.”  
“Not to mention your morning routine.”  
“You don’t watch it they might make you prefect.”  
“OoooOooo. Lupin for prefect. We should start a campaign.”  
“I think the most monstrous thing you’ve done is make us miss our first Hogsmeade outing,” Sirius said.  
“It’s not my fault James punched you.” Remus defended.  
“Technically we were only fighting because of you, sooooo it’s your fault entirely,” James said.  
“You do get pretty teed off when Sirius uses ‘offensive terms,” Peter argued.  
“Understatement of the century.” Sirius laughed. “And I don’t use offensive terms, for the last time!”  
“Yes, you do.” The three of them said.  
“Well, I don’t try to,” Sirius said apologetically.  
“How do you not try to use those words? Most of us cringe every time they’re spoken.” James asked.   
“They’re not that bad,” Sirius said, shinking in shame.   
“Yes, they are! You sound like the Slytherins sometimes.” James said. Sirius looked completely gutted.   
“My whole family is Slytherin, James. I don’t mean to, it’s just normal.” Sirius said quietly. The boys sat around him not really sure what to say.  
“They’re all right to you aren’t they?” James said after a while. “I mean since you’re in Gryffindor. You never said…. You got that letter but you never said what they said. And the Christmas holiday that year, you came back and-”  
“Yea they’re all right. They don’t like it but it’s fine. I’m fine.” Sirius told him. “I wonder if Longbottom’s back yet. I asked him to bring back some stuff from Zonko’s.” Sirius stood and left the three staring after him.  
“Do you think they’re really all right to him?” Peter asked.  
“What happened when he came back from holiday?” Remus added.  
“He just seemed a bit shell-shocked,” James said staring at the door Sirius left through.  
“So, they’re not all right to him,” Peter concluded following James’s gaze.  
“We should go after him,” Remus said stuffing on his shoes.  
The other two followed wordlessly out of their dorm room. They passed students studying in the common room. They wandered around the almost empty corridors until finally, they found him. He was sitting at the foot of the stairs watching the front doors of the castle. James marched down the corridor while the other two stayed behind.  
“Whatcha doing?” He asked sitting next to his friend.  
“Waiting for Frank Longbottom to come back with my stuff,” Sirius said blankly.  
“That seems incessantly boring.”  
“Well, I wanted to go to Hogsmeade myself but someone had to go and lose their temper.”   
“I’m sorry,” James said earnestly. “You know, I think we might be able to spot him earlier if we’re on the quidditch field. Might be able to have a bit of fun that way too.”  
“You’re not wearing shoes.” Sirius pointed out. “It’s freezing out there.”  
“Well if I die from hypothermia we’ll have you to blame.” James laughed striding over to the door. “Come on!”  
The three of them lurched after James. They ran down the steps, crossed through the frosted grass. By the time they reached the quidditch field James could barely feel his toes. He curled them trying to regain some feeling while he waited for the others to catch up.  
“Now what?” asked a panting Sirius. Remus bent with his hands on his knees taking deep breaths through his nose. Peter had completely keeled over and was sucking in the cold air trying to catch his breath.  
“Now we-.” James stopped mid-sentence to stare at Remus.  
“What is it?” Sirius asked shifting his eyes between the two.  
“Remus, what is your jumper made of?” James asked ignoring Sirius.  
“Wool, why?” Remus responded. Peter chuckled.  
“He’s a wolf in sheep's clothing.” James laughed. Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius grinned.  
“If you keep this up, I don’t think the secret will last until the holiday.” Remus smiled.  
“Alright, I’m done,” James said still laughing. “Now what we’re going to do is break into the broom closet, steal a few brooms, and ride ourselves silly. Did anybody bring their wand?”  
“You didn’t bring your wand?”  
“What kind of wizard are you?”  
“You do realize we’re at the start of a war?”  
“Yes, but that’s got nothing to do with us, we’re just kids,” James said.  
“I beg to differ, they like to start ‘em young. Why do you think they follow him so blindly?” Sirius said.  
“Fine, whatever I’ll keep my wand on me, now let’s go unlock the bloody door,” James ordered.  
“Isn’t this stealing?” Remus said. “Why don’t we just go back and grab our own brooms?”  
“And you called yourself a monster.” James tutted.  
The four of them rode well into the evening. James uncharacteristically had his mind elsewhere. It was obvious to him now that Sirius needs to be listened to thoroughly in order to be understood. The problem was getting him to open up. Then there was Remus. There had to be a way to get him to relax about his lycanthropy. Wolves were pack animals after all. Wouldn't it be easier for him to have friends by his side? Coming to this conclusion, James went back into the dorm rooms, using his bare feet as an excuse, to finally use the journal his mother got him to help with his "organization skills". He wrote;  
To-do:  
1.) talk to Sirius, seriously.   
2.) Find (safe) way to help R.L.


	3. Letters between James and Sirius over the Holidays

 

**Chapter 3 Letters between James and Sirius over the holiday.**

 

 

 

**_Well James,_ **

**_I got a copy of the lycanthropy book like you asked. I still don’t understand why we needed our own copy when I already read it and it didn't say anything about werewolves interacting with anything else besides him. He did the study in his basement for Merlin’s sake._ **

**_I’ll send it to you if I can without my parents noticing. If not you’ll just have to wait until school.._ **

**_No, I cannot spend Christmas with you. I’m on punishment for speaking to Remus on the platform. They say I have to make friends with another pure blood before the year’s out. Merlin knows what’ll happen if I don’t., I feel like I’m in a prison already._ **

**_And before you say, I know you’re a pureblood, but you’re not the kind they mean. They want Rosier or someone like him._ **

**_You should see if Peter could come instead. Remus won’t but Peter’s mum would like to know that he’s friends with a Potter so it’s much more likely._ **

**_Also I will ask about the Nicnevins but at the right moment or else they might pull me out of Hogwarts and homeschool me like the Machaults._ **

**_Give my best to your mum and dad.._ **

**_S.B._ **

 

 

 

**Sirus,**

**Stop being such a wimp and just sneak out, you can spend the rest of the holiday here. Besides, Peter went to Germany to visit his cousins and Remus is Remus so you’re my only hope!!**

**And it doesn’t matter if the book doesn’t talk about it I still want to read it, it’s obviously useful.**

**Anyway you’re better at planning than I am so figure something out before I show up at your doorstep and your parents shoot me down for being an evil blood traitor.**

**James Potter.**

**P.s. ask about the nicnevins before you do. J.P.**

**P.p.s mum and dad say hi.**

 

 

 

_**James F. Potter,** _

_**First, I am not a wimp. You have no idea what my parents are like and if the universe has any mercy you never shall. The security charms my father put up are meant to keep people out as well as keep people, namely me, in.** _

_**Second, I asked my brother about the Nicnevins after your previous letter. He informed me that though they are pure bloods and uphold similar values, our parents (mine and my brother’s) do not get along with them because they align themselves with half breeds.. Upon further investigation I found that the half breeds my brother referred to are, in fact, werewolves.** _

_**It has occurred to me that becoming friends with Eilidh Nicnevin might help solve our “furry little problem” as well as my lack of association with common purebloods.** _

_**Finally, my father takes down certain security charms, that would otherwise hinder me from leaving, when he and my mother attend parties, They are scheduled to attend the Malfoys’ Christmas dinner on the 24th. Under usual circumstances I would gladly fly to your place and spend the rest of the holiday with you and your family however 1.) as you so tactfully pointed out I am a wimp 2.) I am still on punishment thus no longer have access to my broom and 3.) your previous letter was so insulting I no longer find myself in the holiday spirit.** _

_**Cordially yours,** _

_**Sirius O. Black** _

_**P.S. They don’t let wimps into Gryffindor. S.B.** _

_**P.P.S Who’s the one who couldn’t jump off the Quidditch hoops in 2nd year? S.B.** _

_**P.P.P.S. If you have an extra broom and find yourself extremely bored on the night of the 24th the security to my house will be uncharacteristically low around 8:45. On a totally unrelated topic my bedroom happens to be located on the top floor, second window on the left. S.B.** _

 

 

 

**_S.O.B._ **

**_(see what I did there?) How dare you speak so distant and cold to me? I might not come and rescue you out of your torture prison after that. More Christmas pudding for me._ **

**_Obviously I have a spare broom, do you know who I am?_ **

**_J.F.P._ **

**_P.S. I don’t like the sound of Nicnevin. You said she upholds pure blood values._ **

**_P.P.S. Mum says I have to come and get you, or else. Then she did her scarey mum face, you know the one. So I guess I have to come._ **

**_P.P.P.S. I WAS 12!!!!_ **

 

 

 

_**James,** _

_**I hate to tell you this, but you’re still 12.** _

_**I said her family “upholds the pure blood values”, not her. She is in Gryffindor so she can’t be that bad. Besides I’ve seen that ginger you’re so fond of  hang out with her a few times.** _

_**Anyway I look forward to seeing you and your mother soon ‘ikle Jamie. Until then be good. Don’t forget to say please and thank you, and always eat your green vegetables.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**the S.O.B.** _


	4. A Trip to the Potters

Chapter 4 A Trip to the Potters  
At 8:30 on the night of the 24th James Potter waited in a muggle cafe on a brightly lit street in the midst of muggle London. Number 12 Grimmauld Place was in distant view from where he sat. His eyes remained glued to the serpent shaped door knocker waiting for two shrewd-looking wizards to reveal themselves.  
Mr and Mrs Black were people James knew only by sight and reputation, but if the rumors were true he did not want to be caught anywhere near their home. So James sat in his itchy muggle jeans and constricting muggle coat wanting desperately for a butterbeer but instead sipped at his bitter muggle drink. His leg bounced in anticipation as he tapped his fingers counting to 60 over and over again.  
By the fifth round he saw the distant figures of Mr and Mrs Black step onto their porch step into the florescent Christmas lighting and quickly disappear from sight. James lurched from his seat, thanked the staff for their service, and ventured out into the blistering cold December night.  
He rounded the corner into a deserted alley way where he had hidden his brooms under his invisibility cloak. Thankfully he marked its position with a moldy half frozen cardboard box or else he’d be there for hours trying to find it. James mounted his broom and took off flying towards number 12 Grimmauld Place. The light was already on in Sirius’s window so he flew directly to it, tapped three times, and waited for no more than three second till Sirius opened his window.  
“You’re early,” Sirius whispered.  
“By five minutes,” James answered checking his watch. “Why are we whispering?”  
“I haven’t checked on Kreacher yet. He might be listening outside the door.” Sirius told him throwing some last minute things inside his trunk.  
“Kreacher?” James asked.  
“House elf.” Sirius shrugged.  
“What about Reg? Do we need to worry about him?” James asked with his hand on his wand.  
“Nah. Mum locks us in our rooms when she goes out to make sure we don’t get into anything.” Sirius explained examining his door. “Even if he did break out, which is highly unlikely, he wouldn’t say anything. He’s not like that.” Sirius poked at the door with his wand muttering different spells under his breath.  
“Have you tried Alohomora?” James suggested weakly.  
“Oh brilliant idea, James. I didn’t think of using a spell that every first year knows.” Sirius said sarcastically.  
“Just trying to help, mate.” James shrugged turning to look about the room. “We should get a skeleton key. You know one of those keys that can unlock any door.”  
“Now that is an excellent idea. We’ll work on that when we get to your - wait a minute…. Got it!” Sirius exclaimed followed by several sharp clicks from his door. “I’ll be back in a tick. Stay here. If Kreacher sees you, he’ll call my father and we’ll both be dead.”  
Sirius didn’t wait for an answer but left James to wander around his bedroom. Sirius had pinned up red and yellow (very close to gold) blankets to cover the green walls. Under his bed were automobile magazines and hidden under loose floor boards were several muggle records and tapes. His desk was empty apart from some stationary with his family crest on it. His wardrobe was filled, wall to wall, with dress robes. James made a note to tease him about this later.  
“Welp. Kreacher is preoccupied, it’s time to go.” Sirius said entering the room. He picked up his traveling cloak and threw it over his shoulders. He grabbed his trunk and cast a disillusionment charm under his bed and sealed the loose floor boards. James handed him his extra broom and they marched over to the window.  
“Wait!” James gasped. “Did you pack the book?”  
“No. I gave it to my father to take to the Malfoy’s for a wedding gift.” Sirius rolled his eyes.  
“Tell me you’re not serious.” James demanded.  
“‘Fraid you’re in the wrong house mate. ‘Not Sirius’ lives next door.” Sirius grinned. “Wait, we need to take these down.”  
“What down?” James asked. Sirius waved his wand across the room causing the blankets to rip off the walls and fold themselves into a pile which Sirius grabbed and stuffed under his bed.  
“I tired putting up a Gryffindor banner but mum burned it when I went back to school so….” Sirius answered James’s questioning look.  
“You should try a permanent sticking charm.” James suggested moving back towards the window.  
“I’m working on it.” Sirius admitted mounting his broom. They both stood on the window seal, glanced at eachother with bright eyes and wide smiles, counted to three, and jumped into the brisk evening air carrying Sirius’s trunk between them.  
Upon reaching the Potter house Sirius stood agape at the front gate. The house was three stories high and covered in red and green christmas lights that blinked and flashed according to the beat of whatever christmas carol that happened to be playing inside. The soft muffled hum of music and laughter rattled the window. Sirius could smell cookies baking from where he stood on the pavement. It was warmer and more welcoming than anything he had ever seen and that included Hogwarts.  
“Coming mate?” James laughed, halfway to his front door. Sirius ran after James craving the warmth that seemed to radiate off the house.  
“You’re not in trouble are you?” Sirius asked handing over his half frozen cloak in the entryway.  
“Nah. I told my dad I was gonna stay at yours for supper, so just go with it okay.” James answered kicking off his shoes. “Now. Welcome to my humble abode.” James said taking a deep bow causing Sirius to chuckle. “This is the entryway where we greet our guest. That is my grandfather Henry.” James said pointing at a portrait hanging in the hall after they actually entered the house.  
“Good evening.” Henry greeted warmly. Henry was a tall skinny wizard who wore a thin blue cardigan and wore thick rimmed bifocals. His white hair was cut short but was messy exactly like James’s when he wasn’t messing it up worse. “Jimmy-boy your parents are in the living room.”  
“Thanks Granddad. I’ll show you the rest of the house later.” James told Sirius as he led the way into the living room. Sirius stayed uncharacteristically silent. He was too busy marvelling at the Christmas decorations that seemed to touch every corner of the house. “My parents are obsessed with the holidays.” James admitted after seeing Sirius crane his neck trying to get a proper view of the gigantic Christmas tree in the drawing room.  
“It looks like Kris Kringle threw up in here.” Sirius said meaning it as a complement. James laughed. They rounded a corner and entered the sitting room where Mr and Mrs Potter were sitting drinking their evening tea and singing Christmas carols loudly and gaily. Mrs Potter had thinning red hair and was a bit frumpy, but this was obviously from late child birth. She wore a bright red jumper with reindeers embroidered along the trim. Mr Potter looked very much like James’s grandfather Henry, perhaps a bit younger. He too was dressed in a festivus holiday jumper. The family resemblance between the three of them was obvious. James had Mrs Potter’s bright hazel eyes and his father’s dark messy hair and narrow face.  
“Jaime, love, your back!” Mrs Potter exclaimed jumping up to hug her son.   
“And you must be Sirius.” Mr Potter said taking a place beside his wife. “James has told us so much about you.”   
“Yes sir.” Sirius answered offering his hand. He suddenly found himself to be incredibly nervous to meet his friend’s parents. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”  
“There’s no need to be so stiff, mate.” James snorted.  
“Jaime, manners.” Mrs Potter reminded combing back his hair. “But he’s right dear. We want you to feel at home here. Are your parents still here?”  
“Uh. No. They umm….” Sirius said struggling to find a proper answer.  
“They had a Christmas party to go to. Didn’t want to be late.” James finished.  
“Oh, well I’m sure we’ll meet properly on the platform then.” Mrs Potter said. Sirius suddenly felt nauseous. He hadn’t thought of what his parents reaction would be when they found out he’d left. “Did you eat enough dear, you look a little peckish?” She asked Sirius.  
“Oh, I’m fine just tired that’s all.” Sirius shrugged not meeting her eyes.  
“Of course you are! I didn’t realise how late it was.” She consoled. “Off to bed, the both of you.”  
“But Mum! What about the cookies?” James whined. Sirius tried very hard not to laugh.  
“They’re for tomorrow. If you don’t get to bed now, you won’t get any. Off you go.” said a stern Mrs Potter with a look that Sirius could only assume to be her “mum face.”  
“Good night Mr and Mrs Potter. Thanks for letting me stay for Christmas.” Sirius said earnestly before turning to follow James.  
“Night!” James shouted as he mounted the stairs with Sirius tailing closely behind.  
Once they were safely in James’s room with the door shut tightly behind them Sirius told him of his worries. And James, being who he was, offered his solution. Sirius wrote his father a letter, (he was too nervous to write to his mother)  
Dear Dad,  
A friend of mine had a Christmas emergency that I had to help him with. Truly it was life or death. I am sorry for not telling you I was leaving and for causing you to worry. I am prepared to face my consequences during the summer holidays. Until then know that I am safe and in the company of a wonderful pure blooded family. Tell Mum and Reg I said Happy Christmas.  
I’ll see you all on the platform.  
Your beloved son,  
Sirius  
and James addressed it to Mr Black at number 12 Grimmauld Place so Kreacher wouldn’t recognize the handwriting. They instructed James’s owl to bring this directly to the house elf then come straight home and to make sure he wasn’t followed. Sirius was then able to rest easy, or as easy as any thirteen year old boy could rest on the night of Christmas eve.


	5. Christmas at the Potters'

Chapter 5 Christmas at the Potter’s  
Sirius Black woke the next morning in a sleeping bag on the floor of a room he did not recognize. The walls were painted pale blue and were covered with posters of flying wizards in quidditch uniforms. There was a bed to the left of him that was so ruffled it looked as if it had never been made. A trunk, at the foot of the bed, was thrown open with its contents spilling out. The closet, that was left open, was filled with only a few shirts, a thick muggle coat, a wizard's cloak, one dress robe, and a dozen pairs of shoes that looked as if they were barely worn. Sirius counted five different models of brooms, two of which were under the bed, one rested inside his closet behind his dress robe, and the two they used last night still rested against the wall next to the door. A desk to the right of him was littered in tiny bolts and wheels that seemed to belong to a watch he was tinkering with. A small waste basket with filled with crumpled up paper and broken quills. Inside the desk drawer he found his letters as well as some from Remus and Peter that dated all the way back to the summer after first year. There was no other place in the world that this could be besides James Potter’s bedroom.  
He looked over his shoulder to tease his friend about his sentimentality but was reminded that he was alone. One glance out of the frost covered window reminded him that it was Christmas. He dashed to his trunk, pulled on the first things that resembled clothing, and ran down the stairs in search of his friend. He found him sitting with his parents and a stranger in the cinnamon smelling kitchen drinking coffee. All four of them were still in their pyjamas which Sirius found strange, nevertheless he entered the room with a bright smile and shouted “happy Christmas” which was returned wholeheartedly.   
“You going somewhere?” James asked as Sirius sat down accepting a coffee from Mrs Potter.   
“No why?” Sirius returned utterly confused.   
“Well, people usually spend Christmas in their PJ’s don’t they?” James replied.   
“Oh, Jamie. Leave him be, probably better for you to get dressed every now and then anyway.” Mrs Potter added.   
“My parents usually insist upon it, but I like this better. More homey. I think I’ll go change.” Sirius said skipping off up the stairs.   
“James, you made him feel awkward.” His mother scolded.   
“You like him don’t you.” James smiled at his mother ignoring her disapproval.  
“We do. He’s very polite.” She beamed. “I think he’ll be a good influence on you.” James nearly choked on his coffee but said nothing.   
“And what about you Aunt Muriel, what do you think?” James asked, putting a hand on his dozing aunt's shoulder startling her awake.   
“What? What? Think about what?” She said as if she hadn’t been asleep, just missed part of the conversation.   
“About my friend? Or did you miss him? He wished you a happy Christmas.” James said.   
“Happy Christmas to your friend too.” She sang.   
“Aunt Muriel, I think you’ll like him. He’s a sweet boy. Oh, here he comes now.” Mr. Potter said. Sirius Black skipped back into the kitchen in a fresh pair of pin striped pyjamas. “Sirius this is our aunt Muriel, Aunt Muriel this is James’s friend Sirius.” Mr Potter smiled.   
“Happy Christmas Aunt Muriel.” Sirius grinned offering the elderly woman his hand.   
“Happy Christmas James’s friend Sirius.” Aunt Muriel laughed excepting the boy’s hand. “You look quite strapping in your pyjamas.” Sirius bowed his head to hide his blushed much to James’s surprise.   
“Thank you ma’am.” Sirius chuckled.   
“Cinnamon rolls are done!” sang Mrs Potter. She came towards the table carrying a large baking sheet covered in quaffle sized cinnamon rolls. The three boys leaned forward breathing in the smell. Aunt Muriel’s eyes started to droop again though no one noticed.   
“Thanks Mum!” James exclaimed picking up his knife and fork from beside his plate.   
“Thanks Mrs Potter.” Sirius and Mr Potter said together, one less affectionately than the other.   
“You’re welcome loves. And Happy Christmas.” She said placing a roll on each of their plates.   
“Happy Christmas.” Mr Potter smiled at his wife. The boys had their mouths too full to give their returns.   
“Mum, can we open presents after breakfast?” James asked excitedly after he swallowed his food.  
“Of course.” She hummed.   
“You haven’t opened your presents yet?” Sirius asked surprised. Of course when he thought about it, James probably would have left the paper strewn across his bedroom floor.   
“Oh, no. Mum likes to see our faces, so she keeps them under the tree.” James explained gargling his orange juice. “Like muggles.”   
“James, table manners.” Mrs Potter reminded causing James to painfully gulp down his juice. “Sirius we got some things for you. James said you like quidditch, wizard chess, and oh what was the other thing?”   
“Muggle music.” James reminded with a mouth full of food.   
“James table manners.” Mr Potter said sternly. “James said you support England, is that true?”   
“Yes sir. But I think James might be converting me a bit. I was rooting for Ireland in the last match against the Nordics. Practically against my religion, but there I was covered in clovers huddling around the radio with Jamie.” Sirius teased.   
“Its James to you.” He warned pointing his fork at him. “Ireland is a better team anyway.”   
“Ireland won last match didn’t they?” Mr Potter asked supporting his son.   
“Yes but that was years ago.” Sirius argued. “They have a much better team now. Halovic’s they’re seeker and he’s the best I’ve ever seen.”   
“You just say that because they beat Romania because of him. They lost to Finland and they suck this year.” James argued.   
“Well we won’t know until next year, won’t we boys.” Mrs Potter soothed, looking pointedly at her husband.   
“Yes Mum. Dad’s already got us ticket to see the tournament. Do you think you could come?” James asked.   
“We’re already planning on going.” Sirius answered though he wasn’t sure he would be able to go after sneaking out last night.   
“Great! I’m sure Ireland will make it, maybe England will, but if they do won’t it be fun to see.” James started to babble excitedly about the bets they could make against each other.   
“Alright enough it’s Christmas, they’ll be no feuding, friendly or otherwise.” Mrs Potter interrupted ending the debate.   
“Sorry Mum.” James said scraping up the extra frosting from his plate and eating it with his fingers.   
“If you boys are done I think we can make our way into the drawing room.” Mr Potter said.   
“I’m done!” James yelled jumping up from his seat causing the chair to hit the wall.   
“JAMES POTTER!” Mrs Potter yelled as James ran from the room.   
“Thank you Mrs Potter that was delicious.” Sirius told her stifling his laughter. He got up much more calmly and followed after James laughing all the way.   
“What’s so funny?” James asked as they zeroed in on the Christmas tree.   
“You’re mum. She reminds me of Maggie.” He chuckled as he bent to kneel next to his friend. “Remember when you transfigured Snivellus’s desk into a rabbit?” James nodded his confirmation, too focused on finding the right present for anything else. “Well she made the same face, even sounds a bit like her. I wonder what would happen if she found us out of bed after lights out?”   
“She’d lecture us about the importance of a proper sleep schedule.” James answered examining one of the boxes.   
“Exactly like Maggie, though she’d make us write an essay on it.” Sirius smirked picking up a parcel with hand writing he recognized.   
“She can’t help it. She’s a teacher.” James remarked.   
“Is this from Remus?” Sirius questioned holding up the parcel he was holding.   
“Oh yeah! I completely forgot! He said it’s for both of us. He didn’t want to send anything to your place, thought he’d get you in trouble. Think he know’s what happened.” James said excitedly.  
“It was kinda hard to miss.” Sirius muttered. “Should we open it together, or should we wait for your parents?”   
“It’s only from Remus they won’t mind.” James said taking the opposite end. They both tore open the brown paper to reveal a thin white cardboard box.   
“What is it?” Sirius asked.   
“It’s a box.” James said plainly.   
“I know that but what is it, did he say anything about it when he sent it to you?” Sirius asked.   
“Just that he’d thought we find it perplexing at first, but that we liked puzzles so we should find it entertaining. His words not mine. He writes a bit odd, like the old books, what’s that one called? With the foxes?” James asked.   
“I’ve written him before mate, I know what he writes like.” Sirius said.   
“I know that, but I was just saying. He writes like an old person.” James continued.  
“You mean he writes like someone who’s older than nine?” Sirius smirked.  
“Are you accusing me of writing like a nine year old?” James said.   
“You get distracted easily. That’s all. Can we open this now.” Sirius responded bringing James’s attention back to the box.   
“I don’t feel like being perplexed.” James said.   
“He’d said we’d enjoy it.” Sirius argued.   
“He said entertaining and perplexing.” James returned. “In the same sentence! I swear I have to read his letters three times before I catch everything he has to say.”   
“We can talk about your reading comprehension skills later. Can we please open this? I feel like it’s something really good.” Sirius said squirming a bit.   
“Well you’re usually right.” James shrugged. He lifted the top of the box. The contents was wrapped in cotton. “Ooohoo its fragile.” Sirius claimed the cotton wrapped gift out of the box.   
“It’s a mirror. Or two pieces of it. Do you think it broke on delivery? It has been windy lately.” Sirius said after removing the cotton.   
“Let’s see.” He said making a grab at his ankle. “Oh I left my wand. Do you have yours?”   
“Yup.” Sirius pulled his out of his sleeve, laid the mirrors on the floor, pointed his wand and said “repairo.” The mirrors formed back together for half a second but fell apart again.   
“Maybe you did it wrong.” James said taking Sirius’s wand. “Repairo.” Again the mirror formed back together only to fall apart once more.   
“Guess it’s supposed to be like that.” Sirius said snatching his wand back again.   
“Must be a joke.” James said turning back to the tree.   
“Remus is better at pranks than that. Last year he slimed the whole Slytherin team remember.” Sirius answered, picking up the pieces to examine them again.  
“Oh that’s right. Ha! They were red for weeks!” James laughed. Sirius ignored him. He waved his wand over the mirrors hoping to find any trace of enchantments. “He did say we’d find it perplexing.”   
“And entertaining.” Sirius reminded.   
“Why do you think he’d think we’d like perplexing?” James asked.   
“Because we do. Remember last year when we were trying to find Lockhart’s missing cat. We went on for month with that one.” Sirius answered.   
“Yes but there was action in that.” James argued.   
“Maybe there is with this, we just haven’t found it yet.” Sirius returned.   
“Alright boys! Your wait is no more!” Mr Potter called as he entered the drawing room with his wife and his aunt on either arm. Sirius jumped and shoved the mirrors back in its box though he wasn’t really sure why.  
“Did you already open one?” Mrs Potter said with her hands on her hips.   
“Just the one Remus sent.” James answered.   
“Well thank you for waiting.” Mrs Potter smiled warmly before sitting next to her husband on the couch. “James we wrapped yours in red and Sirius yours in gold. We figured Gryffindor colors would be best.”   
“Thank you Mrs Potter.” Sirius smiled. “And you Mr Potter. I don’t know why I didn’t think to bring anything for you I’m sorry about that. I’ll have to send something.”   
“Oh that’s alright sweetheart. We’re happy to do it.” Mrs Potter smiled.   
With a confirmation from Mr Potter and an impatient reminder of the still wrapped gifts under the tree from James the boys ripped through the pile of presents not really caring whos was whos. James got a new broom, several books, two on defensive magic and one called Handy Transfigurations, a joke box set from his uncle who advised him to keep it hidden from his mother and German Chocolate Frogs from Peter. Sirius got a chess set that was carved to be shaped like lions, a muggle record from a band he had yet to hear and “Quidditch Through the Ages” and some Fizzing Whizbees from Peter.   
“Best Christmas Ever!” The boys exclaimed when Mr. Potter asked how they did that year. Mr and Mrs Potter went off to make Christmas dinner. Aunt Muriel was still dozing in an arm chair. James and Sirius were sprawled out across the ripped paper and strewn boxes. Sirius rolled a lion shaped knight in between his fingers as James began to read “Handy Transfiguration.”   
“I never thought people would give you books for Christmas.” Sirius said thoughtfully.   
“They always do. Once they found out what my favorite classes were.” James answered. “I’ve got about a dozen transfiguration books in my dad’s study. If Maggie only knew.” James joked causing Sirius to chuckle. “You know I’m kinda wondering what those mirrors are all about.”   
“Strange, I didn’t think you were interested at all.” Sirius teased.   
“Presents, Sirius. I was surrounded by marvelous Christmas mystery.” James explained looking at his friend.   
“We should write him and demand an explanation!” Sirius smirked.   
“Eh, he’ll be here tomorrow.” James shrugged.   
“I thought you said he wasn’t coming?” Sirius asked.   
“Oh, that was before. I guess he told his parents about us and that we know so they want to meet us. They’re gonna spend New Year's with us.” James answered. “Which reminds me, we usually go to Scotland for Hogmanay. That okay?”   
“Yeah, but why?” Sirius questioned.   
“They have this huge festival that Mum likes. You’ll see.” James explained.   
Sirius felt a sudden weight fall over him like he might not be able to go. His parents should have received his letter by now and yet there was still no word. He tried to tell himself that this was a good sign, not a bad one.  
“Will Peter be back by then? Maybe he’d like to join us.” Sirius said trying to distract himself.   
“Don’t know. I’ll write to him tomorrow. We’re not leaving till Saturday anyway.” James said climbing to his feet. “Want to break in my new broom?”   
“Definitely.” Sirius said jumping to his feet and following James out to the garden. The boys took turns flying around and showing off on James’s new broom for hours until they got bored. Sirius ran up to get a spare broom so they could play one on one quidditch which is really just throwing a quaffle back and forth.   
The next day when Remus came, James and Sirius both spent the morning bombarding him with questions about the mirrors. They quickly learned how stubborn their friend was for he refused to tell them anything and told them that “if you had an ounce of brain, you would have figured it out by now.”   
Sirius’s foreboding feelings about his parents proved to be true when his father’s owl came with a letter addressed to him, in his mother’s handwriting. The letter instructed him to return to Grimmauld Place immediately, using the floo network to avoid any travel delays. Sirius, who was in James’s bedroom to read his letter privately, began to pack upon reading the first sentence. By the time he heard the booming footsteps of James running up the stairs he was already finished. James and Remus fell laughing through the door.   
“We came to check on you, mate.” James said after clearing his throat. Sirius face seemed to portray all of his emotions despite his effort. “What the matter?”   
“My parents just want me home, that’s all.” Sirius shrugged. “I shouldn’t have snuck out. I don’t know what I was thinking.”   
“If your parents are just coming back now you would have been locked in your room for two days.” James argued. “You gotta have some control over you life, Sirius, you’re not a child.”   
“How bad do you think it’s gonna be?” said a very concerned looking Remus. Sirius just shrugged and fell onto his trunk.   
“Alright I’m gonna ask you a question, and you’re probably not gonna like it but just answered it honestly.” James ordered. Sirius nodded. “Do your parents ever hit you?”   
“No!” Sirius laughed bitterly. “No, they prefer psychological warfare I guess. Besides if they actually had to touch me I think they’d drop dead on the spot.”   
“If they ever do, you’ll tell me?” James said shaking the laughter out of his friend. Sirius nodded again looking at his shoes. “You promise.”   
“Yeah man. If you try to kiss me I’ll hex you.” Sirius joke trying to lighten the room.   
“Sirius?” Remus said firmly. “Maybe-.”   
“I’m alright Lupin, really. I’ll be alright.” Sirius said, all the humor had left his voice.   
“Yes, but maybe you could stay for lunch. Have something to eat before you go.” James suggested.   
“The longer I make them wait the worst it’ll be.” Sirius said shaking his head. The room fell silent and grossly somber. Sirius fidgeted uncomfortable with the heavy air but knowing that if he made a joke he would be chastised for not taking the issue seriously. James and Remus fought to keep down those unspoken words that would probably make Sirius stay.   
“Well don't forget to pack your half of the mirror. Might be useful during your imprisonment” Remus half joked. “And that’s they only clue you’re getting so don’t ask.”   
“You call that a clue?” Sirius yelled.   
“You’re terrible at this Lupin, really.” James smirked.   
“It really is so simple, once you get it you’ll kick yourselves.” Remus laughed.   
“I still think this is a joke, Sirius. A ploy to watch us struggle until our brains explode from over exertion.” James said.   
“Nah, he’s not that cunning.” Sirius laughed. “I really should go though. You’ll walk me out?”   
“Walk you out? We’re flying with you, mate.” James told him.   
“I’ve gotta use the floo.” Sirius shrugged. James mouthed an oh and nodded. “Where is my half?”   
“In my desk.” James said striding over to get it for him.   
“Cheers.” Sirius said stuffing it into his pocket.   
The three of them walk smiling and joking down the steps although each of them were hiding their true feelings. Sirius hid his panic very well but Remus noticed the slight twitch in his eye before he hid it with his shaggy hair. James knew that his friend was lying though how much he was, did not know. Each friend had a dire need to protect the other. It was because of this neither of them did anything. So Sirius disappeared in a rush of green flame with a heartfelt goodbye and a promise to see them in the new year.


	6. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 6 The Hogwarts Express  
Sirius was trying desperately hard to get away from his incessantly talkative house elf and his brother who insisted on listening to him. He ran straight through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten and disappeared in the chaos of a cart collision he may or may not have caused in his haste. He charmed his trunk to be lighter and ran towards the opposite side of the platform before his brother could catch sight of him through the crowd. When he thought it was safe he slowed his pace and started looking for his friends. He spotted Peter talking to his mother a short distance away.   
“Happy birthday.” Sirius said in a creepy voice after sneaking up behind his friend. Peter jumped and squealed, his heart racing with fright.  
“Sirius! You shouldn’t sneak up on people. I nearly wet my pants.” Peter said with relief after realizing who it was behind him.   
“That would be unfortunate.” He grinned. “You must be Mrs Pettigrew. Peter talks about you all the time.”   
“Its Ms Harper. Pettigrew was my married name.” She said taking his hand. Ms Harper had a firm grip that naturally went with her appearance. She wore a pantsuit, though it wasn’t tailored it fit her nicely. She was broad shouldered and small waisted giving her a manly frame. Her face was shrewd and calculating. It did not have an ounce of the motherly look Mrs Potter had but it wasn’t harsh like his mother’s.   
“Oh, sorry.” Sirius responded looking to Peter wondering why he never said anything. Peter refused to look back at him, instead he stared blankly at his mother.   
“Don’t worry about it. I suppose I should let you get on the train now. Here’s money for the trolley.” Ms Harper handed a galleon to her son and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder causing him to look into her eyes. “You work on getting your grades up. And so help me if you get one more detention, one, I’ll-”   
“Yes Mum, I know. I’m sorry.” Peter said his cheeks turning slightly pink.   
“Don’t interrupt me I’ll not have you ending up like your father. You’ll be a good boy, you’ll get good grades, and you’ll do well in life.” Ms Harper said crossing her arms and straightening her stances so she stood over her son.   
“Yes Mum.” Peter said meekly.   
“Come here.” Ms Harper pulled Peter into a hug which he returned reluctantly. “I’ll see you June.” She said releasing her son. She turned and left without another word. Sirius had taken out a red leather book and was now staring intently at it.   
“Strange.” He muttered.   
“What?” Peter questioned nervously.   
“It says here under the 8th of January, Peter Pettigrew’s birthday.” Sirius said pointing to the day and showing it to Peter. “We celebrated your birthday on the 8th of January of three years, you’d think someone would have corrected us during that time.”   
“That is my birthday.” He answered.   
“And today is the 8th of January?” Sirius questioned feigning confusion.   
“We celebrated my birthday on the weekend, that’s why she didn’t say anything.” Peter rolled his eyes. “You keep a planner?”   
“Of course. I’m terrible at remembering dates. I’d never get anything done if I didn’t.” Sirius answered.   
“Not even Remus keeps a planner.” Peter smirked.  
“He remembers dates.” Sirius responded.  
“James doesn’t keep one.” Peter argued.   
“What sort of dates does James have to remember?” Sirius said growing irritated.   
“Speaking of, have you seen him?” Peter digressed  
“No, he’s always late. Last year he barely made it.” Sirius told him. “Merlin. Come on, let’s get a compartment before they fill.”   
They boarded the train helping each other carry their trunks. They found a compartment near the door so they could see when James got on. Peter told Sirius all about his holiday in Germany and even though it was uneventful Sirius listened. That is what Peter liked best about Sirius. He listens and asks questions about his stories. He didn’t ask questions about things he did not want to talk about, like his mother. James on the other hand would have ignored everything he had to say about Germany and go straight for the throat. Even Remus would have asked about it, eventually. Sirius didn’t ask unless you brought it up. Only when the conductor called out “ALL ABOARD!” did Sirius interrupt Peter. James had yet to get on board and though it was tradition by now for him to be late, he was never this late. They dashed over to the compartment across the way, ignored the protest of its inhabitants, and pressed their faces against the glass hoping to see the messy haired boy run through the sea of waving parents. The train lurched into motion with no sign of James Potter. They split up to search the compartments for their friend, deciding that he might have slipped by without their noticing.   
“Did you find him?” Peter asked when they met up again.   
“I take it you didn’t either?” Sirius said shaking his head.   
“What about Remus?” Peter questioned.  
“I didn’t think he’d come, it’s a full moon today.” Sirius shrugged. Sirius spotted his brother walking down the corridor glancing into each compartment. “Regulus! Have you seen James?”   
“Sirius. I’ve been looking for you since we got on the platform. Mum told us to stay together.” Regulus said approaching the pair.   
“Have you seen James?” Sirius repeated.   
“James?” Regulus questioned.  
“Messy haired kid, glasses, just a bit shorter than me.” Sirius said.   
“Oh. No. Why do you look so worried. He’s probably just having an extended holiday.” Regulus said.   
“He would have written.” Sirius shook his head. “Listen Reg, I need your help.”   
“Mum said I can’t hang out with you at school. You get into too much trouble, and hang around with-” Regulus stopped mid sentence and looked at Peter for the first time since he approached.   
“This is Peter. And we won’t get in trouble. You’ve got your broom right?” Sirius said placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder.   
“Yeah, but-”  
“Reg. I need you.” Sirius said seriously. Regulus’s eyes shifted between his brother and Peter trying obviously torn between a promise he made to his mother and the love he had for his brother.   
“Fine.” He conceded turning back to his own compartment to get his broom.   
“Thanks, Reg. Met us in our compartment.” Sirius yelled running in the opposite direction.   
“Uh Sirius, There’s someone in our compartment.” Peter yelled over the crowd of people trying to buy stuff of the trolley which Sirius was stuck behind.   
“Do not tell me that it’s James, so help me Merlin I will castrate him and feed it to my owl.” Sirius said fighting his way through hungary pubescent children.   
“Nope, it’s worse.” Peter said shaking his head. “You know that girl that hangs out with Snape?”   
“The ginger? Oh don’t tell me Snively's in there.” Sirius said scrunching up his nose.   
“No, but there is someone else.” Peter responded.  
“Who?” Sirius said finally breaking through the crowd. He looked into the glass of their compartment door and saw Lily Evans, commonly known as “the ginger” in their group, and Mary Macdonald giggling with each other. He slid open the door rather aggressively startling the girls. “What are you doing in here?”   
“It’s our compartment.” Lily told him.   
“We were here first.” He said pointing to his marked luggage.   
“Oh, well I’m sure they’ll be enough room for the four of us.” Lily said moving closer towards the window.   
“We were looking for James. You haven’t seen him have you?” Peter asked taking the seat she freed up. The girls shrugged and shook their heads.   
“Maybe he’s still on holiday.” Mary offered.   
“Don’t you have a Slytherin to go and play with?” Sirius said bitterly.   
“No, he has other friends.” Lily said ignoring his tone.   
“And you don’t?” Sirius bit back.  
“Obviously I do.” Lily responded gesturing to Mary.   
“Sirius, all the other compartments are full. Maybe we could call a truce until we reach Hogwarts.” Mary suggested.   
“I seriously doubt you have no other friends.” Sirius scowled.   
“We have other friends, Black. Eilidh’s with her brother, Marls is with her boyfriend, we were sitting with Josie but she started being her usual insufferable self, so here we are.” Lily said seeming to dare him to speak any further.   
“We have things we need to do.” Sirius spoke taking her dare.   
“We’ll help.” She decided.   
“You won’t like it.” He answered.   
“Try me.” She smirked. Sirius eyed her up and down seeming to search for any hidden marks of rebellion.   
“Even if you don’t, you have to promise not to sell us out.” Sirius said stepping into the compartment and closing the door behind him. Lily and Mary promised. Sirius refused to go over the plan until his brother got there but with each passing minute he grew more and more anxious. Finally Regulus showed carrying both his trunk and his broom.   
“Did they kick you out?” Sirius said incredulously.   
“You’re a Gryffindor, our sworn enemy.” Regulus reminded him.   
“You’re so over dramatic.” Sirius rolled his eyes help his brother with his trunk.   
“Says you.” Regulus defended.   
“Boys!” Lily yelled interrupting Sirius’s response. Sirius clamped his mouth shut and Regulus mutter “sorry” both of them startled by the command. “Now will you tell us what’s going on?”   
“Right.” Sirius said clearing his throat and moving to the centre of the compartment. Regulus took Sirius’s seat next to Mary. “As we all know James is missing.”   
“Sirius, as they said, he might still be on holiday.” Peter interrupted meekly.   
“Did he tell you that?” Sirius questioned. Peter shook his head in response. “And where does James live, Pete?”   
“Windsor.” Peter answered feeling as if he were in class and had asked a stupid question. Regulus and Mary nodded their heads knowingly. Lily still looked confused.   
“You two don’t read the paper?” Sirius asked addressing Lily and Peter.   
“Muggle born.” Lily said raising her hand. Peter shook his head.   
“Oh, Merlin.” Sirius said rolling his eyes and dragging a hand over his face. “There was a series of attack from the death eaters in Windsor over the holiday, around the time they would usually come back from Scotland. The Potters are well known blood traitors. I haven’t heard from him since I left his place.”   
“Neither have I. He wished me a happy new year but nothing since.” Peter said sitting up straight finally matching his friend’s concern.   
“And you think something’s happened?” Regulus asked wide eyed.  
“He would have written us if he had other plans.” Sirius said firmly.   
“Wouldn’t his name be in the paper if something did happen?” Lily argued.   
“There was several families unaccounted for, they didn’t give names.” Sirius told her. They all looked pale and worried though three of them didn’t know him half as well has Sirius and Peter did.   
“What are we going to do?” Lily said with a determined look on her face. Regulus already had his broom in his hand, ready for what was to come.   
“We’re gonna sneak off this train.” Sirius smirked grabbing the two brooms from the self in front of him. “Evans, have you got a broom?”   
“Nope.” Lily said opening the window. The cold winter wind blew in whipping her hair about her face.   
“You’ll ride with me then. Peter and Regulus stay on my sides, and Mary you take the back. We’ll climb on top of the train and then take flight. We stick closely together and keep your wands ready. Regulus if there’s an attack you stay behind me, you’re not trained as much as us.” Sirius ordered making a move to climb out the window.   
“Wait a minute!” Regulus protested dragging his brother back to the floor by his robes. “I can hold my own in a fight. Radagast said that I’m doing so well in defense he might get me into one of the higher classes this term. I just have to take a test to see what level I’m at.”   
“That’s great, Reg, but death eaters aren’t defense class. You’ve never dueled before.” Sirius argued.   
“Neither have you!” Regulus returned.   
“Have so.” Sirius answered.   
“Shut up!” Lily yelled once again silencing the boys. “Regulus if, on the off chance, there is an attack get behind your brother and attack from there. Peter you’ll get behind Mary. Don’t argue, I’ve seen you in defense. Settled?” The four of them nodded. “Good. Let’s go get James.”   
Lily started to climb out the window. Mary followed, then Regulus, Peter, and Sirius last. Mary, Peter, and Regulus mounted their brooms and hovered above the train. Sirius mounted his and was about to pull Lily off her feet when four thick ropes whipped out of nowhere and pulled them back onto the top of the train with a thud.   
“Not on my watch you don’t!” The trolley lady yelled with her wand pointed at them. It was clear now that she was the one who was pulling them back onto the train. Mary, Sirius, Peter, and Regulus still struggled with their bonds as she came closer and closer.   
“You can’t keep people tied up like this!” Lily yelled after Mary nearly fell off the train but was able to catch Regulus’s outstretched hands just in time, her broom however was not so lucky.   
“I’ll release you once your back on the train.” She yelled grabbing hold of Lily’s arm. She lead the five of them back to the window above their compartment. They climbed back in one by one and as promised the trolley lady released them from their binds. She shot a gecko shaped patronus out into the hall to send for one of the train’s recently appointed aurors. The auror approached them with a stern face and a decisive march, his fingers clenched into a fist.   
“What is this about?” He barked at the lady.   
“These five tried to get off the train. I need you to guard them till we get to Hogwarts.” She answered unflinching.  
“I was appointed to guard the train from dangerous dark wizards, not babysit a bunch of children.” He scoffed turning to leave.   
“You were sent to prevent an attack that will never happen. Unless your job is to sit and do nothing you’ll watch these children. If they get out, there will be an attack.” She said. The auror scowled at her as she walk past. He stood in door way glaring at the five of them.   
“Guys!” yelled a voice from the corridor that sounded terribly familiar. “Guy! You will not believe-!” James Potter stopped in front of the guarded compartment wild eyed and out of breath. “Someone’s trying to get off the train!” He grinned at Sirius, ignoring the auror completely. Sirius glared back at him, while the others exchanged looks of thorough confusion.”What’s with you? Why’s he here?”   
“You git! I swear if this is a prank, if you did this on purpose! I was so worried!” Sirius ranted pointing a finger at his friend. The auror had to hold him back for he was charging at James.   
“What are you going on about?” James asked his eyes tearing between the five of them.   
“‘What are we going on about!’ You! You disappear, after what’s happened.” Sirius started ranting again.   
“We were the ones that tried to get off the train.” Lily explained over Sirius’s rants, holding back laughter.   
“We thought something happened, because of the attacks that happened after New Year’s.” Peter added.   
“Wicked!” James grinned. Sirius lurched at James again. This time the auror pushed him into a seat. Sirius glared back at him with eyes so cold they were black.   
“That’s enough.” The auror said firmly. “I don’t know what’s going on here, but you need to go back to your seat. As for the five of you, sit down and be quiet!”   
“Sorry Reg. Had I known I would be getting you in trouble for nothing I wouldn’t have asked.” Sirius said loud enough for James to hear as walked back to where he had come. They spent the rest of their journey in silence apart from Lily’s random giggles as she went over the ridiculous event in her head. Sirius glared each time she burst out laughing, seeming to know what she was thinking. Peter however seemed to share her humour but kept quiet about it. Regulus sat miserably not knowing how much trouble he’d be in when he returned home. Mary was so wrapped up in terror, anger, and laughter that she barely noticed when the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station.


	7. Back at Hogwarts

Chapter 7 Back at Hogwarts  
James was waiting for them, standing beside a carriage, flagging them down. All five of them ran up to James, Sirius ahead of them all. Sirius whipped out his wand and thrust it in James’s face. James threw up his hands with a smirk on his face.   
“I didn’t do it on purpose, mate, I swear,” James said choking on his laughter. Sirius gave him one last glare and put his wand away. “I had no idea you cared so much, darling,” James teased.   
“Sod off, Potter,” Sirius answered grumpily and threw himself in a corner seat.   
“Really it’s enduring,” James continued, smirking. He climbed into the carriage sitting across from his friend.   
“I think we’d all like a bit of an explanation, James,” Mary demanded with the other three behind her. James looked them over grinning from ear to ear.   
“Who’d have thought the great Lily Evans would have risked her neck to save me?” James laughed hoping to draw Sirius out of his mood.   
“Shut it, Potter, before you really need saving,” Lily answered with a dangerous look. James clasped his mouth closed still smiling at her. Lily glared back at him. “You gonna answer her or not?”   
“Evans, make up your mind. Do you want my answer or do you want me to shut it?” James smiled.   
“Answer the question!” Regulus, Mary, and Lily yelled back at him. Peter, being startled by this, climbed up into the carriage taking a seat next to the fuming Sirius.   
“Alright, alright. I got there early, like unnaturally early. Mum was tired of being late so we got there an hour before everyone else, woman’s insane.” James rambled causing Lily to roll her eyes and Mary to demand he speed up his explanation. “So I got a compartment, and was gonna save it for you gits, but then these girls showed up. And they started asking me questions about quidditch, ‘cause, you know, I’m on the team.” He paused to ruffle his hair and look pointedly at Lily and Mary. “And the next thing I know the train’s moving, and you two are nowhere to be found, and the girls still wanted to talk, so I stayed. And then people start buzzing about someone trying to sneak off the train, and I knew you’d want to hear about that so I went off to find you. You know the rest.”   
Lily placed her elbow on the carriage and rested her head in her hand trying to hide her laughter, knowing it would only irritate Sirius even more. Mary stared incredulously at him and Regulus looked almost as irate as his brother.   
“We should head up to the castle.” Regulus spoke climbing up into the carriage placing himself next to James.   
“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduce. James Potter.” James said holding out his hand for Regulus to shake.   
“Regulus Black.” He said stiffly. He took his hand reluctantly and made room for Mary.   
“Oh! Sirius is this your brother! I think he’s grown since September. I can barely recognize him.” James exclaimed trying once again to distract his friend. Sirius only grunted in response as their carriage lurched forward. James’s face fell. He looked to Peter hoping he’d offer some assistance but Peter only shrugged. “Did you cut your hair? I thought you were trying to grow it out.”   
“Mum cut it because I snuck off to your place.” Sirius accused. James’s eyes narrowed thoroughly confused by his usually joking friend.   
“Did you ever figure out what those mirrors were for?” James asked desperately.   
“Potter, if you don’t mind, I’m not in the mood for chit chat.” Sirius said looking at his friend for the first time since he got into the carriage. James nodded trying to swallow down the lump in his throat. Sirius took a deep breath in order to calm himself. He no longer looked angry but deep in thought. James took this as a sign that it was alright for him to speak as long as it wasn’t directly to Sirius. So James spoke to the other four, trying to be as funny as he possibly could to attract his friend but was unsuccessful. His humor helped ease the tension between the other four. They were dropped off in front of the castle’s front door. They marched up the steps still chatting with each other as Sirius stayed thoughtfully silent. All troubles seemed to be gone with the others as they made their way towards the Great Hall.   
“Potter, Black!” Professor Mcgonagall called bringing the group to a halt. “You five are the ones who tried to sneak off the train?” She asked referring Sirius’s rescue squad. They nodded solemnly. “Potter, you go off to the feast. The rest of you come with me.”   
“Sorry Professor, but I’m sort of the cause of all this.” James said shamelessly. “I should probably come with.”   
“Yes, I suppose so.” She answered arching her brow. They followed after her too nervous to notice their empty stomachs. She took them up into her office rambling about how appalled she was by their actions along the way. She ordered them to shut the door behind them as they squeezed into her small office. “Potter, since you’re the cause of all this, you start. Tell me what happened.”   
James told his tale from start to finish, though it was slightly different than the one he told the others. Sirius looked at him side ways through squinted eyes as if trying to see the tiny brain waves that floated around his head. James had made it seem that he had purposefully set Sirius into a frenzy, knowing that he would do something drastic. “It was all for a laugh, you see,” he finished. Sirius was mystified by James’s confession. He believed James’s original tale completely, but the one he just told seemed to fit the situation so it no longer seemed like a ridiculous mistake. Professor Mcgonagall nodded thoughtfully before turning to the others.   
“And what about the five of you?” She asked when she was ready.   
“It was my fault, I was in on it.” Sirius started. “I made them come with. I told Lily, Mary, and Peter that if they didn’t come then they were terrible friends because James was in danger. And Reg came, because I’m his older brother and I told him to. Like James said it was all for a laugh.”   
“That’s not-” Lily started.  
“Yes it is!” Sirius interrupted sending her a warning look.   
“But we went willingly. We didn’t have to go!” Lily surrendered turning back to their Professor.   
“That is true Miss Evans, and that is why you will all be punished.” Mcgonagall said firmly. “However, because Mr Potter and Mr Black blatantly exploited your friendship and loyalty, their punishment will be far worse.” Lily huffed disappointed by the lack of justice but felt unable to help.   
“Professor, if I may be so bold, I don’t believe my brother deserves any punishment. You see, our mother threatened him with a severe punishment if he did not obey me while at school.” Sirius argued. Regulus sat wide eyed, shocked by his brother’s lies.   
“I understand Sirius, but your brother does have free will. Regulus could have easily chosen not to follow you.” The Professor argued.   
“But you don’t know our mother.” Sirius said trying to appeal to his professor’s softer side. Mcgonagall looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.   
“Ms Evans, Ms Macdonald. You will serve detention with me for the next three Saturdays. Mr Black and Mr Potter, you’ll be with Madam Hooch helping her give the first years flying lessons every friday, and on your Saturdays you’ll help Hagrid with his tasks, a month for each. 100 points will be taken from Gryffindor. Each of you parents will be written to, explaining the situation. Mr Black… 20 points from Slytherin for your compliancy. I hope you all understand the gravity of what you have done.” Mcgonagall concluded. Regulus nodded and quietly said his thanks, relieved that he would not be facing the wrath of his mother. “Mr Potter and the elder Mr Black stay. They rest of you may go and enjoy your meal.” The four of them rose, thanked their professor, and went on their way to enjoy the feast. Professor Mcgonagall eyed the boys in front of her for a moment before reaching behind her and pulling out a round tin box.   
“I don’t want you boys to go hungry, but I know you’re lying and I intend to get to the bottom of this no matter how long it takes. Keep in mind that I am very angry with you two. You put other people’s lives in danger and this is in no way a treat.” Professor Mcgonagall began. The boys nodded in response. “Have a biscuit.” They looked her incredulously before taking one as she asked. She waited patiently for the boys to finish their snack before continuing. “Now that you have some food in your stomachs and your brains can work properly, why don’t you tell me what happened.”   
“Off the record?” James asked. Sirius smirked knowing that would never happen.  
“No, I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Mcgonagall answered.   
“Then we’re sticking with our story.” Sirius said folding his arms across his chest. James smiled at his friend glad to have him on his side.   
“Your story doesn’t make sense. James says you didn’t know, you say you did. Which is it?” The professor asked. They glanced at each other before answering.   
“We all know I couldn’t think of a plan that brilliant by myself.” James laughed.   
“Don’t sell yourself short, mate. I could have never done it without you. We’ll be legends for this, best prank in a century.” Sirius grinned.   
“This is not your sort of prank.” Mcgonagall said firmly. “You would never purposefully put your friends in danger. You’re both bright boys, I assume you know what’s been going on around you.”  
“Of course we do.” Sirius responded.   
“That’s part of the joke.” James added  
“They were all stupid enough to walk into danger like that.” Sirius laughed.   
“Enough. You two are not malicious and I seriously doubt that something happened, in the short period we’ve been away from each other, substantial enough to have changed that.” Mcgonagall said.   
“That’s not the face Sirius makes when he doubts something. It’s more of a pout. Like this.” James said squinting his eyes and pouting his lip. Sirius roared with laughter.   
“Fine.” Mcgonagall said irritably. “If you truly did this. If you truly put your friends’ and your family’s life in danger, for a silly prank, then I’m afraid your punishments are not severe enough. James, you will be suspended from quidditch for the rest of the season. Sirius, you are to help the house-elves clean the dishes for a week.”   
“What!” James exclaimed. Sirius did not seem shocked at all by the added punishment. “You can’t take me off the team!”   
“I can and I have, Potter. Now if you have nothing further to say about the event that occurred on the train you may leave.” Mcgonagall said finally.   
“Yes, Professor.” Sirius said standing and gesturing his friend to follow. James seemed to have lost the ability to move his jaw for it stayed open as they walked out of her office and into the near empty corridor. Peter was waiting for them sitting against the wall.   
“What happened?” Peter asked concerned about the look on James’s face.   
“She took me off he Quidditch team!” James exclaimed. “Quidditch! She loves Quidditch and now she’s put us in jeopardy of losing the next match. They’ll never find another chaser in time! We’ll lose the house cup!”   
“James, just go back in there and tell her what happened.” Sirius said. James looked at Sirius and seemed to regain some sense of himself.   
“No, you’ll get in more trouble and you might not be able to help your brother this time. Gryffindor will survive without me.” He said gravely.   
“I hope so, we don’t want the whole team mad at you for letting them down. They might not let you on next year.” This seemed to set James back but only for a moment.   
“No, they’ll win.” James said definitely. Sirius and James turned and made their way towards the great hall.   
“Wait!” Peter called. “How interested would you guys be, if I told you I saw Wilkes sneak off with Rosier and Malfoy into an empty classroom.”   
“Very interested.” James said as he and Sirius turn on their heels to face their friend.  
“It happened only a few moments ago.” Peter added.   
“We need the cloak.” Sirius said. James pulled the cloak out of the pocket of his robes.   
“Lead the way, Pete.” James smirked before throwing the cloak over the three of them. They crept along the wall of the corridor with Peter in the lead. Once they reached the empty classroom Peter saw them enter, James cracked the door open as silently as he could. Sirius stood on his tiptoes to see over James’s head and Peter knelt on the ground to see between his legs.   
“If you’re going to do this Rosier, you need to be all in, no hesitations.” Lucius Malfoy spoke to the third year.   
“I’m in.” Rosier’s voice sounded steady and sure, a perfect reflection of what face showed. “Do you really have the…?” He asked gesturing to his left arm.   
“Show him Wilkes.” Malfoy ordered. Geoffrey Wilkes stepped up blocking the boys’ view, but it was easy to assume what Wilkes showed him. James looked back at Sirius sharing a look of brazen disbelief. Rosier made a noise that was an odd mixture of fear and excitement. James started to back up as Wilkes turned around, seeming to forget that he was wearing the cloak. He shut the door in time so Wilkes did not see that it was opened, but the three boys were already in such a panic they started to run down the corridor towards the Great Hall wanting nothing more than to be engulfed by a sea of witnesses.   
“Do you really think he had the mark?” Peter whispered as they walked along the tables trying to find an empty spot.   
“Shh. We can’t talk about this now.” James hushed. Sirius looked up and down the Slytherin table in search of his brother. “He’s there.” James told him, pointing to the Ravenclaw table. Regulus was indeed sitting head to head with a group of Ravenclaws. Sirius sighed in relief and pulled his friends to an empty spot at the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was alive with bouncing children all talking excitedly about what happened over the Christmas holiday. No one seemed to have any reason to be in any state of panic except the three Gryffindor boys. They wanted nothing more than to be tucked safely away in their dorm room, far away from the Slytherin table. However, they had to keep up appearances for their already suspicious professor, so they stayed. Peter, being a nervous eater, ate an entire plate of desserts without tasting anything. James and Sirius sat silently glaring at the Slytherin table, their minds whirling with the disastrous scenarios that might come from having death eaters attending their school, too nervous to even think of food. When the headmaster dismissed them they were the first on their feet. They fought their way through the crowd and ran up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. Thankfully James had gotten the password from a prefect on the train. They dashed their way to the dormitories and locked themselves in their room. The three boys collapsed against the door finally feeling safe.   
“How could this happen?” asked a panting Peter.   
“I don’t know,” James whispered with sweat streaming down his forehead.   
“What does this mean for Hogwarts? Does this mean he’s won?” Peter asked his voice raising an octave.   
“I don’t know.” James said firmly demanding silence. James took a moment to catch his breath then whipped his forehead and stood up beginning to pace. “Sirius, you keep up with all this. What do you think?” He said turning to face his friend. Sirius looked up at him shocked to be asked for his opinion.   
“I don’t know. He’s definitely getting stronger. I never thought he’d be able to infiltrate Hogwarts though.” Sirius answered. Peter started chewing nervously on his fingers.   
“You said he recruits young, just last term you said it,” James reminded.   
“Yes, but I never thought he’d use children. I mean Malfoy I get. He’s seventeen, he’s married. But Rosier, he’s in our year. What the hell can he do?” Sirius argued bringing his legs closer to his chest.   
“Well I doubt he’s gonna give him the mark.” James added turning to pace again.   
“Maybe we should tell Dumbledore about this, maybe he doesn’t know,” Sirius said.   
“I don’t think there’s anything that goes on in this school Dumbledore doesn’t know about. Besides how would we tell him? He’s busy,” James said dismissing the idea.   
“Mcgonagall then. She’s deputy Headmistress,” Sirius continued.   
“She won’t believe us. After what just happened she’s not likely to let us off easy for falsely accusing someone of being a Death Eater,” James argued.   
“Then we’ll get them to show her somehow,” Sirius countered.   
“They can hide the mark with magic, there’s no way that would work,” James told him.   
“We can’t just do nothing!” Sirius said getting to his feet.   
“I don’t plan on doing nothing,” James responded facing his friend once more. They paused for a moment then a look crossed their faces. A look that Peter had seen many times before.   
“What? What is it? What are you guys planning?” Peter demanded.   
“The professors won’t help us, Pete,” James explained. “We’ve got to stop them.”   
“Stop them from what? We don’t even know what they’re planning or if they’re planning. Or if it has anything to do with Hogwarts,” Peter argued.   
“So we’ll watch them. And if we find out they’re planning anything, we stop it,” Sirius smirked.   
“We’re only third years. We can’t go up against a load of Death Eaters,” Peter argued.   
“We’re the best in our year!” Sirius defended.   
“I reckon we’re even better than them. Wilkes was practically cowering when we met him in November,” James laughed.   
“Relax, Peter. Just think of it as a game. It’s all in the name of fun,” Sirius said sitting next to his friend again. James quickly followed, throwing an arm around Peter.  
“In the name of fun? They’re called Death Eaters! As in they eat death!” Peter exclaimed. James and Sirius laughed. “It’s not funny! I don’t want to die.”   
“We won’t let you die, you oaf,” James told him still laughing.   
“Yeah, we’ve got your back. All for one and one for all.” Sirius added.   
“All for what?” Peter asked.  
“Muggle book, nevermind it doesn’t matter. The point is, we’ve got your back just like you have ours,” Sirius promised.   
“‘Till the end,” James added.   
“Even past then. We’ll be watching you from the heavens, laughing at you for blowing up the green house again.” Sirius laughed.   
“Unless there’s Death Eaters,” James added.   
“Right, then we’ll throw a party,” Sirius joked. Peter laughed along with them this time.   
“Remus is never going to agree to this.” Peter said whipping his face, he hadn’t realized he’d been crying.   
“Yeah he will. You’ve heard him talk about the war. It’s all ‘unjust’ and weird stuff like that,” James said.   
“He talks funny sometimes,” Peter said nodding in agreement.   
“It’s ‘cause he spends so much time with old people,” Sirius joked. They ended up lining up their mattresses in the centre of the room and magically suspending their sheets above them, making a sanctuary for the three of them. They ate the rest of their Christmas treats as they spent the rest of the night planning their attacks on the newly found Death Eaters. Peter eventually came to relax due to James’s and Sirius’s masks of confidence. What either of them never came to admit, even when Peter fell asleep, was that they were scared out of their wits.


	8. Lupin's Return

Chapter 8 Lupin’s Return   
In the days to come before Remus’s return, James and Sirius made it their life's’ mission to make thing difficult for the Slytherins (the Hufflepuffs too but they mostly laughed along with them.) Peter helped at first but after they got their first detention he was in such a nervous state Sirius felt compelled to tell James what he saw between Peter and his mother on the platform. James no longer urged Peter to aid in their fun after he was informed.   
There were other consequences James and Sirius worried about besides detention. James had secretly hoped that he would be able to reconcile with Lily after what happened on the train. It seemed to have worked at first. The morning after the incident Lily greeted him with a small smile and a less than harsh “Morning, Potter.” The friendliness went away only hours later when he decided to interrupt a conversation between her and Snape. He played the scene on repeat in his head every night trying to find where he had made his mistake.   
They were in the Great Hall having breakfast and discussing their new schedules. James and Sirius were arguing about who would change their schedule so they could have the same classes.   
“Why do you wanna take Muggle Studies anyway?” James pouted. “It’s useless. Unless you were a squib I suppose.”   
“I personally enjoy not being an uncultured swine. Besides it’ll upset mummy and I’ve got a personal vendetta against her.” Sirius answered cutting up his breakfast sausage.  
“For your hair?” James teased batting his eyes in a girlish way.   
“Yes.” Sirius hissed with a look of warning.   
“How bout we ask Maggie about magical hair growth? That way your hair will be down to the floor by summer and we don’t have to hear you whine about how boring Muggle Studies is.” James countered.   
“What makes you think Ancient Runes will be any better?” Sirius defended.   
“Because Remus will be there, and were Remus goes entertainment follows.” James answered.   
“I thought Remus was taking Divinations?” Peter asked jumping into the conversation.   
“Why would Remus be interested in a shoddy class like Divinations?” James huffed irritably. “Anyways, we agreed last term that we would all take Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes.”   
“I didn’t agree to anything. You wanted to take Ancient Runes.” Sirius argued.   
“No, Remus wanted to take it. And we agreed to take it so we could help him keep up when he’s dealing with his … furry little problem.” James muttered.   
“Who wanted to take Care of Magical Creatures? Peter questioned.  
“Sirius.” James answered crossing his arms.   
“We all wanted it!” Sirius returned.   
“Not me! I don’t want to get bit, or scratched, or slobbered on, or-” Peter admitted nervously.   
“Great! You can take Ancient Runes with me and Remus.” James said shooting a look at Sirius.   
“He’d be in a different period. Just drop it, keep Divinations, and take Muggle Studies with me.” Sirius smirked.   
“Or do the same, but take Ancient Runes.” James countered. By this time James and Sirius were at each other's throats, hardly aware of what was going on around them. Peter, however, was fully aware and spotted a fellow Gryffindor crossing into dangerous territory.   
“Guys!” Peter said taking hold of Sirius’s arm.   
“What?” Sirius yelled shaking him off.   
“The ginger! Evans. She’s with the Slytherins.” Peter stuttered.   
“Probably going to talk to her boyfriend, Snively.” James said bitterly  
“Well, he happens to be talking to our Death Eater friend.” Peter muttered. James and Sirius looked up to confirm and saw their greasy haired nemesis talking avidly with Rosier. Lily Evans skipped over to them and greeted them warmly. Rosier responded with a scowl and turned in the opposite direction. Snape decided to ignore both his rude friend and Lily’s disappointed face. He moved over offering Lily a seat as he glanced over her schedule. What neither Lily nor Severus noticed was that the other Slytherins were looking at Lily with as much disdain as Rosier had portrayed upon her greeting. James and Sirius, however, did notice and were on their feet in a matter of seconds with Peter trailing distantly behind.   
“Good morning Snivellus.You’re looking disgusting as usual.” James smirked as he approached the two from behind. Severus turned around with a perfectly distinguished insult on his lips but Lily placed a hand on his shoulder holding him back.   
“James, I think you’re mistaken. His hair is definitely dirtier than usual.” Sirius added with a complimentary air. Lily got to her feet and stood between the boys.   
“Evans! You on the other hand are looking lovelier than ever.” James smiled as he tousled his hair. Lily dramatically rolled her eyes.  
“You, Potter, should get a hair brush.” Lily huffed.   
“Those things are useless.” He responded waving her off. He took a seat next to Severus earning a deadly look from him. “Much like shampoo has no effect on, Snivelly.”  
“Which is why, Evans, you should come sit with people who have equally fantastic hair.” Sirius grinned tossing his head, which would usually have a better effect had he not cut his hair.   
“Why on earth do you think she would want to sit with idiots like you? At least here she can have an intellectual conversation.” Severus burst, gathering his books in his arms. “Come on Lily, I’ll walk you to your first class.”   
“Thank you, Sev.” Lily said, tossing her head in the air and marching off with Severus.   
“I’ll see you in defense, Evans.” James yelled after her. Lily turned to glare at him before returning to her previous conversation tarnishing James’s hope for gaining Lily as a friend.   
Sirius, on the other hand, had family matters to worry about. Though he made it unnecessarily clear that his brother was to be excluded from their schemes, Regulus seemed to take it personally when James and Sirius attacked the Slytherins. At least that’s what he gathered from Regulus’s use of the silent treatment. Sirius tried to explain to his brother what was going on but he refused to listen. It didn’t help that his cousin, Narcissa who was married to Malfoy, had taken him under wing. Sirius and James tried to console each other in the best way they knew how. Sirius made playful jokes at Lily’s expense, earning him a halfhearted chuckle. James continually reminded Sirius that both Malfoy and Narcissa would be gone by year’s end, Sirius would only nod in response and continue sulking.   
Remus returned a week later. James, who was unfortunately the only morning person in the group, woke to find Remus’s trunk sitting at the foot of his still empty bed. In his excitement, James jumped out of bed and ran across the room to shake Peter awake. Sirius, hearing the commotion, jolted awake and fell out of bed scrambling for his wand.   
“James, the sun isn’t even up yet!” Sirius said his voice muffled by his fallen blankets.   
“Lupin’s back!” James answered pointing to their absent friend’s trunk. Peter and Sirius groggily stared at Remus’s empty bed. James squinted at them trying to see their reactions in a dimly lit room with no glasses.   
“Potter, this isn’t funny. Don’t mess with my sleep schedule.” Peter said pointing his finger at his friend then fell back onto his pillow. Sirius wordlessly climbed back into bed and cocooned himself in his blankets.   
“Okay, he isn’t physically here but his trunk is.” James said shoving his glasses back on his face and reached into his trunk for his robes. “That means he’s wandering around the castle somewhere.” James turned facing two dead lumps in the beds across the room. “Guys, we need to go find him.”   
“Sleeeep,” moaned the deep sleepy voice of Sirius Black. Peter groan his agreement.   
“If you don’t get up, I’ll aguamenti the both of you.” James threatened. Peter huffed and rolled over. Sirius threw his arm off the bed to show that he already had his wand in hand. James paused for a moment to see if either of them would suddenly decide to do as he asked but neither of them moved. He marched over to Peter’s bed first, ripped off his covers, and said “aguamenti” causing a stream of water to shoot out of the tip of his wand. Peter shrieked from the sudden wetness. He curled up into a ball, putting his hand in front of the wand trying to stop the stream of water exuding from it.   
“Alright! Alright!” Peter yelled spitting out water. Sirius watched the affair with his eyes peeking through a crack in his cocoon. He laughed silently trying to give the impression that he was asleep.   
“Sirius?” James threatened turning to him with his wand raised.   
“I’m up.” He conceded still laughing. He rolled onto his back, throwing the blankets off of him. He stretched but fell back onto his bed still tired.   
“Up means that your out of bed, not just awake.” James said slightly annoyed. Sirius groaned dramatically then threw himself off his bed and stalked off towards the bathroom. “Don’t take a bath now! We’re only trying to find Remus!” James yelled after him. Sirius rudely told him off. “He’s such a grump in the morning.”   
“Well, maybe if you hadn’t given us such a rude awakening, and perhaps waited until the sun came up, he wouldn’t be.” Peter said bitterly as he dressed into his school robes.   
“It’s only 6:30, we’d have to get up in a bit anyway.” James said shrugging him off. As they waited for Sirius’s return James complained about how much he missed quidditch. Peter suggested that they could play two on two when they had the spare time. James told him it was a rubbish idea because he and Remus were terrible at quidditch and Sirius still hadn’t gotten his broom back from his mother. When finally the door swung open James and Peter were at the window watching the Hufflepuffs practice quidditch.   
“Took you long enough.” James said not bothering to turn around.   
“I thought you’d be upset that I took so long to get back but still, that was not the greeting I was expecting,” spoke a sarcastic voice that definitely did not belong to Sirius. Peter and James both jumped to their feet at the sound of his voice. Remus Lupin was standing in the doorway looking travel worn but well enough. James and Peter charged at him and enveloped him in a breathtaking hug causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor.   
“Guy. Still. Sore.” Remus was crushed between the floor and two overly excited friends who rambled on and on unintelligibly about everything he missed that week. Sirius entered the room with nothing but a towel around his waist to find Remus still pinned to the floor under his talkative friends. “Sirius, be a mate and get them off of me.”   
“Can’t, unless you want to see another full moon.” Sirius winked stepping around him to put on his robes.  
“Oh! Shut it Peter! You will not believe what Sirius said to me just before you came.” James told him.   
“He used aguamenti to wake us up again!” Sirius defended.   
“You used offensive terms again!” James yelled back.   
“I didn’t call you anything. I just swore, which you can have my apologies for if you apologize for waking me up the way you did!” Sirius returned. James got to his feet before disdainfully refusing to apologize.   
“They’ve been fighting like this all week, about everything.” Peter muttered helping Remus into a sitting position. Remus picked up his wand and pointed it between his friends. Peter bit his lip not sure what was to come out of attacking James and Sirius but was excited to see what Remus would come up with. Remus muttered a spell that Peter could not hear but moments after James and Sirius collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter.   
“What the hell is going on?” Sirius managed to get out.   
“Remus!” James laughed. Remus released them from his charm leaving James and Sirius red in the face on their hands and knees gasping for breath.   
“What did we do to deserve that torture?” Sirius asked dramatically. Peter was already laughing at his friends but this question sent him over the edge. Remus grinned at him before returning his attention back to James and Sirius.   
“Doesn’t matter, he’ll pay for it either way!” James said grabbing his wand. He shot a spell at him before ducking behind a nearby bed. Remus shot a spell after him but missed by seconds. Sirius grinned wildly before joining them. Peter ducked around their sparking wands and hid behind his bed knowing he would never have an equal match between the three of them. With all the commotion they barely heard the seven o’clock alarm. They called a truce and agreed to go down for breakfast. Over their meal they told Remus about everything that happened on the train and them finding out about the Death Eaters and all the events that followed. Remus listened shocked by both the news about the Death Eater and their hand in Hogwarts newly found chaos. He agreed to help as they expected but under the conditioned that they no longer attacked Slytherins and Hufflepuffs at random but only those that had substantial evidence against them.


	9. Inspiration Strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handwriting:   
> James is in Bold  
> Sirius - Bold, Italics   
> Remus - Italics

 

 

**Chapter 9 Inspiration Strikes**

The beginning of February was marked by one of the worst storms Scotland had seen in years causing Hogwarts to cancel any outside activities until the storm past. This did nothing to help the war that was raging between the Gryffindor and Slytherin students. There were few teachers who could keep their classes under control during this week, one of them happened to be this year’s Defense Against the Dark Arts’ teacher, Professor Radagast. 

Professor Radagast enjoyed teaching at Hogwarts. It was because of this he offered up his free time to any students (who would usually be outside) that had the desire for another period of his class. The students loved Professor Radagast so for the most part his class would be filled with students, from all houses and years, eager to learn more about his subject. Among these students four boys showed up every day since he originally made his offer to his classes. They sat in the front row usually quietly passing notes between the four of them. Radagast didn’t feel the need to interrupt them for multiple reasons. First they usually did not disturb the rest of the class when they were otherwise entertained. Second he found it amusing to watch them trying to sneakily pass their notes or smuggle their laughter assuming he was still in the dark. And third they seemed to have no trouble keeping up in class despite their distraction and despite the fact that they hardly ever seemed to care for a word he had to say in class. Except today when he announced they’d start on werewolves a month before everyone else. All four of them perked up in their seat, heads snapped to the front of the class, each with  various expressions of anticipation on their faces while the rest of the class groaned. Perhaps this is why he decided to call on one of them for the first time that year. 

“Mr Pettigrew!” Radagast called over the still complaining students. The class was instantly put to silence while Peter looked up at him with eager eyes. “We’ll start with something easy. Tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf.” 

“Well… a werewolf can only do it on a full moon.” Peter said stuttering his answer. 

“Correct, but how does that differ from an animagus?” Radagast pressed. 

“Um… they can do it whenever?” Peter answered seeming unsure of himself. 

“Correct again! 5 points to Gryffindor.” Radagast said tossing Peter one of the sweets he kept in his pocket for particularly shy students. “And in case anyone does not know, the ‘it’ Mr Pettigrew was referring to, is the ability to transform.” Radagast explained beginning to circle the room. “Can anyone else tell me any further differences between a werewolf and an animagus?” 

“Sir,” James Potter called from the front of the class. “Can an animagus choose his form?” 

“No, he cannot.” Radagast answered after turning to face him. “If you have any further questions about that I suggest you ask Professor Mcgonagall.” 

“But sir, are animagi subjectable to werewolf bites?” James continued. 

“I can’t say that I’ve ever heard of it being tested, but theoretically no.” Radagast answered, intrigued by his question. Nonetheless he need to keep his class focused or else fall into chaos. “Which leads to another difference between the two, werewolves are contagious!” 

Radagast continued his lecture on how to treat a werewolf bite and eventually got into how to identify one. Meanwhile Remus sat frozen with his ears ringing. He stared at James wanting not to believe what he thought he was suggesting. He tried to convince himself that he was only being paranoid. James would never put himself at that much risk. When finally he caught James’s eye, he merely smirked at him and resumed soaking in everything the professor had to say. Sirius seemed as enthralled by the lecture as James did. Peter on the other had was busy folding his candy wrapper into an elegantly shaped swan. Remus stared off into the distance allowing his ears to be filled with the sounds of distant thunder. Only when the familiar sound of paper sliding across the wooden table interrupted the rain outside was Remus pulled back to reality.  Remus read James’s well known scrawl

**your burning a hole in the wall lupin -J.P.**

_ You’re and Lupin. -R.L. Remus scribbled back.  _

**YOU’RE burning a hole in the wall Lupin -J.P.**

_ Trying to give us an opportunity to get out of this class. -R.L.  _

**any particular reason why? -J.P.**

_ You’re not actually planning what I think you’re planning, are you? -R.L. _

**depends. What do you think I’m planning? -J.P.**

_ “Animagi aren’t susceptible to werewolf bites, are they sir?” He asked as he batted his eyes wantingly sucking up to his professor. -R.L.  _

**i don’t know what you think is going on between me and that hairy oaf, but it is not what you think it is. i assure you. Gross. i expect this behavior out of black not you -J.P.**

**_Come to think of it, that was awfully suspicious. Keen eye Lupin. -the S.O.B_ **

_Thank you, Sirius. -R.L._

**who invited you into the conversation?!! -J.P**. 

_**I saw my name -the S.O.B.** _

_ Back on topic! Are you guys really planning on doing what I think you planning on doing? -R.L.  _

**better question! Sirius do you sign your initials, the SOB for the double meaning or are you really that much of a prat. -J.P.**

_ No one cares. Get back to my question. -R.L.  _

**_I thought it was an excellent question, James! Not tactfully put, but still an excellent question. I do indeed sign it as the S.O.B for the double meaning._ **

**_Shame on you Remus. We can only afford one narcissist in the group. -the S.O.B._ **

**its definately peter. -J.P.**

**_I was talking about you actually. -the S.O.B_ **

**me!?! your best friend? a narcissist? you know they say you become like the five people you hang out with the most. -J.P.**

**_So? -the S.O.B._ **

**so, if im a narcissist then you are too. In fact i probably got it from you. -J.P.**

_You guys are both narcissist! Now answer the question! -R.L._

_**Another more important question. Why is it that James insist upon ignoring the rules of basic capitalization? -the S.O.B.** _

_ How is that more important than my question?!!! We’re talking about life or death here! -R.L.  _

**why do you two insist on picking on me about my writing skills i get it im not as pretentious as you -J.P.**

_ Sirius!!! Out of the conversation! -R.L.  _

_**And the points for the best insult of the hour goes to the one and only James Potter.** _

_**Remus how dare you? After all we’ve been through I truly thought I meant something to you but then you chose HIM over me?! I’m hurt. -the S.O.B.** _

_ I was actually getting somewhere before you decided to but in. And what the hell are you talking about? -R.L. _

_**And he acts like he doesn’t know what I’m talking about.. That was a low blow Lupin. -the S.O.B.** _

**guys i think im gonna start signing J.F.Potter it looks more distinguished. -J.F.Potter**

**_Guys. I. I’m going to. -the S.O.B._ **

**going to what? -J.F.Potter**

_ It’s a good thing you’re so pretty Potter. We are going to talk about this. I don’t care if I have to tie you to a chair and go in circles with you for hours! Days! You will not become an animagus just so you can be with the wolf. -R.L.  _

_**Kinky. -the S.O.B.** _

**speaking of ive been thinking and the fury guy deserves a name. -J.F.Potter**

**_Not the nick name thing again! You’re terrible at coming up with them! -the S.O.B._ **

**watch it PICKLES or I might decided to tell a certain blond hufflpuff exactly why your called pickles. -J.FPotter**

_**Blonde Hufflepuff? What on earth do you mean? You’ve got nothing on me Potter. Also it’s you’re. -the S.O.B.** _

_ You’ve said her name in your sleep, mate. Its obvious. Not as obvious as James’s crush on the ginger, but still obvious. -R.L.  _

_ We should bring back Pickles! -R.L.  _

_**ABSOLUTELY NOT! And I’ve never said anyones name in my sleep. Unless I was dreaming about murdering anyone who calls me Pickles. - the S.O.B.** _

_OOOh scary! -R.L._

**Oh, cindy! Cindy, be my girl and i swear ill never reek of pickles again! -J.F.Potter inspired by the SOB’s sex dream.**

**_What kind of sex dreams are you having?! -the S.O.B._ **

**none dont need them i get plenty of action out in the real world. -J.F.Potter**

**_What action? You haven’t even kissed anyone yet. -the S.O.B_ **

**like you have! Ha HA HA -J.F.Potter**

_**We all have. Except you. -the S.O.B** _

**When!!!! -J.F.Potter**

_**Remus just before holiday kissed Peter and he kissed Trish Forbes. -the S.O.B.** _

_ You swore you wouldn’t tell anyone about that! It’s not like I had a choice those mistletoe are ruthless. -R.L. _

_**Out of curiosity, which did you prefer? -the S.O.B** _

_ Trish. Peter had dry lips. -R.L.  _

**you guys are slowly chipping away at my innocence. -J.F.Potter**

_Out of curiosity, Sirius, when did you ever kiss anyone? -R.L._

_**I’ve snogged lots of girls, lots of times. It’s hard to chose just one. James you never had any innocence to begin with. -the S.O.B** _

**why don’t you start with your first time? -J.F.Potter**

**_Why, it was our very own Lily Evans! End of second year locked in a broom closet. -the S.O.B_ **

_I smell bull shit -R.L._

**there is definitely a foul stench coming from his general direction but it might be the pickles again -J.F.Potter**

_**How dare you suggest that I am lying, And pickles? Really James? Get some new material. -the S.O.B** _

By the end of the class Remus was both frustrated and amused, as usual, with his friends. Remus crumpled up their parchmen, stuffed it into his rucksack, grabbed his books, and exited the room in a rush with Peter and Sirius in his wake. James was left behind scribbling on a scrap of parchment he ripped off of his charms notes. He met his friends in the corridor and slapped the note into Sirius’s hand disguising it as a friendly “see ya later” as they parted ways; Sirius and Peter to Muggle Studies and Remus and James to Ancient Runes. The note read: 

**get peter to distract remus and meet me in the dorm at lunch**

It was decided that Peter would take Remus into the library claiming to need help studying. James and Remus walked into the Great hall and found Peter sitting alone in their usual spot. Remus went willingly with little suspicion even when James announced he needed to “find” Sirius instead. Sirius was patiently waiting for him in their dorm room. (By patiently I mean he was trying to look innocent after hiding all of James’s pants for taking too long.)

“So we’re doing it, right?” James asked after bursting into his dorm room and shutting the door tightly behind him. 

“Doing what?” Sirius asked jumping up into a sitting position. 

“Becoming animagi!” He answered looking shocked that Sirius hadn’t caught on. 

“Oh that! Why the hell wouldn’t we?” Sirius laughed. 

“Well, Remus was a bit strung up about it.” James answered sitting next to his friend. 

“When isn’t he?” Sirius rolled his eyes. “He’s just sensitive about his lycanthropy problem. Besides what’s the worst that can happen? We become werewolves too and have to turn with him on the first moon anyway.” 

“Or something could go wrong with the transformation. There’s a bit about it in the book I got for christmas and this guy tried it and he screwed up and had to live the rest of his life as a half horse.” James shrugged. “But anyway we need fresh Mandrake leaves and we’ve got to keep it under our tongue for a month, that’s not even the most complicated part. Has Professor Sprat made the second years plant the mandrakes yet?” 

“Yeah, but they’re still babies. Can we use them when they’re so young?” Sirius answered. 

“No, they have to be full grown.” James answered disappointed. 

“We’ll have to wait ‘till spring.” Sirius said matching his disappointment. “Is there anything else we could do while we wait?” 

“Not much. We need this moth, Slughorn might have it, if not we’ll have to order it from The Apothecary.” James answered. 

“We’ll break into his supply closet tonight and see. What else do we need to do?” Sirius questioned. James moved to retrieve his book James moved to retrieve his book “Handy Transfigurations”. They sprawled out next to each other on Sirius’s bed with the book thrown open between them.

"We need an electrical storm, untouched dew, and a clear full moon." James listed with his finger trailing along the page pointing out each item. 

"We'll have to practice non-verbal magic." Sirius nodded as he skimmed the page. "It says you'll feel a double heart beat, that'll be weird. Peter's not gonna like this much." 

"He's a bit squeamish." James agreed. "We'll do him first, that way we can both help him, then we'll go." 

"How do we know we'll get that many electrical storms?" Sirius argued. 

"Peter's got divinations. I'm sure he has a book or something that can help us with that." James answered still searching the page. 

"I feel kinda bad about leaving him with the Slytherins," Sirius admitted flipping onto his back. 

"He's got other friends, I'm sure. Besides, he's given us great information on them." James shrugged. 

"Do you think Radagast will help us with our non-verbal magic?" Sirius continued. 

"Oh, yeah. Without question." James grinned. Sirius returned to helping James with his research. Both agreed that it would be best to keep Remus in the dark about their plans for the time being.  


	10. An Adventure with Puffpods

Chapter 10 An Adventure with Puffpods  
“Spring!” Lily sighed as she stepped out onto the wet grass on her way to Herbology. Mary Macdonald, Eilidh Nicnevin, and Josie Archer followed closely behind. “Isn’t Spring the best time of the year. Everything’s so fresh and green.”  
“And wet!” Mary muttered trying not to slip in the mud.  
“Here take my hand.” Lily said, offering her hand to her friend.  
“Honestly they should let us use our brooms to get to class,” agreed Eilidh, tiptoeing towards the greenhouse while gripping Josie’s hand. Josie screeched every time the ground made and unpleasant squelch underfoot.  
“Then we wouldn’t be able to fully enjoy the fresh spring air,” Lily sang taking in a deep breath.  
“But my shoes!” Eilidh winned. “I just got these for Christmas.”  
“Oh, don’t be such a girl,” Lily joked.  
“Too late,” Eilidh sighed with a shrug.  
The girls finally got to the greenhouse mildly damp and up to their ankles in mud. This class they shared with the Ravenclaws, much to their relief. Had it been Slytherin or Hufflepuff the class would have been mayhem from start to finish.  
Professor Sprat had them cutting open puffpods and planting the beans in large clay pots.  
“Careful not to touch the beans. They will sprout as soon as they come into contact with anything solid.” He instructed as he passed around the pots to each group of four.  
“How are we supposed to plant them, then?” whispered Josie.  
“We’ll figure it out.” Eilidh said confidently as she rolled up her sleeves.  
“Pass me that knife.” Lily requested already prepared to cut open their pod. She plunged the knife in much too quickly and got sprayed in the face by the puffpod’s juice. This would not have been a terrible occurrence had it not been for their neighbors. Four obnoxious boys happened to be seated by them at this time. Two of which saw the mishap and was currently dieing from laughter.  
“What a sight that was, right Potter?” Sirius Black said smugly nudging his giggling friend.  
“Oh, Sirius don’t be such a perv.” James responded with a wink. Lily and the other girls decided it would be better to just ignore the boys and return to their work.  
“What happened?” Peter Pettigrew asked.  
“Guys, we’ve got beans to plant.” Remus reminded.  
“Oh, that’s right Lupin thanks for the reminder.” Sirius said smirking at James. “What was it Sprat said? It sprouts when?”  
“When it comes into contact with...” Remus began but was cut off by Sirius magically tossing one of their beans into the center of the girls’ group which sprouted immediately. The girls screamed and scattered away from the quickly growing roots. “Something solid.”  
Peter, James, and Sirius were all rolling on the floor laughing, not caring that their robes were now covered in dirt. Remus moved over to help Mary off the floor and to clean up the resulting mess. Professor Sprat marched over and started lecturing Eilidh and Lily about their carelessness, taking 20 points from Gryffindor. When it was all over Remus moved back to his group and suggested that they leave the girls alone.  
The suggestion was taken seriously for most of the period. However Sirius found a large toad hiding in the mandrake plants and the temptation was too much to resist. He held the toad firmly in his hands, crept up behind Lily, and dropped the poor thing in her lap. Lily, naturally, screamed and threw it across the room earning another scolding and ten more points off from Professor Sprat. Meanwhile Mary, Eilidh, and Josie were berating Sirius.  
“Oi carrot top!” James whispered after the professor left. Lily knew that James was talking to her but was too irate to say anything. “Carrot top!” James whispered one last time. He saw that he was getting nowhere with her so took it upon himself to give a friendly tug to her ponytail. Lily turned around slowly, her face red, and breathing rapid.  
“How dare you, you...you…!” Lily exclaimed hitting James with her clipboard, having difficulty coming up with a proper insult.  
“You irrevocable arse!” suggested Eilidh.  
“Miss Nicnevin and Miss Evans! 50 points for your foul language and your bad temper. And detention this Saturday Miss Evans.” Professor Sprat interrupted.  
“It was my fault Professor. I was teasing her.” James spoke up.  
“Enough Potter, get back to work. All of you.” Professor Sprat ordered. “Ladies if you interrupt my class one more time I will send you to your head of house.”  
The rest of the class was spent in dead silence between the two groups. Lily refused to look at any of them, even when she felt James’s gaze burning into her skull. She hid her face in her herbology book and tried to fight through her anger and focus on her studies. Mary and Josie were the only ones to accept Remus’s apologetic look. Eilidh, on the other hand, was perfectly happy throwing dangerous glares at the group. Much to her disappointment Sirius was the only one to return them. This and the fact that neither James nor Sirius got in trouble for the trouble they caused fueled her rage and she was suddenly out for revenge.  
She walked casually by their group and when she was sure the professor was watching pretended to trip on a strewn rucksack falling into Sirius. Sirius pushed her off as James came to his defense shooting a hex at her causing their table to topple over and thousands of beans to fall onto a very solid floor. She was coughing up slugs but it was worth it for Professor Sprat’s voice came bellowing through the chaos.  
“JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK OUTSIDE NOW!” Sirius and James glared at the grinning Eilidh as they made their way out of the greenhouse. Their Professor was very red in the face and huffing and puffing as he waved his wand returning the table to its rightful position. He took a deep breath trying to regain his composure. “Lupin, Pettigrew, the sprouted beans can just be placed into pots. Hopefully you can save most of your project. The rest of you, Miss Nicnevin in particular, please stay in your seats.”  
Professor Sprat marched out of the greenhouse forgetting that Eilidh was still spewing slugs. Peter helped her to her feet and handed her a spare pot to keep the slugs contained. Josie looked at her in disbelief, Mary shook with laughter and high fived her as she returned to the table, Lily looked at her with only concern.  
“Are you okay?” She spoke as if Eilidh might have been subjected to a major injury.  
“Of course she’s alright! She did that on purpose.” Josie said, her eyes narrow and lips pursed. Mary burst out into a loud fit of laughter at this.  
“Really?” Lily grinned. Eilidh shrugged smiling though she was covered in slime. “Awesome! You knew he’d flip the table?”  
“No, I knew he’d do something. Those two can’t help it.” Eilidh said rolling her eyes. Mary and Lily were both laughing now. Josie just rolled her eyes at them. Eilidh was still spitting up slugs and they seemed to be coming at a faster rate.  
“We should get you to the hospital wing, that’s only going to get worse. They hit Severus with it a few times, it was awful.” Lily said taking her freind by the arm.  
“Well that’s something to look forward to.” Eilidh joked allowing Lily to lead her out the door. They interrupted Professor Sprat lecturing James and Sirius to explain the situation. The moment the word ‘slugs’ was uttered he seemed to want them as far away from his greenhouse as possible. James and Sirius laughed at them causing the professor to start on them again. Lily lead Eilidh back up to the castle rubbing her back along the way to help her through the sickening process.  
James and Sirius were given three detentions each for their misconduct and for their hand in Lily and Eilidh’s wrongdoings. They were sent to their head of house with the hope that the reputable Professor McGonagall would be able to straighten them out. It was along the way to Professor McGonagall’s office that James had a sudden need to confess something to his friend.  
“I’m in love with her.” James stated with an amount of certainty most 12 (almost 13) year old boys fail to accomplish.  
“Yeah, she’s alright mate.” Sirius said not paying any particular attention to his friends declaration.  
“No, seriously! I am in love with Lily Evans.” James said once again.  
“I know who you were talking about. Anyone who’s spoken to you for more than five minute would know.” Sirius teased.  
“I meant I am really in love with her. Like the sappy stories mum reads. I didn’t realize it before, then she started yelling at me and hitting me! Man she’s got spunk!” James rambled.  
“Yeah, so does Nicnevin. Did you see the way she was looking at us?” Sirius laughed. “We have to get her back for that.”  
“Sirius, please!” James said.  
“Alright, you’re in love with Lily Evans. What are we going to do about it?” Sirius smirked anticipating James’s brilliant plan.  
“We’ve got to win her over.” James said coming to an abrupt stop.  
“Right. Why?” Sirius continued turning around to face him.  
“Because I’m in love with her and she hates us.” James said blankly his eyes narrowed in deep concentration.  
“Nah, she doesn’t. She just doesn’t like when we mess with Snivellus, there’s no way we’re giving that up, he’s too much of a prat. Definite Death Eater material. He already hangs out with Luscious Malfoy, and Rosier, and Mulciber.” Sirius answered though James wasn’t paying attention. James was about to tell Sirius about the plan he had come up with to win Lily over when McGonagall rounded the corner and cut him off. They were greeted with yet another lecture, more points were taken from Gryffindor, and they were to serve their detentions with her to find a way to make it up to Lily for getting her in detention. She sent them to their dorm room for the remainder of the class period. It wasn't until they reached their dorms that Sirius brought up what he really wanted to talk about.  
“The Mandrake's are ready!” Sirius said, reminding his friend of what he thought to be a more important and exciting topic.  
“Guess we’re spending the night in the greenhouse instead of the kitchen.” James muttered with a far off look. He moved to the window to immerse himself in his daydreams. Sirius, rather than drowning in boredom, went to the common room to seek entertainment from some of the older students.


	11. The Bond of Brotherhood

Chapter 11 The Bond of Brotherhood  
Their first detention was to be served directly after diner with Professor Mcgonagall. At least that’s what the note they received during Care of Magical Creatures read. They had scheduled an eating contest during that time with Remus, Peter, Frank Longbottom, and Gabe Pevensie. The betting pool was up to 100 galleons. Yet, much to the disappointment of their peers, they decided to go to detention instead, and their contest was reschedualed for the weekend. This is exactly the reason why they were so upset to be sitting outside of a locked classroom with no sign of their professor. They had just resolved to return to their common room and let the eating contest commence when Professor Mcgonagall came striding up with Professor Slughorn in her wake.   
“I am terribly sorry to have kept you waiting, Potter, Black, but something of an emergency came up.” She explained, unlocking her classroom door, her panic barely hinted in her voice. The three of them followed her in trying to keep up with her pace. “I have a meeting with the headmaster. Normally, I would reschedule but Professor Slughorn has volunteered to take over your detention for tonight.” She said as she ran about the classroom stacking papers onto her desk. Sirius rolled his eyes at James who grimaced in return but neither said anything.   
“Professor, if you don’t mind my asking, what was the emergency?” James spoke sounding only mildly curious.   
“I do mind, Potter. It is not a matter for students to be concerned about,” Mcgonagall said sharply, gathering the large stack of paper into her arms. “Now I have explained to Professor Slughorn what you have done today in Herbology, so don’t expect him to go easy on you. We are both very disappointed in you two.”   
“Oh yes, very disappointed.” Professor Slughorn rocked on his feet with his hand clasped behind his back, not looking at all disappointed but actually amused. Sirius rolled his eyes again and James disguised his laugh with a cough. Mcgonagall shot Slughorn a look that seemed to remind him of his position of authority at the school. His mood quickly sombered, he arched his brow attempting to mirror her expression of disappointment.   
“Please excuse me. I hope you gentlemen have a pleasant evening as you reflect on your wrong doings. And thank you again, Horace,” Mcgonagall said as she lead them out into the corridor.   
“Not at all Minerva,” Slughorn responded once again bouncing on his feet. With a swift nod of her head she turned away from them and hurried down the corridor toward Dumbledore’s office.   
“Merlin, you should have seen her today boys! She came right in and smoothed everything over. If I was in her position I’d have lost my head,” Slughorn laughed, leading the boys toward the dungeons where his classroom was kept. “Of course that’s why they made her Deputy Headmistress. No one could have been better for the job. I was here when she first started teaching, you know. She was young, fresh faced, and so nervous. The students played one prank on her and they never dared cross her again. And I’m sure you know why.”   
“Professor?” James interrupted. Sirius was staying determinedly silent.   
“Yes, m’boy.”   
“Can you tell us what happened?” James asked sounding unsure of himself. “What was the emergency?”   
“Oh, just a student ended up in the hospital wing. The house rivalries get a little out of hand sometimes. But this time, the use of dark magic was suspected,” Slughorn explained, his voice sounding light but his face betrayed the stress he was under. Sirius’s head shot up at this, suddenly interested in what Slughorn had to say.   
“A student was attacked!”   
“By who?  
“Who was it?”   
“When?”   
“What happened?”  
“Which houses?”   
The boys shot out questions faster than Slughorn could answer. He chuckled slinging an arm over each of them.   
“Now boys, there’s no need to get riled up over this. You just let us take care of it,” he comforted, thought they were beyond comforting.   
“Who was it that was attacked, Professor?” Sirius asked keeping his voice calm.   
“Oh, what was her name. It started with an M.”   
“Was she in Gryffindor, sir?” James asked.  
“Oh, yes of course. I’m sorry, you probably know her. She’s in your year,” Slughorn said looking truly apologetic. “Mckinley, or something.”   
“McKinnon?” James and Sirius shouted.  
“Yes, that’s it. You know her?” Slughorn nodded.   
“A little.”  
“We have classes together. And she’s on the quidditch team.”   
“What spells did they use? Was it an Unforgivable?”   
“Do you know who did it?”  
“Bet it was Rosier, after what we saw in January.”   
“Now, boys. I know you’re upset but you can’t go around pointing your fingers at everyone. It is important, now more than ever, for us to stick together,” Slughorn frowned. “That’s why I started my club, you know. Every house is welcome in it to remind everyone that no house is better than the other.” He raised his head proudly, sticking his belly out.   
“I thought you formed your club for connections,” said Sirius smugly.   
“For friendships, Black, friendships,” Slughorn corrected airily. Sirius shot James a look that seemed to say ‘I told you so’ but otherwise said nothing. They walked the rest of the way in reflective silence.   
Sirius hated the dungeons. They were always a good five degrees colder than the rest of the castle. Unless they were in between classes, it was always dead silent except for their foot steps echoing off the stone walls. He found himself thanking Merlin for not being sorted into Slytherin. It was an odd feeling. He had accepted the fact that he was a Gryffindor long ago, back in first year. And he was grateful of the friends he had made, especially James. He felt sure that James would not have been his friend had the sorting hat chose otherwise, but not being in Slytherin was the start of all his problems. His mother, before that point was attentive and hopeful, but the minute the sorting hat shouted out “GRYFFINDOR!” for all of the Great Hall to hear he felt the weight of his parents’ disappointment dragged him down. It only got worse from there. Yet there he was, walking into what should have been his head of house’s classroom perfectly content to be wearing his red and gold Gryffindor robe with the messy haired blood traitor standing next to him.   
James rested his arm on his shoulder, smirking at the group of students huddled in the corner. He raked his fingers threw his hair, twirling it around a bit, giving it a windblown look and thrust out his chest. There she was sitting in front of the only open window. The setting sun making her auburn hair shine, darkening her skin, and lightening her eyes, almost to a lime green. She looked otherworldly. James’s heart rose to his throat. He gulped it down and cleared his throat hoping to gain her attention.   
“I wonder what they’re doing,” James said a little too loudly, yet Lily was too immersed in her conversation to notice.   
“It would appear that they are making a potion,” Sirius said, irritably. Sirius recognized everyone in their group to be members of the ‘Slug club.’ A group Slughorn had been trying to get him to join since his first year. He blatantly refused on multiple occasions for multiple reasons those being; Snape, Malfoy, Narcissa, Mulciber, Rosier, Avery, the list goes on.   
“Right you are, Black! I thought that this would be a good opportunity for you to make some friends in other houses, and earn some extra credit in potions.” Slughorn said pushing him forward. He put him right between Mulciber and Snape. James snuck up behind and placed himself casually next to Lily Evans. “I assume you all know each other?” No one spoke. His brother, sat opposite of him, had not met his eye, and the others all glared at him, except Lily, who glared at James for draping his arm across her shoulders. “Well, some of you must know each other. There’s your cousin and her husband. I am so happy for you two. And to think, if it weren’t for this club, it might not have happened. That would have been a crime against nature if you ask me. And you must know your brother.”   
“Yes, sir.” Sirius said through gritted teeth. He glared at Regulus, knowing now that he would rather leave him in the company of people who would rather see his guts on the pavement than have him in their presence, than talk to him. He made his choice. Perhaps he should be happy for him, it was an easier path after all.   
“Of course,” Slughorn continued as though the rising tension was just nerves for meeting new people. “And there’s Evan Rosier, you two are cousins of some sort I believe?”   
“By marriage.” Sirius stated dryly, glaring just as harshly back at him.   
“And Cygnus Mulciber, who prefers to go by his surname, Cyrillus Avery, Severus Snape, and Lily Evans. Merlin, what a small turn out, I do hope there’s not an illness going round,” Slughorn finished.   
“It’s the end of the year, sir, everyone’s studying for exams.” It was Malfoy who broke the silence, lightening the room by the slightest degree.   
“Oh of course. Well, I’m glad you all could make it, and for those of you who don’t know, this is Sirius Black, and his friend… erm….”   
“Potter, James Potter.” He said smugly, fixing his imaginary tie. Sirius and Lily seemed to be the only ones to get his reference but that was enough for him. He grinned and sat back down, moving his chair closer to Lily’s.   
“Right! And which potion have you decided to brew?” Slughorn asked, rubbing his hands together excitedly.   
“Draught of Peace. We figured it was appropriate, given the time of year,” Malfoy answered, seeming to be the leader of the group.  
“Very considerate, Luscious. I hope this won’t be too difficult for you, Regulus?” Slughorn asked the first year, peering over his students to look into the boiling cauldron.   
“No, sir, I’ve made it before at home. We’re just combining the Valerian root and the hellebore syrup, now,” answered Regulus, still not looking at his brother.   
“Oh, good! You’ve only just begun,” Slughorn grinned. “Sirius, do you have any experience with this potion?”   
“Oh, yes. You see, mother is a terribly nervous creature, and this potion is the only thing that will calm her down when she gets into one of her fits.” Sirius stared directly at his brother who finally glared back at him. Narcissa rolled her eyes disdainfully, as her husband put a comforting arm around her shoulder. The rest of them look wildly interested in what Sirius had to say, all except, Snape, Lily, and James. James was too busy talking Lily’s ear off about one of the muggle films he had seen. Lily had turned her back on James and was listening intently to Severus. Snape was glaring at James while trying to retain Lily’s attention, which was very difficult because James naturally had a louder voice than he.   
“Our mother, has been very worried for her father. He’s sick, you see. So with any delayed news, she gets a bit nervous. I would hardly call them fits, my brother likes to be dramatic sometimes,” Regulus corrected. Sirius chuckled but let the topic drop.   
“I’m very sorry to hear that. Give my best to your mother when you write home next, will you?” Slughorn said sincerely. Regulus nodded, Sirius crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair separating himself from the group as much as he could. “Should we get back to potions? I would very much like to see you in action, Sirius. Would you mind terribly if I put brother against brother?”   
“A little healthy competition never hurt anyone,” Sirius smirked, getting to his feet. James saw his movements and followed immediately, though he had no idea what was going on. Snape and Lily looked just as confused.   
“Right you are,” Slughorn grinned. “Now lets see… We’ll have Snape, Mulciber, and Mrs Malfoy, join Sirius.”   
“Excuse me, sir, but I work better with James,” Sirius hoped to rescue both himself and his friend from an awkward situation.   
“As do Lily and I,” Severus spoke.  
“Yes I know,” Slughorn chuckled. “I was hoping to see how you would work on your own. It would hardly be fair if I let Regulus have both of you.”   
“We don’t mind,” Sirius rushed.  
“Yes we do! He’s right it wouldn’t be fair,” James argued. “I’d say, I trade places with Cygnus. That way we can still break up two dynamic duos.” Narcissa and Malfoy, Lily and Snape glared at James as Slughorn mulled over his arguement.   
“Yes, I suppose you’re right. Cygnus - I mean Mulciber - you’ll stay. The rest of you find a comfortable spot to brew your potion.” Slughorn finished and walked off to his desk at the front of the classroom. James looked as victorious as the day he joined the quidditch team. Lily gave Severus a small apologetic smile before she followed the boys across the room.   
Sirius’s relief flowed through him and seemed to give James even more confidence. He took Lily’s books out of her hands and placed them next to his chosen seat. Lily clenched her jaw but still sat next to him. Narcissa was the only one who seemed to be truly upset about the arrangement. She kept glancing back at her old group and glaring at the surrounding Gryffindors, she simply refused to help them. Being the best at potions, Lily took charge of the group. Sirius had, by far, the steadiest hands, so he measured. James stirred. Lily watched, her eyes never moving from the cauldron. By the time they got their Valerian root combined with the hellebore syrup, Regulus’s group was adding their unicorn horn powder. Having noticed this Sirius flared. He turned up the heat under the cauldron dangerously high, much to Lily’s disapproval.  
“Relax, Evans! If we want to beat the other team, we gotta catch up first,” Sirius said, waving her off.   
“You are going to burn it! It’s not about how fast you brew it, it’s how well it turns out!” Lily said, nostrils flaring. She moved to turn the heat down but Sirius pushed her hand out of the way.   
“I know what I’m doing, Evans!” He argued.   
“Sirius, maybe she’s right. She is better than us at potions.” James smirked at Lily but she was too busy glaring at Sirius to acknowledge his compliment.   
“Black, move out of the way! That is way. Too. High!” Lily said, her eyebrows meeting her hair line. Sirius had turned the heat up so high that the flames now licked the cauldron’s brim.  
“Merlin’s pants, Sirius! Turn it down.” James said sternly. Sirius growled but did as James asked. Narcissa chuckled and started muttering insults under her breath. Lily sighed heavily and pushed her hair out of her face.   
“What’s the status on those porcupine quills, Potter?” Lily asked, taking the ladle and stirring the cauldron’s contents to make sure none of it was burnt.   
“Ready and waiting, Evans,” James said, holding out his mortar filled with freshly crushed quills.   
“Dump it in,” Lily ordered, still stirring the cauldron.   
“All of it?” James asked. With a swift nod from Lily, James dumped the powder into the cauldron. Large bubbles started to form causing its contents to raise to the surface, the potion turned from a mucky shade of brown to deep leafy green.   
“See, Evans, the potions fine! We might even have a chance of catching up.” Sirius said bitterly.   
“It’s going too fast! We don’t even have the moonstone powder ready yet.” Lily answered, turning the fire down even lower. She stirred slowly trying to calm their boiling potion.   
“I have moonstone powder ready in my potions set! I’ll go get it!” James said jumping to his feet.   
“Get the unicorn horn powder too!” Sirius called after him. James retrieved his potion’s set from the 3rd year’s cabinet and hurried back over to his group.  
“Brought the whole thing,” he said, handing the box to Lily. Lily carefully removed the vial of moonstone powder with her free hand and held it up to the light to examine it. It was perfectly white speckled with a blue black hue.  
“It’s pretty pure, but we’ll have to use all of it.” Lily said, looking directly at James.   
“I-it’s alright!” James said, tongue tied. Sirius rolled his eyes and snatched the vial out of Lily’s hand.   
“I’ll replace it!” He said irritably as he dumped the vial’s contents into the cauldron. The potion calmed and turned sky blue.   
“BluUuuue Mooon.” James crooned, causing Lily to giggle. He grinned at Sirius who smiled back.   
“We have to let it sit now, wait for it to turn turquoise.” Sirius told them.   
“I know.” Lily said sharply, turning away to join Severus. Narcissa jumped up and ran across the room behind her.   
“Did you see that! That was a genuine laugh!” James exclaimed after Lily was out of earshot.   
“You are a horrible singer, mate,” Sirius teased, watching his laughing brother across the room. James followed his gaze finally catching on.   
“Alright, mate?” James asked nudging Sirius’s arm.   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He turned his back on them. “Might have been taking the potions thing a bit too seriously though, sorry.”   
“Eh, you can’t help. You are -”   
“I am Sirius!” Sirius groaned. James frowned at his friend, wanting to help him but not knowing how.   
“Is this about the Slug Club thing? ‘Cause even I think this was a bit much,” James said gesturing around the room. Sirius didn’t respond. “We should use the slug-vomiting charm against them,” James laughed. Sirius chuckled wryly.   
“Is it Regulus?” James whispered. Sirius bit his lip, not wanting to look as foolish as he felt in front of James.   
“He’s just the only one that would actually talk to me, after I got sorted, ya know? And now, with the whole Slytherin thing, maybe even before then. Over break, he wouldn’t speak to me for two days ‘cause I jinxed Kreacher. He just talks worse than my parents sometimes, and he hates me anyway, always have.” Sirius took a deep breath, already having said too much. James waited patiently for him to continue. “I just, I think our parents, and him being in Slytherin, I think it’s getting to him.”   
“Sirius, there’s no way your brother’s going to end up like them! He’s got you, and Andy. Trust by next year, when Narcissa’s gone, you two will be fine.” James said for the millionth time.  
“But what if he’s not! I have you, and Remus, and Peter, and Andy. Reg was too young to know Andromeda before she got disowned,” Sirius argued. James for once seemed to be at a loss of words. He opened and closed his mouth, sighed deeply, and stuttered off into silence. Sirius nodded his head knowing that even James couldn’t come up with a solution for this.   
“Well, if I thought that you were starting to become a blood obsessed prat, I’d stage an intervention. Tie you to a chair and force you to listen,” James suggested.   
“It’d probably work, but I’m not your brother,” Sirius chuckled.   
“Not by blood maybe,” James shrugged, turning back to look at Lily. She was curled up in a corner reading a book, while Snape talked avidly with Mulciber.   
“You consider me to be your brother?” Sirius said sounding shocked.  
“What? Yeah, of course. I mean you’ve always got my back, I’m never bored with you, and Mum loves you. That’s what a brother is, right?” James smirked.  
“Well, yeah,” Sirius agreed. The words sounded right, but thinking back he couldn’t remember a time when he and Regulus ever had that. “I suppose you’re like my brother too, mate. Except my mother hates you and you’re not in danger of becoming a blood crazed prat.” James and Sirius laughed at this. Seeing that his friend was in a better mood he took the opportunity to change the topic back to Lily. He told him about how she was actually laughing at his jokes, and didn’t seem at all upset with him, even though a few hours prior he got her in detention. He ruffled up his hair and puffed up his chest and put on his best grin. Sirius was both amused and irritated by this. It had become a habit for James the second he won his first quidditch match. Valencia Taylor, a well known sixth year, told him that his hair look nice when it was windblown. Ever since then he swore off Sleekezy’s Hair Potion and was constantly running his hands threw his hair especially when there were girls around (particularly Evans.)   
“Evans!” he called, beckoning her over. “I think our potion’s finished. The porcupine quills and the unicorn horn seemed to have reacted perfectly,” he said smartly. Indeed their potion was a perfect shade of turquoise, and thanks to Sirius they finished theirs only a few minutes later than the other teams, though Lily would never give him credit for it.   
“It looks good. We’ll have to try it though? Is anyone feeling anxious?” Lily asked eyeing the pair. James and Sirius looked at each other quickly then shook their heads indicating that they were perfectly at ease. “Well, neither am I. Is there anything that makes you guys nervous? Potter, there’s a quidditch match coming up.”   
“Nah, I got kicked off the team.”   
“That’s gotta upset you a little bit,” Lily implored.   
“Not really. I’ll just try out next year,” James shrugged. “And before you ask, no I’m not worried about try outs. Cresswell says I’ve for sure got a spot on the team.”   
“Why don’t we got rile Snevillus up?” Sirius suggested, only half joking.   
“No, you guys, leave him alone!” Lily said sternly, with a threatening look.   
“Relax, Evans. It was a joke. Why would we do anything with Slughorn right there?” Sirius answered. “Maybe we should give the potion to you.”   
“Brilliant, Sirius! Lily, ‘member when I pulled your hair in Herbology?” James said.   
“Yes.” She said shortly. “Guys, this isn’t funny. We’ll just give it to Slughorn. He’ll know if it’s good or not.”   
“‘Member when I charmed your bag to chase you around in first year?” Sirius said.   
“‘Memer when I transfigured Snivelly’s desk into a pig?” James added before Lily had a chance to answer.  
“And his parchment into rabbits?”   
“And when we blew up his head?”   
“And when we made him vomit slugs!”   
“Oh! When his broomstick tried to buck him off! That wasn’t even us!” James and Sirius laughed until they were red in the face. Lily was fuming. She glared at them, with her arms crossed, her chest rapidly rising and falling.   
“Evans?” James grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shook him off and turned her back on them.   
“She’s ready,” Sirius laughed. He scooped up the potion with the ladle and filled an empty vial so she could drink it. He tried to hand it to Evans but she tossed her head and turned away from it.   
“Come on Evans, it’s for the sake of education.” James begged, Lily’s shoulders slumped but she still didn’t take it.   
“The faster we brew this potion, the faster we can get out of here, and you won’t have to be around us.” Sirius said. Lily turned around, eyes blazing, grabbed the vial out of his hand, and drank the contents in one swift gulp. Lily licked her lips, stared at the empty bottle, and glanced back at the pair of them.   
“Better?” James asked. She nodded handing the vial back to them.   
“That was still mean,” she said softly.   
“You were doing the same to us,” Sirius waved her off. He took out his wand and cleaned up their mess before rising his hand, signalling Slughorn over. Slughorn excitedly waddled over to them. Lily was so relaxed she was starting to doze off, leaning into James’s side.   
“Oh ho ho! I take it she tried the potion?” Slughorn grinned, examining Lily.   
“Yes, sir. Only a vial’s worth,” James answered.   
“Well, I think it’s suffice to say that your potion was the more potent, I’ll give you some extra credit points. Do you think you can take her to the hospital wing?” Slughorn said after trying and failing to wake Lily up.   
“Yes sir, she’s not that heavy.” James said, pulling one of her arms around his shoulders. Sirius did the same with the opposite side and together they carried her out of the dungeons, James grinning from ear to ear. Instead of taking her to the hospital wing they took her back to Gryffindor tower. They let her sleep on the couch, not leaving her side until she was in the safety of her friend’s care.


	12. Deceptive Mirrors

Chapter 12 Deceptive Mirrors   
Remus climbed the never ending staircase up to Gryffindor tower. He was weighed down by a rucksack full of books and parchment. It didn’t help that the full moon was near. His fight to hold off the wolf wore him down. He was sick. His head throbbed, his heartbeat was quicker than usual, his breathing was constricted, the slightest activity would break him out into a cold sweat, everything that brushed against his skin hurt like razors. He only hoped he could hide it, just for one week more. He reached the portrait and forced a smile on his face. He climbed the steps up to their dormitory focusing on taking deeper, slower breaths. As he reached out to turn the doorknob he forced himself not to wince as the fabric of his robes rubbed against his skin. He stopped short, hearing shouting from within.   
“We need some sort of signal!” James’s voice could be heard through the thick wooden door. Remus strained to hear the rest of it.  
“No shit, James. But if we send off sparks that will alert the entire staff not just us,” Sirius said, his voice sounding calm and assuring taking on his role as the advisor.   
“We should ask Remus. Maybe he’ll know something we don’t,” Peter suggested. Remus took this as his que and opened the door.   
“Should I pretend not to be insulted by the lack of invitation?” Remus smirked dropping his heavy books by his bed. All three of him looked startled by his sudden presents.   
“Remus! How was the library? I hope Longbottom didn’t turn you into too much of a geek,” Sirius joked placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder forcing him into silence.  
“I haven’t reached your level yet, but I think by next week I should be close,” Remus returned, earning a high five from both Peter and James. Sirius faked a laugh and gave him an empty threat. “How was detention?”   
“Awful. Maggie left us with Slughorn. He basically set it up to be a Slug Club meeting,” Sirius ranted.   
“How terrible! You were forced to socialize. I suppose now you’ve learnt your lesson and won’t wreak anymore havoc in Herbology?” Remus smirked.   
“Ha. Ha. You’re hilarious,” James answered.   
“But why don’t you want to join? It doesn’t seem too bad, honestly,” Peter asked.   
“I’m nothing but a names to him,” Sirius explained bitterly. His family was famous, so his trouble with Slughorn was only the beginning. The entire school had expectations for him. Peter nodded, understanding his issue. James ruffly patted Sirius on the back, then turned and jumped onto his bed.   
“Not to mention Snivellus,” James added, flipping through a quidditch supplies catalog.   
“And Malfoy, and Mulciber, Rosier,” Sirius started. He grit his teeth and shook his head knowing the topic would only upset him. Remus’s stomac twisted in knots at the reminder of Death Eaters attending his school. That was probably the reason why they hadn’t invited him. The full moon was too close and he needed to be at full strength if they were ‘pranking’ the Death Eaters. He should be able to help, especially on the full moon. The wolf was stronger than any of them. He swallowed, forcing those thoughts into the darkest corners of his mind. Anything he did as the wolf would be worse than anything they would ever do. No one deserved that.   
“Maybe the mirrors will help with your signal problem?” Remus suggested lightly, referring to the mirrors he had given to James and Sirius for Christmas.  
“We could use them to reflect light into each other’s eyes when someone’s coming,” James said, with a snap of his fingers. Remus smiled remembering all the nights the three of them spent trying and failing to figure out what the mirrors did. “Brilliant idea, Lupin. Guess we’re all set for tomorrow then,”  
“Its unbelievable that after all this time you still have no idea what they do,” Remus clicked his tongue and shook his head taunting his friends.   
“Does this mean you’re finally going to tell us what they do, moonchild?” Sirius drawled. Remus rolled his eyes at his attempted nickname. They had been throwing around ridiculous names all as obvious as this ever since James suggested it in January. Peter snorted and James smirked.   
“You are not calling me moonchild,” Remus argued, trying not to laugh.   
“I don’t think people are allowed to pick their nicknames?” Sirius returned crossing his arms.   
“Fine, Pickles,” Remus laughed. Sirius winced at the name but quickly regained composure.   
“You should tell us what the mirrors do, oh wise and powerful moonchild,” James laughed crawling to the edge of the beds. Remus thought about it for a moment, not yet wanting to give up on watching his friends struggle with something so simple.   
“If I do, Moonchild is off the table,” Remus demanded.   
“Deal,” James said, gruffly taking his hand. Sirius joined bringing Peter with him.   
“Get the mirrors,” Remus ordered. James and Sirius skipped off to their trucks. Peter sat cross legged at the foot of his bed, giving him a front row seat for what was about to happen. James and Sirius stood in front of him with their shoulders touching and identical expressions of excitement on their faces.   
“Stand on opposite sides of the room then look into the mirrors,” Remus told them. They exchanged looks of confusion before James backed up against the door and Sirius against the back wall. The boys peared into their mirrors but instead of seeing their own reflection they saw their counterpart staring back at them.   
“Hey! I can see you!” Sirius exclaimed, bouncing up and down. His voice echoed in James’s mirror delayed by only a fraction of a second.   
“I can hear you!” James shrieked with excitment. “Oh, this is brilliant, Lupin. BRILLIANT!” Forgetting that they were supposed to be keeping Remus unaware, James, Sirius, and Peter immediately jumped into solidifying their plans.   
“Why are you going to the greenhouse?” Remus interrupted with irritation lacing his stern voice. The three of them stared at him seeming startled by his presence. They glanced at each other slightly panic stricken.   
“What do you mean?” James asked nonchalantly.   
“We’re already in enough trouble with Sprat, after what happened this morning. Maybe we should just leave Herbology alone for a bit?” Remus suggested cautiously, not wanting to argue with his friends but also not wanting to see them in more trouble. “You could go after Slughorn, maybe he’d get the hint that Sirius doesn’t want to be in his club.”   
“We’re not pranking Sprat, Remus.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “We just need something, from the greenhouse.”   
“For a prank against the Slytherins,” Peter added, quickly.   
“Alihotsy, should be hilarious. Goshawk said it causes hysteria,” James laughed. Remus rolled his eyes, clenched his jaw, and tried desperately hard to hold in his argument but when Sirius and Peter added their affirmations of the hilarity of it all he couldn’t help it.   
“Sending armed, hormonal teenagers into a fit of hysteria would be hilarious. There’s no possible way anyone else would get hurt. Nor any way for you to get expelled for drugging other students,” Remus said dryly.   
“Lupin,” James’s eyes narrowed in concern, “you usually like our pranks.”   
“This one’s too dangerous, James,” Remus said. “They’re Death Eaters. The last thing we need is to give them an excuse to hurt someone.” James opened his mouth to protest further but Sirius cut him off.   
“Remus is right. We’ll just have Peter give ‘em one of his special explosions at their quidditch practice,” Sirius said winking at Peter. James looked at Sirius confused but all he got was a half smile. Remus was just as confused as James but decided it was best to let it go. “I’m gonna get some sleep. Good night guys.” Sirius turned away from his astounded looking friends, stripped into his pants, and jumped into bed pulling his curtains closed behind him.   
“I… guess we should all get to bed.” James’s statement sounded more like a question but nonetheless they all followed.


	13. A Long Night

Chapter 13 A Long Night   
It was hours before any of them made a sound again. Remus’s loud snores were first to break the silence followed by the soft padding of Sirius’s feet against the floor. He lightly shook Peter’s bed causing him to immediately get to his feet.  
“I knew it!” Peter whispered. Sirius shushed him as they crept over to James’s bed.  
James slept closest to Remus who slept closest to the door. Getting James up and sneaking out was not going to be easy. Sirius tried shaking the bed as he did with Peter but got no response. Sirius signalled Peter to follow him and they both tiptoed slowly to the side of James’s bed. Sirius loudly ripped open the curtains hoping to startle his friend awake. James, however, slept on. His head was hanging over the side of his bed, his mouth slacked open causing drool to trickle down his face. Sirius shook his head in disbelief. James still had a smirk playing on his lips even as he slept. Peter poked James’s arm but only caused James to mutter a bit. There was a sharp pause in Remus’s snores and a ruffle of his sheets. Sirius and Peter froze, watching Remus’s bed, praying he wouldn’t wake up. The snores resumed and they sighed in relief.  
“The silencing charm,” Peter whispered, pointing to James. He took out his wand and pointed it at his unsuspecting friend. Sirius’s hand flew out and forced Peter’s hand to his side. Peter jumped back, bewildered by his friend’s actions.   
“You’re rubbish at charms,” Sirius whispered his explanation. Peter nodded in agreement, though he looked slightly put out. There was not another choice in the matter, though. If Peter did the spell wrong James’s head would swell to the size of a watermelon in no time. They would have a hard time explaining to Madam Pomfrey why they were practising Charms in the middle of the night. So Sirius took a deep breath, concentrated on nothing else but the charm, and muttered, “Silencio,” with his wand pointed at James. He smirked to himself, seeing no signs of swelling on his slumbering friend. It was a charm that most students accomplish in their fifth year. Just wait until Flitwick found out.  
Peter jumped onto James’s bed. James shot up, let out a silent scream, and scrambled for his wand. He thrust it in Peter’s face, who tumbled backwards in fear. Sirius caught him before he could loudly hit the floor. James stared at Sirius with sweat streaming down his face, still panting from the rude awakening. Sirius set Peter down on the floor as quietly as he could and mouthed “mandrakes” at James. James then jumped out of bed with a soft thud. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and his mirror and ran out of the room. Peter snatched his coat from the hooks next to the door and chased James down the steps. Sirius dashed for his dressing gown, seized his mirror from his bedside table, and followed James and Peter out, closing the door silently behind him.  
“We did it!” Peter exclaimed, collapsing into one of the chairs in their common room. “I thought for sure he was going to wake up.”  
“We’re not done yet. And be quiet, you’ll wake the dead with that noise,” Sirius whispered, harshly. James grabbed Sirius by the arm and pointed to his throat, demanding he take the charm off of him. “Right, sorry, mate.” Sirius muttered the counter charm. James cleared his throat, finally free of his restrictions.  
“Okay, we all know what we’re supposed to do, right?” James asked, looking directly at Peter.  
“Yes. I’m to stay inside the castle, keeping watch.” Peter said, bitterly.  
“No, you hide next to the stairs, in the bushes, outside the castle, keeping watch,” James corrected.  
“Same thing,” Peter muttered.  
“It’s a very important job, Pete,” Sirius told him. “If we get caught, we won’t be able to get the mandrake leaves, then we won’t be able to complete Operation Animal Instincts!” Sirius smirked. ‘Operation Animal Instincts’ was a code name they came up with in case they ever needed to talk about their becoming animagi in public.  
“I saw Filch oiling his chains while you were in detention,” Peter told them, suddenly going pale.  
“Exactly why you’re keeping watch. Now get a grip on yourself you’re supposed to be a Gryffindor,” Sirius said. Peter gulped and straightened up masking his fear.  
“Shall we?” James said, leading the way across the common room. Huddled under the cloak they pushed open the portrait, ignoring the fat lady’s complaints about being woken up so late in the evening.  
“We’ll be back later,” James whispered, causing her to panic about being spoken to by someone she couldn’t see. Peter, Sirius, and James climbed down the step, sniggering the entire way. They froze at the mouth of the main corridor. A large misshapen figure was grunting its way through the castle’s front door. The figure tumbled forward. There was a loud bang of a heavy foot and a rattle of glass before the creature regained balance. The boys relaxed when he started to drunkenly sing a merry tune in a baritone voice that way quite familiar to them. He crossed into the moonlight that was streaming through the windows and their suspicions were confirmed. It was only Hogwarts's gamekeeper Hagrid carrying large boxes labelled “POTIONS SUPPLIES.” He turned around a corner and disappeared from sight. James and Peter sighed in relief but Sirius noticed that the door had been left open.  
“If we go out that way, it will lead us directly to the greenhouses,” Sirius whispered.  
“Will we be able to get back in?” Peter asked, nervously. Their original plan was to use the secret passageway that leads out to the Black Lake, all they had to do to get back in was leave the door open. This seemed like a much simpler plan to Peter.   
“Course, we’ll just fly in through our dorm window,” James shrugged, leading them out the front door.  
“B-but… you’re not on the quidditch team. You can’t get into the broom closet anymore,” Peter whispered, but it was too late. They were standing at the top of the stone steps with the door shut tightly behind them.  
“Right…. Hopefully, one of the windows on the ground floor will be unlocked,” James shrugged.  
“If not we’ll just break one,” Sirius added.  
“Absolutely not! We cannot make this anymore worse than it already it. My mum said-”  
“Then we’ll just have a little camping trip,” Sirius smiled, thrusting his mirror into Peter’s hand.  
“But-”  
“We’ll be fine,” James groaned, “just go.”  
Peter sulked off down the steps. He climbed over the wall, when it was safe enough, and slinked off into the bushes. James and Sirius grinned at each other before racing down the steps, the cloak billowing around their feet. Dew was beginning to form on the grass around them. James’s feet cramped with cold and Sirius’s slippers were soaked. They trudged through the mud and sharp twigs. James saluted the quidditch field as they passed it in remembrance of last term. Sirius rolled his eyes as they approached the greenhouse. He unlocked the door with his wand, knowing James probably forgot his. James pushed open the door letting the humid air envelop his bare chest and frozen toes. The cloak was good for many things but keeping them warm was not one of them. James threw off the cloak so they could move about freely.   
“Do you have to sleep half naked?” Sirius said, as if only now realising James’s shirtless form standing so close to him.  
“You sleep in your pants, Black!” James defended.  
“At least I’ve got the decency to wear my bathrobe,” Sirius muttered.  
“Guys, focus! Mandrakes.” Peter’s voice came out of the mirror clutched in James’s hand.  
“I thought the mirrors only worked when we looked into them?” James asked Sirius who shrugged his answer.  
“To be fair, you’re speaking very loudly.” Peter’s voice came again. James rolled his eyes, picked up the mirror, and grinned into it.  
“Hiya, Pettigrew. What’s the status of our hairy friend?”  
“Lupin or Hagrid?” Peter questioned.  
“Nice one,” Sirius laughed, making his way over to the Mandrakes.  
“Where’s Hagrid?” James answered.  
“On his way back to his place. Have you found the Mandrakes yet?” Peter asked.  
“Sirius’s got ‘em. Peter, what’s worse, only pants- nothing else, or pyjama bottoms but no shirt?” James asked. Sirius rolled his eyes snipping off one of the bottom, larger leaves with James in mind.  
“Only pants. But Sirius is wearing his dressing gown,” was Peter’s answer.  
“That’s practically naked!” James argued. Sirius crept up from behind him and pulled his pyjama bottoms down around his ankles.  
“Now you’re practically naked,” Sirius smirked, laughing while James squirmed to cover himself.  
“Hey, Pete,” Sirius said, taking the mirror from James’s hand, “is the coast clear?”  
“As a crystal. James’s gonna hit you,” Peter warned. Sure enough, Sirius felt a sharp pain spread through his shoulder. “Guys please don’t fight. I’m freezing my you-know-what’s off out here.”  
“We won’t. Sirius deserved it, he can’t hit me back,” James smiled.  
“I’m not sure about that. You were being a twit,” Sirius argued.  
“Guys,” Peter implored.  
“Don’t worry, Pete. We’ll solve this in the dorm room,” Sirius said.  
“But then we’ll wake Lupin,” James returned.  
“You scared of Remus now?” Sirius laughed.  
“Me? You’re the one that wanted to sneak out,” James answered.  
“Only cause you wanted to keep this a from him,” Sirius said. James scoffed but failed to find a retort.  
“Fine. We’ll tell him,” James said, thinking he had his friend stumped.  
“Good. I’m tired of lying to each other,” Sirius said. James laughed.  
“Pettigrew! Pettigrew, did you hear him?” James spoke into the mirror. “We’re going to tell Lupin about Operation Animal Instincts.” James waited but there was no answer. “Peter, you there?”  
“What’s happened?” Sirius asked after having heard no answer.  
“Maybe the mirrors've gone faulty?” James suggested.  
“Or he got caught,” Sirius said the thing James had been worried about. Hearing the words spoken out loud caused him to spring into action, pulling Sirius closer to him so he could throw the cloak over the both of them. They ran out of the greenhouse together, faster and much more careless than they had before. As they came closer to the castle they saw Peter standing on the top of the stairs with Filch gripping his arm. Peter had pointed his attention in the opposite direction of the greenhouse so James was able to crumple up the cloak and shove it into Sirius’s pocket.  
“What if he searches us? We’ve got to hide these,” Sirius said, pulling the leaves out and looking around for a convenient hiding place in an empty grass field. James grunted, took the leaves out of Sirius’s hand, and shoved them down his pants.  
“We’ve got to keep those in our mouths!” Sirius yelled, gaining Filch’s attention. Filch yelled for them to come back to the castle.  
“Let’s go,” James said, running again. Sirius followed closely behind him, putting the Mandrake leaves out of his mind.  
“Well, well, well. Look what we have ‘ere. Students out of bed, wandering the grounds, and at this hour,” Filch sneered, as they climbed the last few steps, panting along the way.  
“I’m sorry guys,” Peter cried. “I didn’t see him coming. And he heard me.”  
“Talking to ‘imself in the bushes, so ‘e says. If it’s anything to do with you two, I reckon it’s more,” Filch said, clasping his bony hands around Sirius’s and James’s shoulders. “Just wait ‘till your ‘ead of ‘ouse ‘ears about this. She’s just about ‘ad it with you. Might even let me have a crack at ya.” Peter whimpered and followed Filch as he steered James and Sirius back into the castle. Filch cackled as he listed all the medieval ways the school used to punish its students. By the time they reached McGonagall’s office Peter was trembling, even James looked worried.  
McGonagall pulled her door open after Filch had banged his gnarled hand against it much more than what was necessary. Her dressing gown was tied tightly around her and her hair hung loosely around her waist. The boys blushed to see her in this state.  
“Mr Filch! I hope you have a good explanation for this,” she said irritably, not yet seeing her students. Filch explained the situation to her, embellishing where he saw fit. By the end of his tale, McGonagall sent him away and the boys could not help but feel relief even while she looked so crossly at them. She called them into her office. They sat comfortably around her desk as she rekindled the fire having noticed their wet clothes and trembling lips.  
“You three are rather bright boys, this has been proven on many occasions,” she began.  
“Thank you, ma’am,” James said.  
“Thus being so, I can only assume that you know the reason why we have the rule that we do,” McGonagall continued, ignoring James.  
“Yes, ma’am,” Sirius answered.  
“You understand that we do not allow you to venture out of the castle after dark, for your own safety?” McGonagall inquired, taking her place behind her desk. She pressed her fingertips against each other waiting for an answer.  
“Yes, Professor,” Peter said, quietly. James and Sirius hummed their agreement.  
“Good.” McGonagall nodded her head, looking thoughtfully at the three of them. “Is there a reason why you felt you needed to endanger your lives tonight?”  
“For a prank,” Sirius answered, quickly.  
“What?” McGonagall asked, looking at Sirius. Sirius cleared his throat and sat up straighter.  
“For a prank, Professor. You see, Peter has a paralysing fear of werewolves. And we heard howling last month, so we told Peter there was a werewolf in the forbidden forest, that’s why it’s forbidden.” Sirius explained.  
“So, we told him it was a full moon tonight. Then waited ‘till he was asleep and carried him out there. We were so far away from him because we wanted to make it sound like there was howling coming from the forest,” James added.  
“He heard us and hid in the bushes. And when Pete gets scared he talks to himself. Bit mental but it keeps him calm, I guess,” Sirius finished with a shrug. McGonagall looked positively irate with them but seemed to believe what they had spewed.  
“Mr Pettigrew, did you ever think to look up at the sky to see if it really was a full moon?” McGonagall questioned.  
“Er… n-no ma’am,” Peter sputtered. McGonagall looked as if she wanted desperately to say something but thought the better of it.  
“Mr Pettigrew, given the friends that you have, I would suggest to you that you be aware of your surroundings. Hogwarts is not keeping a werewolf in the forbidden forest. That would be unsafe for its students, the staff, and the werewolf himself. You have divinations this year, it might help you in that class to pay attention to the lunar cycle,” McGonagall told him.  
“Y-yes ma’am,” Peter answered, now suppressing laughter.   
“You may go to bed, Mr Pettigrew,” McGonagall ordered. Peter rose and turned to leave.  
“Yes, Professor. Good night,” Peter answered and scurried out the door.  
James and Sirius smirked at each other briefly before returning to their solemn appearances.  
"Himself, Professor?" Sirius questioned, arching an eyebrow. James and McGonagall looked at him confused. "You called the werewolf him."  
"I'm not here to talk to you about a nonexistent werewolf, Mr Black," McGonagall said.  
"But if he were really nonexistent, wouldn't you have used a less specific pronoun?" James asked, catching on to Sirius's direction. They suspected that their professor knew about their friend's condition. If she did, she might be helpful.  
"Potter," McGonagall began, "this past term, yourself and Mr Black have proven to be uncontrollable."  
"Not sure if that's a bad thing," Sirius muttered, almost unintelligibly.  
"Quiet," she said, sternly. Sirius looked down at his lap. James looked blankly at the back wall. "You have tormented other students for the sake of your own amusement. As I said in January, I would not have believed it of you, until now." Sirius’s and James's eyes jumped to her, shocked and hurt by her change of opinion. "I'm sorry to tell you this but you are in danger of expulsion."  
"For what! Toads and slugs?" Sirius exploded.  
"We've been caught out of bed plenty of times before now and have never been in danger of being expelled!" James added.  
"Besides, we never would have let anything actually happen to Peter, or anyone else," Sirius said. McGonagall sighed, looking torn between two very difficult issues.  
"It's not about today," McGonagall said, calmly. "You have targeted students, Severus Snape in particular if I'm not mistaken, for no evident reason. It's dangerous, not just for your target, but for others as well. It's our priority at Hogwarts to provide a safe learning environment for all students."  
James and Sirius sat in silence, not knowing what to say, or if there was even a thing to say that would make her change her mind.  
"Professor, what about the student that was attacked today, Mckinnon? That wasn't us. And she's in the hospital, we've never done that," James said respectfully, trying not to let his anger seep through his voice.  
"An investigation is in progress. I assure you that when the culprit is caught, he or she will be given a fitting punishment," McGonagall said.  
"But we're trying to protect students like Marlene McKinnon," Sirius argued.  
"Your actions against the Slytherins have caused a rivalry between your houses, worse than it was before," she said gently, though what she didn't say was clear to them. She blamed them for what happened to Marlene.  
"They're Death Eaters!" Sirius yelled, jumping to his feet.  
"Mr Black, control yourself," McGonagall said, sternly. Sirius's nostrils flared as he clenched his fist but still he sat back down and attempted to control himself. "That is a tremendous accusation!"  
"But it's true. We saw Malfoy and Wilkes show Rosier their marks," James told her, coming to Sirius's defence.  
"You saw their marks?" McGonagall questioned, not looking as if she believed him. James thought a moment then looked guiltily at Sirius.  
"Well... not exactly, but it was obvious what it was," James finally answered.  
"You made an assumption without any proper evidence," McGonagall countered.  
"No, we heard their conversation," Sirius said.  
"And what did they say?" McGonagall asked.  
"We don't remember exactly," James said, looking to Sirius. "It was a long time ago."  
"Rosier definitely said something about the mark," Sirius said.  
"Enough," McGonagall said and James and Sirius fell silent. "This prejudice against the Slytherin house needs to end. Sirius, I expected you to be more understanding given you family history, but I guess not. I'll be writing to your parents to schedule a meeting to discuss your behaviours. Until then, I suggest you keep your heads down and focus on your studies. No more fighting with the Slytherins, or any other student, understood?" James and Sirius nodded and muttered their affirmations.  
"Professor, will you at least look into Malfoy, Wilkes, and Rosier?" Sirius pleaded.  
"Good night, Mr Black and Mr Potter," McGonagall said, gesturing to the door.  
"But-" Sirius started to argue but James grabbed him by the arm and pulled him from the room. They walked quickly and silently back to Gryffindor Tower.  
"I can't believe she's not even going to investigate, Rosier," Sirius exclaimed, throwing himself down on the common room's couch.  
"I can't believe they're blaming us for what happened to McKinnon," James added.  
They stared off into the dying embers of the fire, each heavily contemplating the possibility of their expulsion.  
"I think we should let more people in on it," James said suddenly. "If McKinnon had known there are Death Eaters here, she wouldn't be in the hospital, I know it. And they can't blame us if all of Gryffindor is fighting them."  
"Good point, James, but how are we going to get people to believe us? We couldn't even get one let alone the whole of Gryffindor," Sirius said.  
"There is one person people listen to no matter what story she puts out," James said.  
"Who? Rita Skeeter?" Sirius smirked. "Clever mate, but I doubt she's gonna write about Death Eaters at Hogwarts. People are still denying they exist and she's been pretty vague about her stance on the issue."  
"I'm being serious, Sirius. Bertha Jorkins, the fifth year. People will listen to her no matter how much of a nutter she is. You know she's the one that started the rumour about Snively and I secretly dating," James grimaced. "Anyway, people are so scared right now, even the rumour of Death Eaters will keep them on their toes."  
"That might actually work," Sirius admitted.  
"It will work. There's no way they'll expel us if everyone's on our side," James said.  
"Mate, I don't know if you've noticed, but people don't really like us right now. We keep losing house points and Pevensie said that some of the team blames you for them losing to Hufflepuff last match," Sirius told him.  
"I'm not even on the team anymore! They've had plenty of time to find a replacement. Blame me for the match against the Slytherins, fine, but Hufflepuff’s on you…. Sirius, you should join the team. You'd make a better chaser than Montgomery," James said, cringing at Montgomery's name. Sirius shook his head laughing about how easily distracted his friend was. "He's the worst player I've ever seen!"  
"How would that help our problem? I'm rubbish as a chaser," Sirius asked, bringing James's attention back on more important issues.  
"Well like Maggie said; we'll keep our heads down, focus on our studies, answer questions in class, help a few first years, you join the Quidditch team, help 'em win the next match. Even if you are rubbish as a chaser you can't be worse than Montgomery. We might actually earn enough points to win the house cup," James smirked.  
"You want me to keep my head down and join the Quidditch team? Do I look like Longbottom to you? Next, you'll ask me to try for prefect," Sirius scoffed.  
"You like Quidditch. And Longbottom's not so bad. He stands up for the muggle borns and he makes a pretty good prefect," James shrugged.  
"Longbottom's a geek. That's why he makes a good prefect," Sirius returned.  
"It's just 'till we're in the clear. We'll both be Longbottoms," James smiled.  
"Just wait 'till Remus hears we're gonna be expelled. Maggie's gonna get an earful from him," Sirius grinned.  
James and Sirius spent the rest of the night in the common room joking with each other about various things. They were too upset to sleep. In the morning they broke the news to Remus and Peter. Remus did write five pages on why his friends should not be expelled but sent it to Dumbledore instead. They told Bertha Jorkins about Death Eaters being at Hogwarts at breakfast and by mid day not a student in school wasn't talking about it. The four of them were happy to see Malfoy squirming nervously in his seat in the Great Hall at lunch. They even passed by to give him a scare.  
They did as they were told and kept their heads down. They put Operation Animal Instincts on hold. (Given the fact that they had to hold the Mandrake leaves in their mouths for an entire month, it was for the best.) Sirius even talked to Cresswell, the Gryffindor's quidditch team's captain, about trying out but was told it was too late in the year. They did continue to use harmless pranks against the known Death Eaters, which was merely a nuisance to them than anything else. Snape they left alone completely having been pointed out directly by McGonagall. He was starting to get comfortable, he even sat with Evans at the Gryffindor table on occasions. Evans was back to being courteous with James again, which brightened his spirits. That was until they saw Snape at dinner one night surrounded by people on their known Death Eater list, gesturing to his left arm. His name was added to their list immediately after that.  
Their parents were contacted as promised. James received a stern letter from his parents and Sirius got a howler. He just barely made it out of the Great Hall before it exploded. The howler had been about the shame of attacking the family. Despite his friends' reassurances that nobody heard a word of what it said, he knew it wasn't true by the look of Narcissa's smug face whenever she saw him. And James had stopped pranking the Malfoys altogether.   
The meeting with their parents was scheduled for a week from then. Even James seemed a bit nervous about it. They were taken out of class by Malfoy, who was head boy, and lead to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. They sat outside of the gargoyle shaped door, palms sweating and knees shaking, waiting for their parents to show.


	14. Purveyors of Aid to Magical Mischief Makers

Chapter 14 Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers  
“I guess the Potter’s and the Black’s will finally meet,” Sirius joked wryly. James chuckled but said nothing. James needed the silence to think his way out of the situation. For Sirius the silence didn’t aid him at all. He kept thinking about what his mother would say the minute she saw him, and in front of James too. He hoped, against his better instinct, that she didn’t bring his father with her. The wooden seats lined against the wall outside of the Headmaster’s office seemed to have more of an effect on the guilty subconscious than McGonagall’s comfortable office chairs. He suddenly regretted everything -well almost everything- that they had done that year.  
Sirius jumped to his feet having spotted a tall, thin man striding down the hall towards them. His hair, cropped short and shaved on the sides, had only flecks of black at the top. His sunken eyes seemed to have no color, and there was an odd smell that seemed to fill the corridor. He had one of his hands deep in the pocket of his robes, the other swung a black cane that sparkled green whenever the light hit it. His bushy, gray eyebrows were permanently stuck in a frown over his eyes and his lips pursed as he looked down his hooked nose at the world. Every time the cane hit the floor Sirius’s heart jumped, his mouth had gone dry, and his throat constricted but still he stood. James thought he looked as old as Dumbledore but said nothing.  
“Hey, Dad,” Sirius smiled, his voice an octave higher than usual.  
“Mr Black,” James said, rising to his feet to shake the man’s hand. “It’s good to meet you.”  
Mr Black starred James down, eyeing him from head to toe.  
“I take it you’re the Potter boy?” Mr Black answered in a dead voice.  
“Dad, this is James Potter,” Sirius said. Mr Black gave one last look at James before turning abruptly back to his son. James hand dropped. He sucked in a deep breath making himself seem taller and tried, for his friend’s sake, to keep his expression neutral.  
“Dad, if I could just explain,” Sirius began.  
“Yes, boy, I think you should. And it better be a fine explanation. No Black has ever been expelled from Hogwarts and we’re not going to start with you,” Mr Black answered in a harsh whisper. Sirius gulped, staring wide eyed at his father.  
“M-maybe we should wait for Mum?” Sirius suggested, meekly. James stared at his friend in disbelief, it was a though he had never been in trouble before.  
“Your mother’s not coming. She had something scheduled with the Black Hat Society a month ago. I don’t think it’d be fair for her to miss out on the fun because you can’t behave,” Mr Black answered finally taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs. “Start from the beginning, and be sure to explain to me who this Snape character is.”  
“Well, it started in first year - technically on the train to first year,” Sirius started.  
“Sirius,” Mr Black barked, “ I don’t want one of your absurd stories. Just the facts.”  
“Yes sir, but if you want to know who Snape is, we’ve got to start with first year- on the train,” Sirius told him. His father took a deep breath, nodded, and muttered, “make it quick,” allowing Sirius to continue.  
He started with the platform. They had left his brother at home so he stood alone with his parents for the first time since Regulus was born. He was actually excited about spending the entire day with just his parents. His father told him about secrets of the Slytherin common room when his mother wasn’t looking. His mother reminded him three times to eat something off the trolley, “Dumbledore tends to make long speeches,” before she hunged him goodbye. His father rested a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye and said, “I know you’ll do great,” before sending him off. When finally they let him go, the platform had only one other child on it, and that was James Potter. They had literally ran into each other trying to get on the train before it left them behind. They thought nothing of it, barely apologise to each other before going their separate ways. But Sirius couldn’t find an available seat until he saw James again. He had looked different then. His hair was styled with too much hair product, his shoelaces were tied tightly, his glasses were so clean you could see your own reflection in them, and their was not a speck of dirt or jam, on his clothes.  
“Anyone sitting there?” Sirius asked James, pointing to the empty seat beside him. “Everywhere else is full.”  
James shook his head and moved his feet to the floor so Sirius could sit. James didn’t seem to be able to contain his excitement and immediately whipped out a handful of dung bombs from his coat pocket.  
“I’m going to set them off right before we leave,” he explained with a smirk. Sirius was about to suggest they do it closer to the conductor but a sniffle attracted both of their attention. It came from a small, red hair girl, about their age, they later found out to be Lily Evans. She was resting her head against the window, so it was hard to see her face, but they could tell from her red nose and quivering lip that she was crying.  
“What’s the matter?” James asked. Evans looked up at them, startled, and quickly wiped her face.  
“Nothing,” she sniffled. “You should set those off closer to the cab. It’ll be more effective that way.” Sirius was surprised, that was exactly what he was about to suggest.  
“What?” James asked, sounding confused.  
“Those are stink bombs, aren’t they?” she asked, gently.  
“No, they’re dung bombs,” James corrected now understanding where she was trying to direct her attention.  
“You a muggle born?” Sirius asked. Evans nodded. James let out a long “ohhh.”  
“So is that what it is? You don’t wanna be a witch?” James asked.  
“No!” She said, looking angry.  
“Well, then what?” James asked, ignoring her anger.  
“I just… oh nevermind. I’m fine, just want to be left alone,” she said, turning back to the window.  
“Alright then,” James shrugged and turned back to Sirius. They were so engaged in their own conversation that they hadn’t noticed the time passing. James seemed to know just as much, if not more, about quidditch as Sirius, which was a nice surprise. No one in his family like quidditch as much as he, except Regulus but he was too young to really talk about it. Even better was that James supported his rival team, but instead of taking offense, he discussed it civilly with him. They had noticed when another person, Snape, entered their compartment, but gave no acknowledgement. He seemed to only care for the girl, anyway. James, however, slowed their conversation so he could listen. The girl seemed much more talkative with Snape.  
“I don’t want to talk to you,” Evans said in a constricted voice.  
“Why not?” Snape asked.  
“Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore.”  
“So what?”  
She threw a shrewd look at him.  
“So, she’s my sister!”  
“She’s only a-” He caught himself quickly; Evans, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.  
James had jumped to the edge of his seat and seemed keen on berating Snape for his almost insult. It was evident to him that the girl had cared for this ‘Tuney.’  
“But we’re going!” he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. “This is it! We’re off to Hogwarts!”  
She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.  
Sirius stopped where he was, knowing what was coming next. Snape had made a remark about the greatness of the Slytherin house, and James had taken this as his opportunity to say something against Snape. Sirius decided, at that moment, that he would least like to be in Slytherin, and had said as much. That was something he could not tell his father. The only thing that kept him from being a complete disappointment to his family was the belief that he had no control over the Sorting Hat’s decision. So instead he told him something his father would be expecting.  
“Then James said something about muggleborns being all over Hogwarts, and that Snape should stop his muggle hating if he expected to survive the next seven years. Then Snape said something back, something about us being idiots. Then we said something, and so on until the girl took her friend and left, to avoid a fight I guess,” Sirius shrugged ending his tale. His father glanced between James and Sirius, seeming to be in deep thought.  
“You pick on this boy, only because he doesn’t like muggles?” Mr Black said finally, the accusation was clear to his son though James didn’t quite catch on. James made a move to say something but Sirius cut him off quickly.  
“No! He’s been an idiot ever since. Can’t even ride a broom. And he attacked one of my friends in first year. Most of it’s because of house rivalry. You know how it is between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Just good fun, that’s all,” Sirius told him. His panic had widened his eyes and cracked his voice, but his father didn’t seem to notice. Mr Black sat back in his chair, looking thoughtfully out the window in front of them. Sirius bit his lip, his fingers writhing in his lap as he waited for his father to respond. It didn’t help that he could feel James growing angrier by the second.  
“And what about your cousins? Why attack them?” Mr Black asked, his voice -though was still angry- seemed gentler than before.  
“They’re always mean to me, because I’m in Gryffindor,” Sirius shrugged. “And it’s not one sided, they do it too. James and I have been hit by some pretty nasty spells.”  
James started to say something but was distracted but the appearance of two people; one witch and one wizard, walking towards them. The Potter’s were vastly different in appearance. Mr Potter was very tall and slender. He had a thick head of white hair that he kept slicked back with his own Sleek Easy Potion. He looked like James in feature, but he had blue eyes and if he was not conscious of his facial expression, his mouth would turn down into the deepest frown giving him the appearance of a sad turtle, but the moment he grinned his whole face would light up like a Christmas tree. James got his constant smirking lips and hazel eyes from his mother. Mrs Potter was a very short and stout woman who seemed to skip as she walked. She had red thinning hair that she kept wrapped in a bun.  
“Alright, Mum? Dad?” James said, rising to his feet and walking to meet his parents in the middle of the corridor.  
“We are very disappointed in you,” Mr Potter started.  
“Oh, Fleamont give the boy a break. We just got here,” Mrs Potter interrupted. “Look at him. He’s clearly upset.” Mrs Potter patted her son’s cheek and took him by the hand, back to the wooden chairs.  
“Dad, this is Fleamont and Euphemia Potter,” Sirius introduced as they approached. Mr Black nodded curtley in their direction then returned his attention to the window.  
“Sirius,” Mr Potter grinned, “good to see you. We were hoping to see you on the platform,Mr. Black ”  
Mr Black gave a disdained look to Mr Potter and seemed to be disgusted by being addressed by him. If Mr Potter had been bothered by this he didn’t show it. James however let out a deep sigh, that was almost a growl, and straighten his stance, making himself look taller.  
“We must have just missed each other,” Sirius laughed awkwardly, as if the Mr Black he had been referring to was himself.  
“Too bad, too bad,” Mr Potter smiled, kindly at him. “Have you broken in your chess set yet?”  
“Oh, yeah! Nearly beat Remus with it the other day,” Sirius said, his nerves calming slightly. “Thanks again.”  
“Don’t mention it. It was our pleasure,” Mr Potter winked. With that the group fell silent, waiting for the headmaster to call them in. Their wait wasn’t much longer however. Professor McGonagall was walking briskly towards them, her emerald green robes billowed behind her. James and Sirius jumped to their feet and stood in front of their parents so they would be the first to greet their professor. They exchanged a nervous look at the last moment and Sirius calmed completely taking this as a sign that James was only angry at his father for his rudeness.  
“Morning, Professor,” James and Sirius said together, with identical grins on their faces. McGonagall shot them a look that told them this was not a time to be smiling.  
“It’s about time!” Mr Black started to complain.  
“Yes, I’m sorry. Another student was in need of my attention,” McGonagall explained, apologetically.  
“That’s not an excuse! I’ve been waiting here for thirty minutes. If I had known the incompit-” Mr Black had stopped quickly at the look on McGonagall’s face. Sirius stared in awe at his professor and James stifled a laugh.  
“Mr Black, I assure you, if you hadn’t have come so early, you wouldn’t have had to wait so long,” McGonagall answered. “Shall we go? The headmaster’s expecting us. Sirius - James, wait out here until we’re ready for you.” With that she muttered a nonsensical password that caused the giant gargoyle to spin upward, revealing a staircase. She and their parents disappeared behind the first spiral and James turned to Sirius.  
“What was that about?” James shot.  
“Sorry ‘bout that mate. That’s how they always are. They think they’re better than everyone else just ‘cause they’re Blacks,” Sirius said, he rolled his eyes and sat back down. James, however stayed standing.  
“Not that! I was expecting that - sort of. But I meant you!” James yelled, his voice echoing down the corridor, startling a first year.  
“What did I do? I couldn’t tell him what we said about Slytherin! He’d have taken it personally,” Sirius defended.  
“Not that either. You acted like - like.” James failed to get the words. He groaned in frustration and started to pace.  
“Like what, James?” Sirius asked, trying to remember if he had said or done anything that would cause an offense.  
“Like you agreed with Snape! You made it sound like you didn’t care how he felt about muggles, only that he attacked Peter and couldn’t ride a broom properly,” James finished, raking a hand through his hair and messaging his neck. “I mean do you? Given your father, it’s not like it would be unexpected.”  
It was Sirius’s turn to be angry now. The look that crossed Sirius’s face caused guilt to stir in the pit of James’s stomach. Of course Sirius wasn’t like that, it was obvious now. But it was too late the words were already out and Sirius was fuming.  
“I didn’t mean-” James began, trying to apologize.  
“Yes, you did. Everyone expects it of me, why shouldn’t you. That’s probably why we’re getting expelled, they think we’re doing it because he’s a halfblood.” Sirius said. The truth of his words bringing tears to his eyes. He shot to his feet, trying to hide the fact that he was crying from James. His mind had gone blank, he barely saw the window in front of him. “I’m quite sure that they would kill me if they found out I’m a blood traitor, that’s why I didn’t tell him. Bit of a coward but,” Sirius sighed and gave a weak shrug, “there’s no excuse for it.”  
“Literally kill you?” James asked after he took a moment to process what he said. He walked over and leaned against the window sill next to his friend.  
“No, probably not,” Sirius laughed. “They would lock me in the basement. That’s what happened to Andy when they found out. Tonks, her husband, had to go and rescue her.”  
“Well, if you ever decide to tell them, let me know so I can rescue you from their basement.” James smiled. “You can stay at my place. Mum adores you. Just ask Lupin, she wouldn’t shut up about you after you left,” Sirius grinned back at him, touched at his friends offer.  
“Think I’ll wait ‘till I’m 17 then just disappear. Move to South America or something, that’ll really irk ‘em.”  
“And marry a muggle!” James laughed. They talked of the many adventures they could have in South America after they graduated - or if they got expelled. It had started to rain, water splattering the windows, coming down in bigger droplets by the minute. The longer they waited the worse the storm got. By the time McGonagall came for them thunder had sounded in the distant mountains.They climbed the stone step up to Dumbledore’s office their worries returning to them.  
Dumbledore sat behind his desk, with his blue pointed hat atop his head, his half moon spectacles sat on his crooked nose, his white beard covering his belly, his thin fingers pressed together under his chin as he looked thoughtfully at the boys who had entered the room. James and Sirius took a seat in the two chairs that separated the Potters from the Blacks. McGonagall stood behind Dumbledore with her hands clasped together resting at her waist. James and Sirius had never seen Professor Dumbledore outside of the Great Hall. It was odd, almost as odd as when they ran into Professor Flitwick in Diagon Alley last year.  
“H-have you come to a decision yet?” James asked, being the first to break the silence.  
“Not quite, we’d like to hear from you two first, if you don’t mind,” Dumbledore said, a slight smile playing on his thin lips.  
“Yes, Professor. What exactly would you like to hear?” Sirius asked.  
“You’re explanation of course,” Dumbledore said. “Many of your teachers have reported that you are uncontrollable in class. And then, of course, there’s the matter of Severus Snape.”  
“Yes, sir.” James said. “See Snape has made a few comments about muggles and muggle borns that was-”  
“-less than friendly,” Sirius finished.  
So, I took it upon myself to -  
“-correct him.”  
“It was only a few verbal arguments at first, then he used magic against one of our friends and, well it may have gotten out of hand I suppose,” James admitted.  
“And we don’t mean anything against our teachers,” Sirius said.  
“Not at all,” James agreed. “If we had known we were causing so much trouble in class, we would have tried to solve the issue.”  
“Minerva,” Dumbledore said, turning to face McGonagall, “how are they in your class?”  
“They’re manageable. They get a little off topic every so often, but that’s usually when they finish early,” McGonagall told him.  
“Thank you,” Dumbledore said, turning back to the boys. “Back to the topic of young Severus.”  
“I know what you’re going to say, Professor,” James started. “And believe me I totally agree with you. We were idiotic, immature, completely reckless, and we’re really sorry. I’m just hoping against hope that you’ll give us another chance, which I admit we may not deserve but if you find it in your heart to forgive us, I know we can earn your trust back.”  
Sirius looked shocked by James’s speech but nodded in agreement nonetheless. Dumbledore seemed to mull over James’s words. Their parents sat on the edge of their seats waiting for his verdict.  
“Minerva, what are their best classes?” Dumbledore asked, breaking the heavy silence.  
“Sirius is best at charms and James, transfigurations,” McGonagall said. James grinned proudly at his professor who shot him a look of warning. They weren’t in the clear yet.  
“And Mr Snape’s, do you know his?” Dumbledore asked.  
“I can’t be certain, but I believe it’s potions,” McGonagall admitted. James and Sirius stared confused at their Headmaster, who gave them a short smile before continuing.  
“And in other subjects, are they doing well?”  
“Yes, of course. They’re excellent students in that area,” McGonagall answered.  
“Professor McGonagall and I have been discussing adding an extra period for study, particularly for the first years, but really for anyone who was in need of some extra help,” Dumbledore began. “The only problem was finding time in our teacher’s already busy schedules for this period, but now I think we’ve found a solution. Mr Potter and Mr Black I will not be expelling you.”  
The Potters erupted in relief and Sirius grinned. Mr Black continued to stare, blank faced, at the Headmaster.  
“Instead you will, until further notice, spend an hour after classes tutoring those in need with Severus Snape. Hopefully this will gain you a new friend and a better appreciation for your professors.” Dumbledore finished, he looked bemused by the boys slacked mouths and astonished expressions. “Does this seem fair?” he asked, tuning to the parents.  
“More than fair. Good day, Albus,” Mr Black said, rising to his feet. He shook the headmaster’s hand, gave a warning to his son, then turned to leave all before Dumbledore could give his answer.  
“Mr and Mrs Potter, do you have any objections?” Dumbledore asked them, kindly.  
“Couldn’t think of anything more fitting,” Mr Potter complimented, Mrs Potter gave her agreement.  
“I’m glad,” Dumbledore smiled. “James would you walk your parents out? Professor McGonagall and I would like a moment alone with Sirius.”  
“Yes sir,” James said, quietly. The Potter’s disappeared behind the tall, oak door that separated the office from the giant gargoyle in the hall. Dumbledore held up a hand stopping the questions Sirius was about to ask, waiting for their footsteps to fade into silence. McGonagall took the seat Mrs Potter was using and summoned three cups of tea with a wave of her wand.  
“You already knew you weren’t going to expel us, didn’t you?” Sirius asked. Dumbledore gave a half smile over his tea cup.  
“We had to give the impression that it might have happened. A certain teacher believes you to be insubordinate,” Dumbledore explained, looking apologetic. “I rather like having you at this school. You add humour in these dark times.”  
“If it weren’t for Severus,” McGonagall said, seeming to be reminding Dumbledore of something.  
“Yes, that as your friend said, seems to have gotten out of hand. I’m sure you’ll try your best to fix that,” Dumbledore said. Sirius nodded in response, taking a sip of his tea. “Sirius, I have to ask you something that I need you to respond with the utmost honesty. Can you do that?”  
“Yes sir,” Sirius said, setting his tea cup down on the desk so Dumbledore could have his full attention.  
“Your father, when he explained what he believed to have happened, made it seemed that you were targeting Severus because of his blood status,” Dumbledore said. Sirius had already been rubbed raw by this issue, a million times before now. The question had been posed against him since first year, despite most of his targets being pure blooded. He sat up straighter, swallowed, and waited to his headmaster to continue. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but given your chosen friends, your obvious disregard for most of your family, your protective behaviour towards muggle borns and other such people, I do not believe this to be true.”  
“You’re not wrong,” Sirius answered, relief filling his body for the first time in a week. Dumbledore gave him a proud sort of smile that set a twinkle in his eye.  
“I am very glad to hear it.”  
“Professor, I am glad you believed it of me,” Sirius admitted, sheepishly, but found he couldn’t contain himself.  
Dumbledore gave Sirius a moment to collect himself.  
“This leads me to the point of our conversation. This is where I need you to be honest with me, no matter how hard it may be.” Sirius nodded indicating that he was ready for his question. “Should I have any reason to believe that you are in danger at home?”  
Sirius’s throat thickened. There was no way he could have heard what he had told James, but Dumbledore seemed to have already known the answer. He was conflicted. His need to lie about his fears, his ancient need to protect his family, but he had made a promise. That was something Sirius could never go back on.  
“They don’t know,” Sirius answered, hoping that would be enough.  
“Do they suspect?” McGonagall asked.  
“They think it might happen, ‘cause I’m in Gryffindor. But with James, I think it’s a little better. He’s not in the sacred 28, but he’s still pure,” Sirius explained. Sirius found that he couldn’t look either of them in the eye. He had not exactly lied, but he still felt guilty, he had promised the absolute truth and he failed to give it.  
“Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it, Sirius,” Dumbledore said, simply.  
“Yes, sir,” Sirius said. Dumbledore waited for a moment to give Sirius another opportunity to say something but Sirius’s courage failed him.  
“That is all then,” Dumbledore said. “You may go and enjoy the rest of your day.”  
“I do expect to see you in my class, Mr Black,” McGonagall added before Sirius disappeared behind the door.  
Sirius ran down the empty corridors until his lungs burned to be filled with air and his legs threatened to give out underneath him. He sank against the wall to catch his breath. He was in an unfamiliar part of the castle, but it didn’t matter where he was, he just needed to be alone so he could go over the things that just happened in the last hour and a half. It wasn’t until the bell rang, signalling the end of the period, did Sirius begin to worry that he really didn’t know where he was. He had been in such a distressed state that he hadn’t taken note which way he had turned, or if he had gone up or down the stairs. He found a statue of a witch with one eye that he thought looked familiar but it only lead him to a dark, musty corridor that looked as if it hadn’t been used since his grandfather attended the school.  
“Sirius,” a voice whispered, echoing down the hall sending a chill through his bones. “Sirius!” it said again.  
“Who’s there?” Sirius yelled back, harshly.  
“‘Sme, Peter,” Peter whispered. Sirius lurched toward the sound of his voice, glad to be found. “What are you doing here? This part of the castle is off limits.”  
Just as he said this, Sirius tripped over a heavy, wooden object, causing a cascade of metal things to fall to the ground. Loud clangs and bangs danced down the hall, ringing in their ears giving both Sirius and Peter a small headache. They heard Filch cursing Peeves the poltergeist, his voice growing nearer. Sirius grabbed Peter’s clammy hand and ran down the hall and into the nearest unlocked room. They listened, pressing their ears to the door, until Filch’s crude insults faded into silence.  
“I take it you didn’t get expelled?” Peter asked. Sirius shook his head and started to look around. He had been in plenty of empty classrooms, but never in this one. “What about James?”  
“Him neither. Last I saw him, he was walking his parents out,” Sirius said, opening the cabinets. The only thing they held were cobwebs and moths. “Did you see him?”  
“No,” Peter answered, “but it’s lunch. He’s probably visiting Remus.”  
“Do you know where we are?” Sirius asked, deciding that the classroom had nothing worth finding, except perhaps a new breed of spider.  
“Hold on,” Peter said. He started emptying out his pockets, pulling out a yo-yo, crumpled up parchment, and a dozen old wrappers. When his pockets seemed to be empty he started on his bag, pulling out books, ink stained parchment with illegible writing, two sandwiches, an apple, then finally a neatly folded parchment. “I’ve been mapping out our classes since first year. Kept getting lost ‘cause the moving staircase and what not.”  
“You mapped out the entire castle?” Sirius said, his disbelief clearly in his voice. Peter’s cheeks flushed.  
“Well no, just our classes,” Peter said, sounding embarrassed. He had mistaken Sirius’s tone for criticism but Sirius was truly impressed. Sirius took the parchment from Peter’s hand and opened it completely. Peter had clearly put some thought into the map. The classrooms and staircases were clearly marked. The moving staircase moved on the parchment and Sirius guessed the real one had done the same.  
“There’s that statue,” Sirius said, pointing to the landmark.  
“Right that puts us on the third floor,” Peter said, looking over Sirius’s shoulder. “I think we turned left so that puts us somewhere close to Charms.”  
“Brilliant,” Sirius whispered, looking over the map once more. He watch as the staircase moved again, a window vanished from sight, and another statue next to the Great Hall moved three inches to the left. “Pete, what else can this map do?”  
“Errr…. Well, if you tap the fat lady’s portrait with your wand, it’ll tell you the password. I’m always forgetting. I was working on putting the Hufflepuff’s password, but we never go in there except that one time with Wilkes.” Peter answered.  
“Peter, what if the Slytherins get this!” Sirius yelled, refolding the map and putting it, protectively, into his breast pocket.  
“I-I keep it safe. And nobody knows about it ‘cept me… and now you,” Peter stuttered.  
“We’ll have to put some protective charms on it. And maybe add the rest of the castle. This could be really useful, Peter. Best keep it safe.” Sirius said, leading his friend out of the classroom and confidently down the hall. His mind whirled with the possibilities the map had provided.


	15. Protective Instincts

Chapter 15 Protective Instincts  
Remus Lupin, once again, found himself staring up at the ceiling in the hospital wing cursing the moon and the stars and the blasted witch who conjured the damn curse to begin with. He had pushed himself much too hard this cycle and had actually passed out from overexertion. He was tired of missing out on his life just because the full moon decided to rise. He should be out there walking the halls, waiting for Sirius and James to burst out of the Headmaster’s office and announced that they weren’t expelled. Or that they were, then they’d make plans to write each other. They’d come up every Hogsmeade weekend, because he’d actually be able to go to every Hogsmeade weekend. Then he’d spend the summer with them. Going to the beach with James. Visiting Italy with Sirius. Okay, maybe not Sirius, but that wouldn’t be because of his condition.   
The point was, he shouldn’t be laying there, feeling his lungs shrink as he fought for breath. He should be out there, filling his lungs with the cold spring air, pranking unsuspecting first years, bugging the hell out of Lily Evans with James, or even beating the crap out of some Slytherins. He wanted to move. He wanted to jump and run and dance and throw mud at Peter. Or give Sirius some grass stains on his new robes. Or race James on his broom.   
He closed his eyes and put himself outside. The sun was shining, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The grass was a brilliant shade of green. The flowers were starting to bloom. The birds had returned to sing their song. James was wizing overhead goading him into a race as Sirius yelled at him pointing to his grass stained knees and Peter was wearily eyeing his muddy hands.   
Alas he was back in reality. It was a rainy day. The rain splattered on the window giving a precise rhythm to the throbbing in his head. The overcast made the room dark and grey. The candles Madam Pomfrey had lit offered no help. The bitter aftertaste of a potion that was supposed to numb the pain sat in his mouth. He was simultaneously hungry and sickened by the mere thought of food. It must be lunch time. His friends should be visiting soon. Or would they? Would they be able to if they got expelled? There was still Peter.   
Remus slowly moved into a sitting position, using the bars on the sides of his bed for assistance. He grabbed an extra pillow for back support. He pinched his cheeks and straightened his hair, trying to make it look like he wasn’t sick - that there was no need for him to be in the hospital wing.   
He watched the doors willing them to open. Hoping for anyone - even Snape to come in. Madam Pomfrey was an excellent nurse. She was hired specifically for him because she specialized in nursing the werewolf condition. However, she was not very talkative. She was always about business. “Drink this potion, it’ll help with the pain” or “This one for your headache” and “this will help you keep your food down.” She was only doing her job of course but Remus sometimes found himself hating her for it. After spending weeks with James, Sirius, and Peter, she always seemed cold and impersonal. He craved human attention and an hour at lunch could hardly satisfy him.   
Finally he saw the door slowly open. The room filled with the sound of people bustling around the outside corridor. He saw an untied shoe at the bottom of the door, brown untidy hair, a glint of glasses, and finally a friendly face.   
“Is the cost clear?” James asked, smirking at Remus. Remus nodded the rest of his energy going into a smile. “Good.”   
James strutted into the room, throwing the door closed behind him, carrying a large paper bag Remus assumed to contain food. As James got closer he could smell the heavenly aroma of steak wafting through the room. He held back a growl as James set it down on the table attached to the foot of his bed, too far out of his reach.   
“I take it you’re not expelled?” Remus said, his voice weak and barely above a whisper. His eye flickered between James and that beautiful paper bag he was now digging through.   
“No, not yet anyway,” James answered muffled by the ruffling of paper.   
“Too bad,” Remus smirked, “Peter and I made a deal. He gets Sirius’s desk and I get your bed.”   
“Sucks for Peter, I’ve got the best bed in the dorm,” James chuckled. “Did you want the chicken parmesean or the steak and potatoes? I wasn’t sure so I-”   
“The steak, please,” Remus said, holding out his hand.   
“Did you have your potions yet?” James asked, holding the plate out of arm’s reach. “Last time you skipped it you got sick, and we had to eat those disgusting crackers because you couldn’t even handle the smell of real food after that.”   
Remus’s nose crinkled, remembering the smell of the food and the taste of the crackers, and suddenly his self control returned to him.   
“Right, I should wait ‘till Pomfrey gets back. She just left to get food,” Remus answered. James nodded, placing the food back in the bag. He grabbed a chair from one of the neighboring beds, threw his shoes off, and thrust his feet onto the bed next to Remus’s legs.   
“So, Dumbledore’s making us teach helpless first years with - oh you have to guess. You’ll never get it,” James started.   
“Lucius Malfoy,” Remus said.   
“No, close. Try someone with not so fabulous hair,” James smirked.   
“Ah, the one and only Snivellus Snape. I wonder why he would do such a thing?” Remus answered, sarcastically.   
“He said we should try and make friends with him,” James said, a look of disgust crossed his face. Remus chuckled. He was exhausted by their conversation but this was the most fun he’s had in hours. “Remus, I’ve got to tell you something. I’d just like to remind you of my original promise.”   
“What promise?” Remus asked, his eyes starting to droop.   
“The one that I promised you that I wouldn’t go near you during the full moon unless it was worth the risk,” James said in a hushed tone. Remus hummed, not catching on to James’s direction. “Well, I think I’ve found something.”   
“What’d you find,” Remus asked, his head popping up as if he had been about to fall asleep.   
“You - you were there. You called it before we ever really decided to do it,” James said nervously. “You know the night that we got caught wandering around the grounds and we told you we were going to the greenhouse for supplies for a prank?” Remus nodded, eyes open wide. His mind was too foggy to see where James was going with this but his instinct told him he knew exactly what he was going to say. “Well, you see, we weren’t actually getting supplies for a prank. We were getting supplies for… something else. And we lied because we thought - we knew you’d get mad and stop us.”   
“Just tell me, James,” Remus said irritably.   
“But you already know,” James said. Remus closed his eyes and clenched his mouth shut, holding in the fire that threatened to escape.   
“Just… tell me,” Remus said, calmly, his eyes still closed. James took a deep breath before beginning again.   
“We were getting mandrake leaves,” James said, glancing at Remus to see if he understood. By the look of his blank expression, he assumed he didn’t. “So we could become animagi.”   
A cold silence fell over the room. Remus had clenched his jaw again, his upper lip twitching with the effort. He hadn’t closed his eyes this time and James, for the first time, could see the wolf that was hidden behind them. James wasn’t frightened by this. The wolf was angry and terrifying but James saw the loneliness behind the anger and the fear in the terrifying animal. Remus while looking back at him saw this. He saw James looking him directly in the eye, while he was this angry and this close to the full moon, unafraid. He saw only determination.   
“You can hex me. You can curse me. You can throw me out and say you never want to see me again, but we’re doing this. Me, Peter, and Sirius are becoming animagi, and we’re going out there with you every full moon after we do,” James said. “We just thought you had a right to know.”   
“You can’t make decisions without me,” Remus argued, suddenly finding the strength to rise his voice above a whisper.   
“But we did. I honestly wish we hadn’t now. Sirius said we should tell you, but I didn’t listen.” James returned. “If you really need to be mad at someone, be mad at me. They were just going along with it.”   
“I’ll be mad at who I want to be mad at, James,” Remus snapped back. He cursed himself for sounding so childish. “Why are you doing this in the first place? There’s no point. And its dangerous and stupid.”   
“You need us to do it, Lupin. We’re your pack,” James smirked, returning to his normal attitude.   
“The moment I get out of this bed, Potter-” Remus was almost able to yell.   
“You’ll hex me, or jinx me, or whatever else you can come up with. Do your worst, Lupin, it won’t change anything. I already told you,” James laughed.   
Madam Pomfrey came in stopping Remus’s retort. He glowered over her arm at James. Drank her bitter potion and cursed James instead of the moon. How could he be so stupid. Does he know nothing about werewolfs. He decided to show him the ugly truth of his condition when he was well again. There were articles after articles of werewolf attacks in the library. Their defense teacher, Professor Radagast, had to have some horror stories about the topic. And the Nicnevins, their family were heavily involved with werewolves. Without a doubt they would have something. He didn’t care what he had to do, he would save James from his own foolishness.   
“Dear God, Remus you look like you’re about to burst,” Peter said as he entered the hospital wing with Sirius in his wake. Remus, looked up in surprise. His mood lightened quickly at the sight of more friends. He tried not to remind himself that they were with James, he needed to hold onto this happy mood.   
“I told him,” James answered, giving a look to Sirius specifically.   
“About Dumbledore and his insane verdict?” Sirius answered.   
“No about… operation animal instincts,” James said, with a quick glance around the room even though he knew Madam Pomfrey went back to her office already.   
“Maybe we should come back later then,” Peter suggested, watching Remus out of the corner of his eye.   
“Nevermind that. You have to see this,” Sirius said excitedly, taking a seat at the foot of Remus’s bed.   
“Nevermind that?” Remus repeated. He looked angrily at Sirius, though not as angrily as he did at James. Sirius stared blankly back at him.   
“Did you have something to say?” Sirius asked.   
“Well no, except you all are a bunch of brainless gits and I forbid you to go through with it,” Remus said with an air of finality.   
“Alright then, take a look at this,” Sirius said, reaching into his breast pocket.   
“At least he’s reasonable,” Remus told James.   
“Sirius Black reasonable?” James scoffed. “Where have you been for the last three years.”   
“He just agreed not to become an animagus. That’s reasonable,” Remus said.   
“All I said was alright then,” Sirius answered.   
“But that means-”  
“No it doesn’t! It just means that I acknowledge your disapproval and will take it under consideration,” Sirius said.   
“It implies that-”   
“You can make your own assumptions, Remus, I just told you what I meant,” Sirius told him.   
“So basically you’re doing it no matter what,” Remus said, bitterly.   
“Pretty much yeah,” Sirius nodded. “Now take a look at this,” he said reaching into his pocket again.   
“You too, Peter?” Remus asked. Sirius groaned. Peter suddenly found himself to be in the center of attention.   
“I-I… er…. Sorry Remus,” Peter said. Remus sighed, defeated once again by his united friends.   
“It’s for your own good,” James said.   
“Yes, yes. For your own good. We’re all doing it. Can you at least show a little interest in what I have to show you?” Sirius reached into his pocket again, and this time, without hesitation, pulled out a large square shaped parchment. James adjusted his chair so he could see clearly, and Remus leaned slightly forward. “Pete and I got lost before we came here and then he whipped out this,” Sirius said, unfolding the parchment’s many layers and laid it out on Remus’s lap so everyone could see.   
“It’s a map,” James said dully.   
“Yeah, look at it,” Sirius said.   
James peered over his toes, his feet still crossed on Remus’s bed, to get a better view of the map. He watched as the staircase moved from one junctions to another. Remus picked up the parchment and held it closer to his face.   
“This is really great magic, Sirius,” Remus said.   
“That was Peter. I did nothing to it yet,” Sirius said, taking the parchment from his hands. “And watch this.” Sirius took out his wand and pointed to the fat lady’s portrait. This month’s password “gillyweed” scrawled itself across the page.   
Remus and Sirius looked at eachother with a sudden light in their eyes. James however still seemed uninterested.   
“If the Slytherin’s get their hands on that we could be in serious trouble,” James said, voicing his only concern.   
“Yeah, we’re gonna put some protection charms on it,” Peter said, finally speaking up.   
“Pete, why didn’t you tell us about this?” Remus asked, taking the map back from Sirius.   
“It was only for my classes. The moving staircase always messes me up. And I’m always forgetting the password,” Peter shrugged.  
“It’s not even finished,” James muttered.  
“James, we’ll finish it! Add a few charms. Who knows? When were done with it, it might even talk to us,” Sirius grinned, excitedly.   
“Your quills are under your bed Master Sirius,” James said in a deep voice causing the rest of the group to laugh. Much to James’s disappointment the conversation about the map continued. Peter was delightfully surprised that he had done something that had caused this much excitement from his friends. Usually the most attention he would get was when he caused something to blow up accidently. They discussed the different protective charms they could put on the map. Remus decided that the moment he could leave the hospital wing they start looking for all the secret passage ways they could find within the castle. They already knew about the tapestry on the first floor that if you step through it you would find yourself on the third floor and the door that led out to the Black Lake which was immediately added to the map by Peter. This peaked James’s interest and he heartily suggested that they charm the map to insult anyone who tried to break through their protective spells.   
“You’ll take any chance to attack the Slytherins won’t you?” Remus laughed, shaking his head.   
They talked of nothing else until the bell rang, signalling the start of their next class. Remus said goodbye with a heavy heart knowing he wouldn’t be able to see his friends until the weekend. Madam Pomfrey had a strict rule that prohibited the boys from seeing Remus starting on the day of the full moon until the night after. That gave him 60 hours of nothing but himself, Madam Pomfrey, and the wolf. Helplessly bored and with nothing else to do he rolled over and lulled himself to sleep.


	16. Peter's Wall

Chapter 16 Peter’s Wall  
James woke the next day, bright and early as he usually did. He waddled down the steps and slid across the wooden floor of the common room. He got his coffee complete with cream and sugar and returned. It was rather difficult to push his way through the portrait hole this morning. There was a large crowd in front of the bulletin board that blocked his path. He whipped out his wand and was just about to hex a first year that had accidently stepped on his foot when Lily Evans came into view.  
“Stop right there!” Lily ordered, pointing her finger at James as she marched towards them. James grinned and twirled his wand between his fingers before putting it away.  
“Evans, you’re not even a prefect yet and you’re already bossing me around,” James teased, running his fingers through his hair to make sure it was just right. Lily was too busy consoling the scared first year to pay attention to his remark.  
“James, I’m really glad that you’ve stopped bugging Severus but you’ve got to stop bothering the first years. They’re helpless. It’s really not fair,” she told him.  
“He stepped on my foot!” James defended.  
“I’m sure it was an accident,” Lily said. “ Anyway, how did your meeting go yesterday? I take it you didn’t get expelled?”  
“Nope. Just have to tutor people with your darling Severus,” James said and made a face like he swallowed vinegar.  
“Well, I’m glad you’re not expelled,” Lily smiled.  
“And I’m glad you’re still gorgeous but I don’t think my heart can take it much longer,” James said, dramatically. Lily rolled her eyes.  
“Whatever, Potter,” Lily said, dryly, and turned to leave.  
“May I admire you again today?” James called after her.  
Lily rolled her eyes at him as she disappeared behind the portrait. James turned back to the bustling crowd. “Excuse me. Pardon me,” he said as he pushed people out of his way toward the bulletin board. There were many things that could have been the center of attention but the crowd stilled when they noticed who was now in the front and that made James queezey. He read through noticing; the new password: bono malum superate, active starting tomorrow morning; the announcement for the last quidditch game of the season, the winner of the chess competition, the winner for the gobstones competition, the candidates for next years head boy and girl, and then an announcement for a new study period lead by Sirius Black, James Potter, Severus Snape, and the prefects from all houses. Beneath it was a list of all the people who wanted to take the class and it was already filled from top to bottom, some had even squeezed their names onto the sides. James ripped it from the wall, pushed his way over to a chair, climbed on top, and called out:  
“Why do so many of you need tutoring?”  
The first years gulped and looked at each other apprehensively, the sixth and seventh years laughed, but it was a fifth year, Frank Longbottom, who answered.  
“We all wanted to see you have to work with Snape,” Frank grinned. James rolled his eyes and jumped down.  
“I don’t see what’s so entertaining about that slimy git. And you’ve got to work with him too Longbottom, you’re a prefect,” James said.  
“Not him, you. You’re always coming up with brilliant stuff. Turning his rucksack into a rabbit and his desk into a pig. Can’t wait to see what you come up with next.” Longbottom said with a murmur of agreement from the crowd. “Well, I’ve got to go. Prefect duties. See ya later Potter.”  
James stared incredulously at the dispersing crowd. He hadn’t realized he had caught so many people’s attention and that so many people were on his side. Lily always made him out to be some sort of monster. Then again she never seemed to grasp that Snape was just as - if not more - guilty than he. He picked on people only because he thought he was better than them. You mess up on your potion, Snape would be there with his snide comments. Make a mistake in Defense, Snape would be there just to show off. He was incorrigible. If he wasn’t there to keep Snape in line chaos would fall.  
He got back to his dorm room, still clutching the list as he read it over. There was Franchesca Brown, Tom Williams, Dan Millar, and Jennifer Watts, but no Lily Evans.  
“What’s that you’ve got?” Peter asked. He was already dressed in his school robes.  
“List of people who signed up for the tutoring Dumbledore’s making us do,” James mumbled. Peter looked over his shoulder to read the list.  
“That’s a lot of people,” Peter remarked.  
“Yeah, a lot,” James said, rolling his eyes. He tossed the list onto his bed and downed his now lukewarm coffee. “Where’s Sirius?”  
“Shower. Imma go get some breakie. See ya later,” Peter said, as he left James alone in the dorm room.  
James hated being alone. It was too quiet. There was no one to talk to so he always ended up thinking out loud, making himself look insane. But he needed to show Sirius the list and tell him what Frank said, so he stayed. He could hear the alarm clock on his bedside table ticking away, the birds fluttering wings outside his window, people passing by in the hallway, Peter’s cat purring in the sun patch on the floor. The small noises were itching away at his brain and he almost burst out of there when Sirius came strutting back into the dorm room. His hair had grown out and was now past his eyes so he kept shaking his head so he could see, flicking water as he did.  
“Merlin’s pants! Sirius, you have to take shorter showers! The earth is dying you know,” James said as he dodged a few stray water droplets.  
“If it’s under an hour does it really count as a shower?” Sirius responded, taking his wand from his drawer so he could finish drying himself off. James ignored this and lurched into his story. Sirius stared at the list, mouth agape.  
“How’re we supposed to teach all these people? This is all of Gryffindor!” Sirius said.  
“All except Evans,” James muttered. He still hadn’t quite figured her out. One minute she was fine with him the next she was shooting daggers at him.  
“Who?” Sirius asked, only half listening. He was still eyeing the list, his eyes trailing over each of the names.  
“‘The ginger,’” James groaned.  
“Oh, right.” Sirius said, still not paying attention. James sighed, his eyebrows narrowing. He was hoping Sirius would give him advice about Lily. Sirius saw the look on James’s face and rolled his eyes. “Think of it this way. It’s less time she’ll spend with Snivellus,” Sirius told him, handing back the list.  
“Yeah,” James sighed, his disappointment lightening.  
“Listen I think we should start with the Mandrake’s tonight. We have to hold it in our mouths from full moon to full moon. So we have to come up with some excuse for not being able to talk for an entire month.” Sirius said.  
“Why don’t we just do it? Who cares what they think?” James questioned, leading Sirius out the door.  
“It’s gonna look suspicious. And what we’re doing is, technically, illegal,” Sirius muttered.  
“Black, relax. No one’s gonna guess what we’re doing,” James shrugged.  
“Maggie would. Especially if she finds out about the mandrakes. Dumbledore too,” Sirius answered. James pinned the list of students back up on the board thinking about this.  
“We have until dinner to think of something,” James said as they left the common room and headed to breakfast.  
It was odd being at Hogwarts now. The war was something that usually only affected their home life. Hogwarts was a safe haven from the chaos that was outside, which normally only the students who regularly read the prophet knew about. Ever since news of the attack on Marlene Mckinnon spread throughout the school Hogwarts changed. The students were scared. Everyone kept to their own house tables. When Bertha Jorkins let out the news that there were Death Eaters at school things really began to change. The staff didn’t seem to take it seriously, but the students certainly did. People walked the halls in groups of no less than three. The Slytherins were thoroughly avoided. So, that is why the Gryffindor students spent most of their day in their tower  
It was Saturday. A day with no classes, no assignments, a day of absolutely nothing but freedom. Which was the basic jist of Sirius’s speech when he started ranting about his boredom.  
“I should not be bored on a Saturday!” he concluded.  
James was glaring out of the window with his chin resting in his hand having been unsuccessful at shutting Sirius up. Peter had fallen back to sleep in his four-poster with his cat curled around his head.  
“So Sirius are you having a good day?” James asked with mocking interest.  
“Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored!” Sirius yelled, stomping off to his bed. He climbed back in and tossed himself onto his side so his back was to James.  
James sighed heavily and looked back to the window. The rain was pouring so hard he couldn’t even see the quidditch field and could only hear the trees violently shaking in the wind. Saturday was a day to play quidditch, since he couldn’t play on the actual team. Feeling his disappointment starting to weigh in on him James moved away from the window.  
Their dorm room was in an absolute mess. The chessboard and pieces were littered across the floor, having been thrown when Sirius was accused of cheating. Then chaos had erupted. James had come to Peter’s defense earning himself a sharp blow to his stomach. There was hexes and jinx flying all over the place. The only thing that remained untouched in their room was Remus’s bed.  
James’s eyes lingered on his bed. Remus would know what to do. He could pull Sirius out of his moods with a simple “lets go prank the Slytherins.” When James had tired that all he got was a grumpy “How are we going to do that? Break into their impenetrable dormitory?”  
The full moon was tonight and there was no way Madam Pomfrey would allow them to visit.  
“Sirius?” James said, an idea suddenly popping into his head.  
“What?” Sirius answered, sulkily.  
“I need you to hex me,” James said. Sirius sat up and looked at his friend as if he had lobsters crawling out of his ears.  
“What?” Sirius repeated.  
“Hex me.”  
“Why?” Sirius asked, suspiciously.  
“Because… I think your hair’s stupid,” James said, crossing his arms. Sirius looked offended for a split second.  
“That’s your prerogative,” he said, turning away from him.  
“And that… you’re worse at magic than Peter,” James said. Sirius snorted. James groaned, marched over to Sirius, then pushed him out of bed. Sirius shot up, anger flashing in his stony eyes.  
“What the hell did you do that for!” he yelled.  
“Cause you’re a git!” James said, preparing himself for the blow. Sirius grabbed his wand that had fallen out of his pocket and thrust it into James’s face. James’s face was already contorted in pain even though he hadn’t done anything and that is what stopped him. Instead he pushed him away from his bed and got back into it. “Merlin Sirius, can’t you just be a man and hex me?”  
“That’s sexist. I’m gonna tell Evans you said that,” Sirius threatened.  
“Oh yeah, well I’m gonna… tell Snape that you have a crush on him,” James said, expecting to get a rise out of his friend. Sirius remained silent. “Then I’ll…. I’ll tie Regulus to one of the Quidditch poles. Maybe he’ll get struck by lightning, that would be awesome to see!”  
“You wouldn’t. You promised me that Regulus was off limits,” Sirius said, the boredom still heavy in his voice.  
“I’ll still tell Snape,” James threatened.  
“Do it, I dare you,” Sirius said, knowing James would never back down from a dare. “And you have to make him believe it, or else it doesn’t count.”  
“You’re daring me to ruin your reputation?” James asked.  
“I’m daring you to do the impossible,” Sirius clarified.  
James and Sirius were staring eachother down, the challenge lighting both their eyes.  
“Peter get up, we’re going to find Snivellus!” James yelled, running to get properly dressed. Peter sucked in a deep breath but considered it not worth the loss of sleep. “Peter! Now!”  
“Peter Reginald Octavius Rudolph Potter Lupin Black Pettigrew get out of bed this instant!” Sirius ordered.  
“How many names do you think I have?” Peter yawned.  
“I don’t actually know, I just decided to improvise,” Sirius told him, waiting impatiently by the door.  
“Well I don’t have a middle name and I have only one surname,” Peter said, getting dressed.  
James crossed the room carrying in his hands a large stack of paper. Sirius eyed them suspiciously.  
“You have four last names. We’ve all adopted each other,” James said.  
“Everyone needs a middle name. From now on you shall be Peter Cadwallader Pettigrew,” Sirius declared.  
“Cadwallader?” James repeated. “That’s worse than my middle name.”  
“One could argue that it’s better,” Sirius replied.  
“How?” Peter asked.  
“...it’s…cooler,” Sirius said.  
Peter scoffed. James was now rummaging through the papers in his hand.  
“What’s that you’ve got there, James?” Sirius asked curiously.  
“Nothing,” James said quickly, clutching the papers to his chest. Sirius’s interest peaked. He lunged at James and both of them dropped to the floor rolling around as Sirius tried to pry open James’s fingers.  
“What! The! Hell!” Sirius yelled, having successfully pulled the papers free. The papers were not actually papers at all but pictures. Pictures of Sirius sleeping in a compromising position in second year; pictures of Sirius covered in what he knew to be pickle juice in first year; pictures of Sirius with red lipstick and heavy blue eyeshadow he dressed in for a dare at the beginning of this year.  
“Language for the love of Merlin!” James groaned trying to push Sirius off of his stomach. Sirius paid no attention of this, he was too busy flipping through the series of embarrassing pictures with a mortified expression on his face. Peter had crept up behind Sirius curious to see what his usually confidant friend was so embarrassed about. Once Sirius got to the picture of him in his underpants he jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand prepared to burn the small stack.  
“No, no, no! Don’t destroy them! Think of the memories!” James yelled, scurrying to his feet and placing a hand on top of the photos under Sirius’s wand.  
“Memories!” Sirius said, ripping the pile away from James. James made to grab the pictures back but Sirius danced away from him. “You were going to share these with Snivellus weren’t you? You don’t think I have embarrassing pictures of you?” Sirius yelled as James chased him around the room.  
“You said I had to be convincing!” James yelled. Peter was starting to get dizzy from watching them run around in circles.  
“Guys, come on! Don’t fight!” Peter demanded as James whipped out his wand and shot the jelly-leg jinx at Sirius who skillfully dodged it.  
“Missed, Potter!” Sirius said, then ducked behind the bed again as James shot another jinx at him. Peter crossed the room and ran over to his trunk, rummaging through it frantically.  
“Don’t be such a sissy, Black, come out from under the bed!” James teased. Sirius was under the bed but only so he could fetch his shoes to throw at James. He was determined not to use magic against him, since that is what he wanted in the first place.  
“Guys, LOOK!” Peter yelled, as loud as he could holding his arms above his head. In his hands, were yet more pictures. Sirius stopped mid throw and stared at Peter, dangerously, not even blinking. James, with his wand still pointed at Sirius, froze and glared at Peter.  
“I’ve got pictures too,” Peter said, taking his arms down to flip through his pile. “This one's of Sirius in first year when the ginger scrubbed frosting in his hair.” Peter threw the picture to the floor and picked out another one. “This one’s of James, right before Christmas holiday second year, started crying when Filch was yelling at him.”  
“I was sleep deprived!” James defended, running over to pick up the picture of himself Peter had tossed to the floor.  
“And this one’s of Remus when he fell asleep in the common room and we piled all that stuff on him last month,” Peter said, placing the picture in James’s outstretched hand. “I even have one of me. Look, I charmed the camera to take the picture by itself. I was trying to prank you guys but ended up pranking myself.” Peter held out the picture for them to see. It started as just a picture of their dormitory door, then Peter walked in and the room exploded with coloured dust. As the dust cleared they could clearly see Peter frozen in the doorway, his scrunched up face covered in sparkling rainbow dust. “Couldn’t wash that stuff off for weeks,” Peter chuckled, relieved to see his friends’ smiling faces.  
“I remember that,” Sirius laughed.  
“See. Memories,” James grinned, clasping a hand on Sirius’s shoulder.  
“But you were going to show our ‘memories’ to our arch nemesis!” Sirius accused, the tension building again.  
“Oh, don’t be so dramatic!” James complained.  
“Guys! Who cares who sees it? Most of this stuff the whole school’s seen anyways! And anyone who hasn’t will just see a couple of idiots having fun with their best mates,” Peter said. He took the picture of himself out of James’s hands and pinned it to the blank wall, usually reserved for assignment reminders. “I don’t care who sees.” Peter turned back to his friends.  
James and Sirius were shocked by his confidence. Both were a little embarrassed by the contents of the pictures but wanted to support their friend. So, with a quick exchange they pinned their pictures up right next to Peter’s for all who entered to see. When they were done they stood back to look proudly at what they had done.  
“Lupin is going to love this!” James grinned, as he eyed a particular picture of Remus snoring with his mouth wide open and his face covered in what was probably chocolate frosting from his 12th birthday last year. A knock at their door caused all of them to jump in surprise.  
James and Sirius exchanged nervous glances as Peter went to open the door. The pictures would be the first thing anyone would see when they entered the dorm room.  
“Oh, hey Frank,” Peter said brightly and opened the door wider to let Frank in.  
“Wotcher, Pete. I just came to check on you guys. It sounded like you were killing each other in here just a few seconds ago, then it got eerily quiet,” Frank said. It didn’t seem like he had noticed the pictures, much to James’s and Sirius’s relief.  
“Aw, Longbottom, I always knew you liked us,” James clutching his chest and batting his eyes. Frank laughed shaking his head.  
“Well, I am a prefect, it’s sorta my job to care,” Frank told him. “What’re you guys doing anyway?”  
“We were so incredibly bored, and I mean bored, that we decided to play a game of cat and mouse.” Sirius answered.  
“In which case Sirius was the mouse,” James added.  
“I- that doesn’t - shut up Potter,” Sirius answered.  
“Okay… You know instead of destroying school property and forcing your beloved prefect to take points away from his own house, you could join us in a game of Truth or Dare,” Frank offered.  
“Truth or Dare?”  
“You sure you want to do that, Longbottom?”  
James, Peter, and Sirius grinned mischievously. This would cause anyone who was not in their first year or in their right mind to withdraw their offer and quickly leave the room. However, the third years’ dormitory wasn’t the only room boredom had infected and the game of Truth or Dare was moving rather slowly without them so instead Frank returned their mischievous grins and nodded.


	17. Dare or Dare

Chapter 17 Dare or Dare  
The boys followed Frank out of their dorm room ecstatic to finally have something to do. Frank led them, not to his room as they had assumed he would, but to a sixth-year dormitory. Frank laughed at the nervous look James, Peter, and Sirius exchanged as they followed Frank in.  
The dormitory was a low lit room. They pinned up blankets over the windows so the only light that shone came from odd looking lamps with goop floating inside. (Peter explained that they were lava lamps.) They decorated the walls, corner to corner, with pictures of half dressed witches who winked and giggled at them. James blushed when he looked at them.  
“Finally! Something interesting might happen,” Gabe Pevensie said, passing a bottle of fire whisky to his neighbour Dirk Cresswell.  
“Cresswell! I thought you said alcohol is bad for the system and we shouldn’t drink it if we wanted to be successful in quidditch,” James accused his quidditch captain as he watched him take a sip from the bottle. To his right, Adrian Longbottom blew a raspberry at him and gave him thumbs down.  
“Don’t be such a wimp, Potter,” Adrian, who was sweating like a pig and was obviously drunk, said before he started laughing. “Wimpy, Potter. Wimpy, Potter.”  
“Adrian is rather drunk because he keeps refusing to do the dares,” Frank explained.  
“And there’s no more quidditch for me for the rest of the year,” Cresswell defended. “But there’s no need for this now that third years are here.” He took the bottle out of Adrian's hands who whined and threw the cap at his head but missed by a mile.  
“Well, clearly drinking is not a good enough forfeit,” James smirked, taking a seat in the half-formed circle.  
“A horrible one really,” Sirius agreed sitting next to James. Frank and Peter followed.  
“I’m sure you have some suggestions,” Cresswell smirked knowingly at his former Chaser.  
“Plenty,” James and Sirius said together.  
“We always have one absolute punishment that’s there in case someone tries to refuse to do the first punishment,” Peter started.  
“Like if I said, Peter I dare you to go punch Snivellus in the face while he’s surrounded by Slytherin seventh years,” James said.  
“Which I would refuse to do,” Peter shuttered.  
“Then he would have to choose between jumping into the black lake in nothing but ladies’ underpants, or giving Bertha Jorkins a love potion,” Sirius said.  
“And I refuse again,” Peter said, for the sake of the explanation.  
“Then,” James said followed by a dramatic “dun dun dun” by Sirius. “The ultimate forfeit. He’d have to… let’s say give McGonagall a lap dance in a full Great Hall.” The boys laughed at the thought.  
“Those were all really great dare ideas and you wasted them on an explanation,” Gabe complained.  
“No one said you couldn’t repeat them,” Peter said.  
“One of our rules is that we can't repeate dares,” Creswell explained.  
“May I suggest a loophole, captain?” James asked.  
“You may,” he responded.  
“No one had to actually do the dare, it was all hypothetical,” James answered.  
“Fair point,” Frank nodded.  
“All in favour?” Cresswell said, raising his hand. Adrian threw his hand up causing him to lose his balance, but the vote was unanimous.  
“Excellent,” Sirius smirked.  
“Any other rules we should know about?” Peter asked.  
“Right!” Cresswell said climbing to his feet and getting into a stance James knew all too well. He rubbed the tips of his fingers together and walked slowly around the inside of their formed circle. “The most important rule; Rule number one: Everything that is said or done during this game is not repeated or explained. I.E. if Peter decided to jump into the Black Lake no one would be able to explain that it was a dare, ever, for as long as any of us live. Failure to follow this rule will result in extreme punishments.” James rolled his eyes remembering that the number one rule about quidditch is no alcoholic beverages. “Number two: The dares may not be life altering, life threatening, or malicious. Meaning you may not take revenge on a previous darer - and the dares cannot get the victim expelled. Number three is no repeating dares…. What am I missing?”  
“No teams,” Gabe stated.  
“Oh yeah, you can’t gang up on one particular player, which no one seems to be following,” Frank accused, punching Gabe’s arm.  
“Don’t know what you're talking about,” Gabe answered, sticking his nose in the air.  
“Oh not at all,” Frank answered, sarcastically.  
“We have a few other rules,” Sirius said and waited until he had everyone’s attention. “You can’t pick the person who picked you. You can’t harm anyone. Like you can’t dare someone to go jump a Slytherin. Trust me that gets out of hand. And… what was the other one?”  
“You can’t dare someone to be completely naked,” Peter answered.  
“Thank Merlin! I’m so done with the streaking dares,” Gabe announced.  
“Sounds fine. All agreed?” Cresswell asked and got six nods in response.  
“Who goes first?” Frank asked.  
“Should we go with the shortest?” Gabes suggested, looking at the group of third years. Sirius groaned.  
“Really Black? You can’t be the shortest!” Cresswell exclaimed.  
“I had a growth spurt back in February,” James grinned, sitting up straighter so he could show them he was taller than both Peter and Sirius now.  
“Watch, after this summer-”  
“You always say that Black and yet you never grow,” James laughed.  
“Shut up, James,” Sirius said pushing him playfully. “And since you’re being such a prat, truth or dare?”  
“Truth, seeing as you’re in such a bad mood,” James answered. Sirius was expecting James to pick dare so he had to think for a moment.  
“What is your biggest pet peeve?” Sirius asked, smirking.  
“No, no, no, no. You’ll just use it against me,” James said, crossing his arms.  
“Just answer the question,” Sirius said.  
“Yeah, answer the question!” Frank added.  
“Answer the question, come on Potter!” Cresswell said.  
“Fine!” James huffed. “People who walk slowly, or stop suddenly, or scuff their feet while they walk.”  
“But you’re late for everything, why does it matter?” Sirius questioned. It was true, he was late for everything. The teachers had taken to leaving their doors open for him so he could sneak in five minutes late for class.  
“I don’t know it’s just annoying. I’m trying to walk and you clearly have some sort of mental issue, just get out of the way!” James ranted.  
“I don’t think walking slower than you constitutes a mental issue,” Frank answered.  
“You know what I meant,” James said, rolling his eyes. “Gabe truth or dare?”  
“Dare,” Gabe answered without hesitation, excitement glowing in his eyes.  
“Trade underpants with Cresswell for the rest of the day.”  
“What! That’s disgusting,” Gabe grimaced.  
“Just be happy I changed my pants this morning,” Cresswell laughed slipping his underpants out from under his wizard robes.  
“Oh, dear Merlin!” Gabe groaned, taking the boxers. He slipped his own off and handed them to Cresswell who threw them behind him. “We have to trade!”  
“It’s not my dare!” Cresswell laughed. Gabe groaned and continued to mutter as he put another man's underpants on.  
“Sirius, dare or dare?” Gabe asked after he finished.  
“Erm… can he do that,” Sirius asked, nervous about the glint that appeared in Gabe’s eye.  
“There’s nothing in the rules that says he can’t,” Cresswell shrugged.  
“Fine. Dare I guess,” Sirius answered.  
“Snog James, on the mouth, for fifteen seconds,” Gabe answered.  
“Oi, that’s revenge!” James shouted over Sirius protest. Peter was laughing so hard his face was red and he had to lean on Frank for support.  
“That’s true Pevensie,” Cresswell said, looking apologetically at his roommate.  
“Fine,” Gabe said grumpily. “Go out into the common room and sing God Save the Queen as loud as you can.”  
“Which one?” Sirius asked, but only got a confused look from Gabe. “There’s the national anthem and the greatest song ever written, God Save the Queen by The Sex Pistols.”  
“The anthem, Black,” Gabe answered.  
“Sirius you could have just chosen yourself. It would have been funnier,” James said.  
“One might argue that they are both anthems,” Sirius replied.  
“Merlin’s balls, the national anthem, the one that is apparently not the greatest song ever written,” Gabe said.  
“God save your little anarchist heart,” James said as Sirius walked out the door bound for the common room.  
They all waited until they heard Sirius screaming the words to the anthem at the top of his lungs. They soon heard a loud crash followed by squeaking springs.  
“Pscho woman! Code RED! I repeat CODE RED!” Sirius screamed. James and Peter jumped to their feet and flew down the stairs to rescue their friend.  
Alice, the second Gryffindor prefect from Frank's year, was chasing Sirius around the common room. A group of girl giggled as they watched Alice throwing pillows at Sirius trying to get him to stop “disturbing the peace.” Sirius was singing the anthem as fast and as loud as he could while still running and dodging flying pillows.  
“And God save us all!” Sirius finished, with a flourish of his hand and a bow. He pushed his way between James and Peter who were laughing along with Frank, Gabe, Cresswell, and Adrian.  
“Alright, Frank. Truth or Dare?” Sirius asked once they got back to the dorm room.  
“Dare,” Frank said, still laughing and wiping a tear out of his eye.  
“I dare you to go down there and tell your girlfriend off for trying to kill me with pillows!” Sirius demanded.  
“Girlfriend? What-” Frank started but broke off seeing the looks on the other guy's faces. “Alice and I are - we’re just-”  
“We walked in on you two snogging in an empty classroom just a week ago,” Peter said, rolling his eyes.  
“B-”  
“We all have, mate,” Cresswell said.  
“Fine we’re sort of dating,” Frank answered. “But Alice doesn’t want it to be official. She thinks it’ll distract her from her studies.”  
“It was a dare not a truth,” Sirius said as Adrian made a whipping noise.  
“Alright, fine. I’ll do it. I guess,” Frank said, not moving and eyeing the door.  
“Well go!” Sirius ordered after a moment’s pause. Frank lurched into action and the rest of them followed after.  
“Alice!” Frank called, as he entered the common room. Alice, who was tidying up the common room, looked up startled by Frank’s tone.  
“Frank?” she answered. Frank glanced towards the girl's dormitory and was happy to see that the group of giggling girls had disappeared.  
“We need to talk about what just happened,” Frank said and tried to ignore the giggles he heard coming from his friends.  
“Okay… you mean with Black, right?” Alice replied.  
“Exactly. I don’t know what you mean by trying to murder Sirius with pillows, but that was too far,” Frank said trying to make himself look angry.  
“I wasn’t trying to murder him! I came down to tell him to stop singing, it was annoying as hell. Then he kicked over an end table and started jumping on the couch. Then I tried to get him down and he started screaming ‘code red, code red’ and running around like an idiot so then I started throwing pillows at him trying to get him to stop,” Alice explained, sounding irritated.  
“Fine just, don’t throw pillows at students. If that’s what you want,” Frank added quickly, noticing the look on Alice’s face.  
“Fine,” Alice said, without expression.  
“Oh, there’s one more thing, Alice!” Sirius said, stepping out from behind the door causing the other boys to erupt with laughter. Alice looked from Sirius to Frank, confused. “Frank wants to be official.”  
Alice gasped and looked angrily at Frank.  
“I didn’t tell him!” Frank lied. Alice crossed her arms.  
“We’ll talk about this later,” Alice said and stormed off to her dormitory.  
“Als!” Frank called desperately but Alice ignored him and continued up the stairs. “You guys are a bunch of arseholes,” Frank muttered as he followed his friends back to the dorm room.  
“Relax Longbottom, she’ll come round,” Gabe told him.  
“Not likely. Did you see her?” Adrian said in a loud whisper. Peter nudged him quiet. Gabe rested a heavy hand on Frank’s shoulder.  
“Sirius, sorry mate, but I think this one calls for revenge,” Gabe said, not looking at all apologetic.  
“What! On what grounds?” Sirius demanded.  
“We did tell you that none of the dares could be life altering,” Gabe explained.  
“They weren’t even official yet,” James argued.  
“Yes, we were,” Frank grumbled.  
“Fine,” Sirius said, sitting on one of the trunks. “Whatcha got Longbottom?” Frank thought for a long moment, occasionally glaring at Sirius in the process. Frank’s eyes sparked as he came up with the perfect dare but thought better of it, as it would be much too cruel if the rumours were true.  
“I think I’ll save my revenge dare for later,” Frank said finally. Sirius groaned.  
“Fine, but you still’ve gotta ask someone,” Adrian told him.  
“Right, James truth or dare?” Frank asked.  
“Dare,” James said. Frank smiled and winked at Gabe.  
“Send a howler to your mum telling her that she’s grounded,” Frank said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. James froze in shock. Sirius shook with laughter as he visualised the small, kindhearted woman receiving a screaming letter from her only son announcing that she was on punishment.  
“A-a-alright,” James sputtered. He walked across the room to the desk covered in parchment. “What should I say?” James asked, picking up a quill and dipping it into the ink bottle.  
“That you are extremely disappointed in her,” Gabe suggested.  
“Start by calling her ‘mother’,” Sirius said.  
“‘Mother, I am extremely disappointed in you,’” James spoke as he wrote the words down. “Oh no, 'mother' alone will be enough to get me killed!”  
“Exactly why I suggested it,” Sirius grinned.  
“Now say, how could you do this to me?” Peter added. James wrote it down. “You’re grounded for life, woman! Grounded! For. Life.” Peter finished as even James chuckled thinking of the letter he was sure to get in the morning.  
“Alright,” James said, tapping his wand on the envelope turning it a furious red marking it as a howler. “Cresswell, dare or dare?”  
“Hmm,” Cresswell hummed, as he pretended to seriously consider his answer. “Dare.”  
“I dare you to come to the owlery with me and along the way propose to everyone that we run into,” James smirked. Creswell gave a hearty laugh as he got to his feet.  
“Well, if I must, I must,” he said and followed James out to the owlery.  
The moment their feet touched the floor outside of the portrait Mrs Norris came meowing from around the corner. James nudged his Quidditch Captain reminding him of his dare. Creswell swooped down on one knee and picked up Mrs Norris, holding her in the air above his head. She meowed and hissed as she tried to worm her way out of his grip.  
“Mrs Norris, with eyes so red, will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Norris Cresswell?” Cresswell spoke, with a mocked dreamy tone. Mrs Norris let out a long low hiss seeming to be in response to his question. “Well, I guess that answers that.” Cresswell tossed her down and she scurried off behind the corner from which she came. James laughed so hard he had to lean against the wall for support.  
“Come on, Filch won't be too far away,” Cresswell said, gesturing for James to follow him.  
“I’d love to see you propose to Filch!” James smirked but followed him nonetheless. Cresswell took on his dare with pride. He would swoop down dramatically on one knee whenever they passed a group of students and propose to each of them who either, scoffed, laughed, or blushed at Cresswell’s proposal. He proposed to Professor Flitwick on the stairs leading up to the owlery. He merely laughed and bid the boys a good day.  
“I’ll take that as a no then?” Cresswell called after him and James keeled over with laughter.  
Cresswell only faltered once. James had decided to take a detour on their way back to the dormitory and they ended up on the first floor. There was a group of seventh year Hufflepuff girls, playing exploding snaps in the otherwise deserted entrance hall. Cresswell froze on the steps, his eyes glued to a blonde girl, laughing as she conversed with her friends. James looked at him curiously. Cresswell's eyes were as wide as saucers and his face was as red as a tomato. He gulped then took a deep breath and continued down the stairs with his head held high, his colour fading slightly.  
“Good afternoon, ladies,” Cresswell drawled, gaining the attention of the group.  
“Hey, Dirk,” the girl he had been staring at grinned. “We were just playing a game, would you like to join?”  
“No thanks Cassie, I actually wanted to ask you something,” Cresswell answered, throwing a mischievous grin to James. He swooped down on one knee so that he was eye-level with her, took her hand in both of his, and locked eyes with hers with the most earnest expression on his face. Cassie shifted nervously. “Will you marry me?” Cresswell asked gravely. The girls surrounded them sniggered, James smirked, Cassie blinked rapidly, her facial expression relaxing.  
“Merlin Dirk, I thought you were being serious,” Cassie breathed.  
“Oh but I am,” Cresswell said bringing one of his hands to his chest. “Cassie Rosier, please say you will. My heart will break if I have to spend another moment without you. I want you, I need you, I love you!”  
“Well, since you said please,” Cassie laughed lightly but James noticed a slight raise in colour in her cheeks.  
“Well, James, I finally got a yes. What do ya think of that?” Cresswell beamed, still crouched in front of his fiance.  
“I guess that means you can’t propose to people anymore. Pity,” James pouted.  
“Until next time sweet Cassie,” Cresswell said and kissed her hand that still rested in his sending the girls into another fit of giggles. James and Cresswell walked off while Cresswell smiled to himself. James looked suspiciously at his captain’s unwavering smile.  
“So, Cassie,” James said, a slight tease in his voice.  
“Yeah, Cassie,” Cresswell sighed. James chuckled and only then did Cresswell turn to look at him, his eyes wide knowing what James had probably caught onto. “We’re just friends,” he said quickly. “And not like Frank and Alice friends. We’re friends friends. Just….”  
“Friends?” James finished. Cresswell nodded. “Well, hey I get it. I also get that you have a splitting headache and desperately need a tonic that only Madam Pomfrey can produce.” James pretended to be very interested in his fingernails as he said this. They rounded the corner that led straight to the hospital wing.  
“So you’re going to tell everyone about this if I don’t pretend to have a headache?” Cresswell asked. James nodded. “Or I could just make sure you don’t make it onto the quidditch team next year.”  
“Choice is yours,” James shrugged.  
“Two years without quidditch James Potter,” Cresswell threatened.  
“Technically one and a half,” James said with only a hint of bitterness. Cresswell's eyes narrowed. Gryffindor had lost every match since James got kicked off the team. Next year was his last chance at the cup. He wasn’t about to give that up and James knew it.  
“Alright fine,” Cresswell groaned.  
“Great, while you’re in there if you see Lupin give him this.” James pulled his half of the mirror out of his pocket and handed it to Cresswell.  
“Why can’t you do it?” Cresswell asked.  
“She never lets me in there when Lupin gets sick like this,” James explained, waving him off. “Make sure she doesn’t see it. I’ll wait for you by the stairs.” James ran off down the corridor before Cresswell had a chance to respond. He looked down at the broken mirror in his hand before placing it in his pocket.  
“Madam Pomfrey?” Cresswell called, peeking his head through the door. The room was void of people. The beds were all neatly made and looked as if the last inhabitant had been Marlene Mckinnon back in February. They never did find out who attacked her. Cresswell entered the room slowly. Once fully in, he noticed a bed with the curtains drawn tightly around it that the door had blocked from his view. He drew the curtains apart slowly, the rings racking against the metal rod, breaking the icy silence. Remus Lupin lay in the bed, his face looking haggard and pale, dark circles were under his eyes ageing him. He could easily pass for a short thirty-year-old. His breathing was too shallow and too quick for someone to be sleeping peacefully, but still, he didn't stir.  
“Lupin,” Cresswell said softly and prodded his arm with an outstretched finger. Remus’s eyebrows frowned as he drew his blanket closer to his body with a frail looking hand. “Remus,” Cresswell whispered, placing a firm hand on Remus’s arm. Remus’s eyes blinked open. He stared at Cresswell confused. Cresswell gulped. Remus usually had light eyes, but when he had opened them they were very nearly black and had yet to go back to their normal colour.  
“Who? Where’s Madam Pomfrey?” Remus asked hoarsely, raising to a sitting position looking panicked.  
“Dunno,” Cresswell shrugged. He eyed Remus, not remembering ever seeing someone looking so ill. “James told me to give you this.” Cresswell reached into his pocket and pulled out the mirror.  
“James?” Remus said vaguely, looking back to Cresswell sending chills through him. His eyes were still black.  
“You are Remus Lupin, right?” Cresswell asked nervously. Perhaps he got the wrong kid? He could have sworn he’d seen this one hanging around at quidditch practice.  
“Yeah, Remus Lupin,” Remus answered falling back to the bed.  
“And you know James Potter?” Cresswell asked.  
“Course, he’s my best mate,” Remus grinned sleepily.  
“Well, he wanted me to give you this.” Cresswell extended his arm, holding the mirror out with the tips of his fingers. Remus took the mirror, looking as confused as Cresswell felt. He examined it, eyed Cresswell, then went back to the mirror and realisation seemed to fall over him. Excitement lit up his face, bringing colour back to his cheeks. He sat up and pushed the pillows up behind him so he could rest against them. He licked his dry lips as he watched the mirror seeming to wait for something.  
“Thank you,” he said to Cresswell, having momentarily forgotten his presence. Cresswell sighed in relief as he noticed Remus’s eyes had lightened. Must have been something with the lighting, he told himself. “James!” Remus yelled in a hoarse whisper into the mirror. Much to Cresswell’s surprise, James’s voice echoed back.  
“Hey-ya Lupin,” he could practically hear James’s grin. The rumours were true, these boys were in love with each other.  
“James, you know what Madam Pomfrey said,” Remus began to scold.  
“That I’m not allowed to step foot into the hospital wing today,” James smirked. Cresswell had crept up next to Remus and was peering over his shoulder. James’s face was in the mirror instead of Remus’s. “Nice work Cresswell,” James complimented as Cresswell came into view. “Hurry up and get back here. Remus, keep this with you and make sure Pomfrey doesn’t see it. She’ll take it away.”  
“I really should be resting James,” Remus said, reluctantly.  
“If you get tired you can take a nap. I just figured you wouldn’t want to miss out on this,” James grinned.  
“On what?” Remus questioned.  
“Truth or dare,” James said nonchalantly but Remus’s eyes sparked with excitement, bringing them back to normal.  
“I suppose it’ll be fine as long as you guys don’t dare me to do anything that requires me getting out of bed,” Remus warned. He still looked tired and worn but his youth seemed to have returned to him.  
“But of course, Loopy,” James smirked. “Cresswell, ya comin?” James barked at his astounded looking captain.  
“I’ll be right there,” Cresswell answered. He gave one last worried glance to the now elated looking Remus and dashed out the door.  
Cresswell bombarded James with questions starting at the foot of the stairs all the way up to the fat lady’s portrait.  
“Look, I didn’t even make ‘em. Remus did. And don’t go asking him, he’s sick,” James said irritably.  
“Yeah, I noticed,” Cresswell said. “Is he alright?”  
“He’ll be fine. He’s just got a condition,” James shrugged.  
“A condition?” Cresswell pressed.  
“Yeah, they don’t know much about it yet. But he gets sick from time to time,” James answered. James spotted McGonagall striding down the corridor, shifting through a file. “Oh, Cresswell, just one more proposal,” James begged. Cresswell followed his gaze.  
“To McGonagall!” Cresswell growled.  
“You’re the Gryffindor quidditch captain. The worst she’ll do is take points away for being a perv,” James argued. He folded his hands together and pouted his lip. Cresswell sighed as McGonagall stopped abruptly.  
“Potter?” McGonagall said sharply. James straightened his stance and gave one last longing look to Cresswell.  
“Afternoon, Professor,” James said silkily. McGonagall opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it.  
“Good afternoon, Mr Potter, Mr Cresswell,” she said. Cresswell nodded in her direction, seeming nervous about something. McGonagall’s eyes narrowed at the boys.  
“Where’s Black?” she asked James.  
“Up in the dormitory,” James answered. Again, McGonagall looked suspicious but decided not to say anything.  
“If you’re headed back up there would you get word out that I want all Gryffindors in the Great Hall, please,” McGonagall requested.  
“Any particular reason?” James inquired.  
“You’ll soon find out, won’t you?” McGonagall said with a small smile and brushed past the boys. James started clucking quietly at Cresswell. Cresswell groaned.  
“Wait, Professor!” Cresswell called after her. McGonagall turned on her heels to see Cresswell jogging up to her. “I’ve got something to ask you! Please don’t kill me.”  
“If that was your question, Mr Cresswell, I assure you, you’re safe,” McGonagall said briskly and turned to leave.  
“That’s not the question,” Cresswell said. “Don’t know why I’m doing this,” he muttered almost unintelligibly as McGonagall turned back toward him. Having heard this, McGonagall’s eyes shot automatically to James. James was grinning wickedly, his eyes shooting from hers to Cresswell getting slowly to his knees, not knowing what he wanted to see more. Cresswell cleared his throat. “Professor,” he began, “marry me. Please.” Her eyes shot wildly between Cresswell and James.  
“Mr Cresswell, please get off the floor, it does not do well to beg,” McGonagall said finally. “Mr Potter,” she said, much more harshly, “I think you’ll find that attempting to humiliate your quidditch captain will not do well in your future. If I were your captain I would make sure that you spend every waking moment sore and exhausted.”  
“Ah, but Professor you are not my captain. And Cresswell has taken an oath not to take revenge for anything that might happen today. So you see, I am perfectly safe,” James said, haughtily.  
“No one said it was revenge, it’s just good training,” she said, sending a wink to Cresswell before turning away from them. “Do remember to pass on my message,” McGonagall said airily as she drifted down the stairs. James stared after his professor. Cresswell gave an odd sounding giggle.  
“That was not the response I was expecting,” Cresswell said.  
“She has got to be my favourite teacher,” James said.  
“You do seem to like girls who can kick your arse,” Cresswell remarked. He gave the password absently to the Fat Lady who gave her agreement with Cresswell to the arguing James as she swung open.  
Their friends were sitting in the common room in front of the fire. Peter had underpants on his head. Sirius had a dozen tiny ponytails sticking up on top of his head. He was sitting at Marlene’s feet as she tied more in. Adrian was sitting with his feet in the air and his head on the ground looking flushed as Gabe counted down seconds on his watch. Frank was in a floral mini dress and was trying to hide his rather hairy legs with a throw pillow.  
“Well, you blokes have been busy,” Cresswell said, throwing himself down next to Frank. He tried taking the pillow from him but Frank clutch onto it for dear life.  
“How did the proposals go?” Peter asked, smirking as he pushed the underpants further up his forehead.  
“I proposed to McGonagall,” Cresswell said proudly, earning a laugh from his cohorts.  
“And when’s the wedding,” Marlene laughed, snapping a band around a bunch of Sirius’s hair. Sirius winced at the noise.  
“Dunno, she wouldn’t give me a straight answer. She did give me permission to torture James though,” Cresswell grinned. “Are you playing now?”  
“Yes, sir,” Marlene smirked, as Sirius whined beneath her.  
“These are too tight, Mckinnon!” Sirius wailed.  
“Oh, relax. It’ll help your hair grow,” she told him.  
“James will mumsie get the letter?” Sirius asked, leaning away from Marlene’s fingers.  
“Yes, and she’ll pay me back in kind tomorrow morning mark my words. I just hope she’s not with anyone when she gets it or else it’ll be about nappy cream or something,” James sighed.  
“I take it you get your sense of humour from her?” Gabe asked, looking away from his watch.  
“Oy! You’re supposed to be timing me!” Adrian yelled, looking as if he were about to burst.  
“I wish I could have seen Maggie’s face when you asked her,” Peter sighed wistfully.  
“Oh, maybe we could do it again!” James grinned.  
“Absolutely not! Not in front of the whole house!” Cresswell declared.  
“The whole house?” Gabe questioned, much to a grunting Adrian's disapproval.  
“She wants us all to come down to the Great Hall,” Cresswell told them heaving a sigh.  
“We should round everybody up then,” Frank said.  
Gabe nodded, his eyes glued to his watch. “Annnnnd time!” Adrian flipped over as he sighed in relief and bounce back onto his feet.  
“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go vomit then try to get the smell of fire whisky off of me,” Adrian told them as he took his leave. Cresswell, Gabe, and Frank dashed up the stairs to their dormitory to fetch the rest of the Gryffindor boys. Frank pulled the dress down as low as he could get it as he skipped up the steps.  
“Hey, Marlene, would you mind rounding up the girls for us,” Sirius asked, his pained face looked hopeful. “Seeing as we’re not allowed up there,” he added when he got no answer.  
“Almost done,” Marlene muttered, trying to force a tiny bunch of hair into the rubber band. “Alright,” she sighed, flexing her fingers, “see you gits in the Great Hall.”  
Sirius massaged his aching scalp. Peter scratch at the band of the underpants around his head. James moved strategically in front of them and pulled Sirius’s half of the mirror out of his pocket.  
“Lupin!” James yelled, hoping that Remus had not gone back to sleep. Moments later Remus’s face appeared in the mirror. “Look,” James grinned and angled the mirror so he could see his other friends. Sirius and Peter scowled at James but waved halfheartedly at Remus. Remus laughed at the sight of them.  
“Brilliant,” Remus complimented.  
“How’re you feeling?” Peter asked.  
“Fine,” Remus shrugged.  
“Well, I’m not! Bloody wench tied these things too tight!” Sirius complained, making Remus laugh again.  
“Oh, and I got Cresswell to propose to Maggie!” James said, pulling the mirror back to him.  
“You didn’t!” Remus exclaimed, not sounding like he didn’t believe it. “What’d she say?”  
“That Cresswell has every right to make me miserable as long as he’s my quidditch captain,” James answered. Remus made a noise of concern. “Don’t worry, one of their rules is they can’t take revenge.”  
“Why did we never think about that?” Remus asked, thinking of all the times the boys have ganged up on him for his malevolent dares.  
“We need motivation sometimes, Lupin,” James told him. People were starting to flood into the common room. Sirius and Peter got to their feet ignoring the strange looks they got. “We’ve gotta go to the Great Hall. Keep the mirror out,” James ordered and followed Sirius and Peter out of the portrait hole.


	18. Food Fight

Chapter 18 FOOD FIGHT! (Aka Dare or Dare pt2)  
The Great Hall was full of not only Gryffindor students, but students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin as well. It was rare for the Great Hall to be this full, it usually only happened three times a year: the feast, Halloween, and the last meal. The Head of Houses were pacing up and down the aisles waiting for the rest of their students to arrive.  
James held the mirror between the three of them as the huddled closely around trying to hear Remus over the noise. They told him all about the dares they had already faced and the ones they were planning. Remus gave them a few ideas. Sirius complained repeatedly about his hair.  
“At least you don’t look completely mental,” Peter told him as Cresswell finally joined them. Frank went off looking for Alice.  
“He can only get out of the dress if Alice sees him in it,” Sirius explained.  
Marlene was chatting with a group of girls not far from them. Adrian had run off to the toilets again, finally sobering up. Gabe was sitting with his girlfriend at the opposite end of the table.  
“Alright, boys? Remus?” Cresswell greeted, peering into the mirror. Remus responded politely. “Brilliant piece of magic you did,” Cresswell said, referring to the mirrors.  
“Er… thanks,” Remus said awkwardly. James cleared his throat and shot a warning look to Cresswell.  
“So, who’s turn is it?” Cresswell said, lightly changing the subject.  
“Well, after you left, Frank dared me, then I dared Gabe, Gabe dared Adrian, Adrian dared Sirius, then Marlene joined and dared Sirius, Sirius dared Adrian…. I think that’s it. So Adrian’s turn?” Peter answered.  
“But I dared Cresswell last and he hasn’t gone,” James said.  
“And Adrian’s not here,” Sirius pointed out.  
“I can’t hear you guys!” Remus called.  
“We’re just deciding who goes next!” Peter told him.  
“And it’s me, so James, truth or dare?” Cresswell asked.  
“Err, dare,” James answered, answered handing the mirror off to Peter.  
“Go get that red head you fancy and tell her you love her then kiss her,” Cresswell dared.  
“Ooo, nice one,” Remus complimented. Peter and Sirius smirked as James grew bright red.  
“She’ll kill me” he mumbled.  
“What’d he say?” Remus asked.  
“That she’ll kill him,” Peter answered as Sirius laughed while trying to hide it from James.  
“It’ll be alright,” Sirius said after he gained control of himself. “Just do it quick.”  
“Didn’t you have a thing for her in your first year?” Gabe asked after Cresswell caught him up, making James’s blush deeper.   
“I’ll be right back,” James said, slipping out of his seat and walking slowly towards Lily. Sirius, Cresswell, and Gabe watched.  
“Peter, truth or dare?” Remus asked, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see what happened.  
“Er, truth,” Peter answered, looking back and forth between the mirror and James. James tapped Lily nervously on the shoulder and she spun around.  
“Lame!” Remus shouted, loud enough for a student sitting next to them jump in surprise.   
Lily got to her feet and James pulled her by the hand into the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.   
“Okay, if you had to kiss one of your - no - anyone on the staff who would it be?”   
James looked pointedly at them then back at Lily and mouthed the words ‘I love you.’  
“Err… M-madam Hooch,” Peter said now looking directly at James and a flustered Lily Evans.   
James, grabbed her by the shoulders, looked as if he was going to lean in for a kiss but pulled back. Instead, he took her hand again, kissed it, and ran back to the table, leaving Lily blushing and confused in the middle of the aisle. They all laughed at him - all except Remus who had no idea what was going on. James jumped back into his seat and slammed his head onto the table.  
“I think that went well,” Sirius said seriously causing Peter to start laughing again.  
“Oh, shove off!” James groaned, snatching the mirror back. “Remus, truth or dare?”  
“Er… truth,” Remus answered.  
“Ah surprise, surprise,” James laughed. Remus was notorious for picking truths but giving out horribly good dares.  
“Did you cry when the ginger picked up your books for you?” Peter asked. This had been an ongoing debate with the boys since second year. Remus thoroughly denied it ever happened but Sirius insisted he saw tears when Remus turned around and James swore his eyes were red later on. Remus growled at Peter.  
“Just pretend I said that,” James said, laughing again.  
“Yes,” he hissed. The other three laughed triumphantly but Cresswell looked confused.  
“Why would that make you cry?” Gabe asked.  
“I was having a bad day,” Remus muttered sheepishly.  
“Lupin, your turn,” James said.   
“Sirius.”  
“Yes.”  
“Truth or Dare?”  
Sirius grinned wickedly at Remus. He was the only one who ever enjoyed Remus’s dares.  
“Do you really have to ask?” Sirius answered.  
“We’ll start off simple,” Remus said, smiling. “Write a friendly letter to Slughorn telling him how your day is going. Notice I said friendly, not even a hint of dislike in that letter. Peter will proofread before you send it,” Remus said. Peter nodded dutifully. James’s grin looked like his face was split in two. Cresswell chuckled heartily.  
“He’s here in the Great Hall with us,” Sirius told him.  
“Even better,” Remus shrugged.  
“We’re not allowed out of the Great Hall, how will I send it to him?” Sirius countered.  
“Just pass it down to him,” Remus answered. Sirius sighed defeated. He looked down the table for anyone who had parchment and a quill. He dashed off down the hall noticing a seventh year studying for his NEWTs. Marlene came up as Sirius disappeared.  
“What’d I miss,” Marlene asked brightly, throwing herself into Sirius’s old seat.  
“James professed his love to Lily Evans and kissed her. On her hand. It was very romantic,” Gabe told her. James glared at him.  
“Remus dared Sirius to write a letter to Slughorn,” Cresswell continued.  
“Remus?” Marlene asked. They gestured towards the mirror and Marlene saw Remus staring back at her. “Oh! Hey, Remus!”  
“Hello miss,” Remus said politely.  
“It's Marlene,” Marlene reminded. Marlene and Remus sometimes studied together in the library (Sirius never had the patience to teach Remus anything, James hated studying, and Peter never wanted to miss out on what Sirius and James were planning,) so she was a little confused about why he didn’t remember her.  
“Right! I knew that, I did. I’m just… not at my best right now,” Remus assured her, looking apologetic.  
“You do look a little under the weather,” Marlene admitted, looking concerned.  
“I’ll be fine in a few days,” Remus smiled.  
“I guess that means we’ll need to have a study session when you get out?” Marlene offered.  
“That would be lovely, thank you Marlene,” Remus answered.  
“Uh, our tutoring starts when you get out so they’ll be no study sessions for you two on that day!” James ordered.  
“It feels so good to be in normal clothes again!” Frank announced as he took his seat across from the other four, now dressed in his usual clothes. “I don’t know how you girls do it all the time.”  
“Who’s that?” Remus asked, having heard the new voice.  
“Frank Longbottom,” Marlene answered, nudging James so he would turn the mirror.  
“Blimey! Hey Remus!” Frank said, looking impressed.  
“Hello Frank,” Remus responded. Frank took the mirror out of James’s hand and examined it from all angles.  
“Where did you get this?” Frank asked.  
“Convenience store,” Remus answered, facing the stormy ceiling.  
“What’d ya mean you got it from a convenience store? You told me you made it,” James questioned as Sirius came back with a fresh piece of parchment and a quill. He climbed over the table and took a seat next to Frank having noticed that Marlene was in his previous one. Marlene was talking avidly with Peter. Gabe and Cresswell had gone to talk to the Ravenclaw captain about him potentially beating the Slytherins and winning the cup.  
“I bought the mirror from a convenience store and accidently charmed it when I was flipping through one of my dad’s old books,” Remus explained.  
“You did this accidentally!” Frank yelled looking into the mirror at Remus. Remus looked shocked at his tone.  
“Not exactly. Dad had written a spell in the margins and I tried it out. I was aiming for one of my old toys but hit the mirror instead,” Remus shrugged.  
“How did you figure out what it did?” Sirius asked.  
“Well when I hit it, it broke and one of the pieces fell behind the shelf and I couldn’t reach it, so I took the one that I could reach out to the trash. But then my mum came in with my laundry while I was out and I caught her face in the mirror, so yeah,” Remus told them. James chuckled and shook his head. Sirius arched a brow at him. Frank was still examining the mirror.  
“What was the spell?” Frank asked.  
“Don’t remember,” Remus answered. “If I find it again I’ll write you but Dad took the book after I told him about it.”  
“You told him!” Sirius said.  
“Well, yeah. It was a spell I knew nothing about, it could have been dangerous,” Remus answered. Sirius shook his head in disbelief. James chuckled knowing Sirius didn’t understand why anyone would tell their parents anything.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be writing?” James reminded Sirius before he could say anything more.  
“Right,” Sirius jumped, taking the quill in hand and began to scribble on the parchment. “Dear fat old slug.”  
“I said friendly! James tell him not to write that!” Remus protested.  
“Relax Lupin, he’s just joshing you,” James laughed.  
Adrian came striding up, looking pale and dehydrated but otherwise better. Professor McGonagall wrapped her wand against the staff table calling for attention and the other Head of Houses hushed the crowd. Sirius passed his letter to Peter who began to read with interest. James waved goodbye to Remus and shoved the mirror back into his pocket. The Hall fell silent with every set of eyes turned toward their Deputy Headmistress.  
“I’m sure by now you’ve all been wondering why you we've called you here,” she started, earning a few sarcastic remarks and scattered affirmations. McGonagall waited once again for silence. “It has not gone unnoticed that there has been a rivalry going on between the four houses that has been less than friendly.” Once again the Great Hall broke out in scattered comments, even some laughs. James and Sirius stared straight ahead eyeing their professor suspiciously. The room settled once again and McGonagall continued. “In order to remedy this, Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff has decided to throw a little mixer.” McGonagall paused expecting her students to erupt again but an icy silence had fallen as the houses glared at each other. McGonagall cleared her throat and the teachers nodded to her supportively. “When I say go, you will all get up and make a new group of at least four. Each house has to be present in your group. Is that understood?” McGonagall asked, waiting for a response but again none came. She looked around the Hall catching James’s and Sirius’s eye. They nodded to her, trying to keep the anger out of their stares. They understood what she was trying to do but couldn’t fully support it, not knowing what they knew. “Alright, go!”  
There was a very long pause. Eilidh Nicnevin and Lily Evans were the first to stand. Lily strode straight over to the Slytherin table. Eilidh stopped by the Ravenclaws to grab her brother by the hand and drag him over to join Lily with Severus. Regulus Black stood next and walked over to the Ravenclaws sitting next to a group he was often seen with. Wilkes and Cassie from Hufflepuff stood and walked to the Slytherins to sit next to Malfoy and Narcissa.  
“Alright, let's stick together,” James said to his friends. Marlene looked apprehensively at the Slytherins. She may not have remembered who attacked her but she knew it was one of them.  
“Hey,” Sirius said, taking Marlene’s hand, “we’ll sit next to my brother, he’s only a first year.” Marlene nodded looking relieved. She gave Sirius’s hand a grateful squeeze before letting go and following the boys over to the Ravenclaws. “Alright, Reggie?” Sirius greeted with a smile. Regulus sighed heavily at the sight of his brother but moved over all the same. “You know I don’t think we’ve talked since I had detention with ‘the Great Slug,’” Sirius remarked.  
“Perhaps there was a reason for it,” Regulus commented. Sirius laughed heartily, throwing his head back. James smiled at Regulus who scowled back at him. “Nice one, Regulus. Anyway, you already know James. He’s a half blood and the biggest muggle supported who’s ever walked the halls of Hogwarts.” James grinned proudly. “Oh and that’s Marlene Mckinnon. You might know her because one of your house mates put her in the hospital wing a couple months back. She’s a half blood, I do believe.” Marlene nodded her affirmation.  
“Also a muggle supporter,” she added.  
“And that’s Peter Pettigrew muggle born, obviously a big muggle supporter,” Sirius continued.  
“Rumor has it he’s in love with Madam Hooch,” James muttered. Peter elbowed him as a blush crept up his face.  
“Frank and Adrian Longbottom, purebloods but I dare say bigger blood traitors than even I,” Sirius said.  
“Nonsense Sirius, it doesn’t count when all their family are blood traitors,” Regulus told him with mocking comfort.  
“Hear that boys? Guess I’m better than you after all,” Sirius said proudly, grinning at the Longbottoms. They shared an awkward glance but didn’t respond. “So who are these lovely children?” Sirius asked, waving a hand at his brothers friends.  
“Jordan Fawley, Mikael Nott, Astraeus Shafiq - we usually call her Star- and Stephanie Travers, all purebloods,” Regulus said proudly, gesturing to each of his friends.  
“Weren’t you at my Aunt’s party last summer?” Sirius asked Jordan Fawley who looked extremely affronted about being addressed.  
“Yes, I was,” he said proudly. The rest of the group scowled at the new comers as Sirius attempted to make friendly conversation with Fawley.  
“Isn’t Astraeus a boy name?” James asked, irritably. The girl stared blankly back at him. “I mean that’s gotta suck being a girl with a boys name. I once met a bloke name Maurice, and the other guys….” James trailed off laughing at the memory. She continued to stare looking more angry as James continued on. “Though it can’t be that bad being a girl with a guys name. Most girl names sound pretty but guys names just sound like names. Like your name -Astraeus- its pretty cool. Sounds almost warrior-ish.” James finished and waited for an answer. She was glaring at him now and gritting her teeth. Meanwhile Sirius was doing the same. Talking none stop, seeming to expect an answer but receiving none. Slughorn came over, clutching Sirius’s letter in his hand, beaming. He expressed his immense gratitude for the letter and once again invited him to join the Slug Club.  
“So what’s it like being in Ravenclaw?” Marlene asked Travers who jumped when she asked.  
“Er fine, I guess,” she answered nervously, staring at the people around her.  
“It seems pretty cool,” Marlene continued, “though I don’t think I could keep up with all those riddles. I tried to get up there one time in my second year, don’t remember why, but I was stuck in front of the door for a good thirty minutes because I couldn’t guess the answer. Still can’t. I think it was… ‘marking mortal privation, when firmly in place. An enduring summation, inscribed on my face.” Marlene chanted, screwing her face up trying to remember correctly.  
“It’s a tombstone,” Travers answered condescendingly.  
“Oh, that makes sense! But see what I mean you got that instantly and I’ve been trying to understand it for a year,” Marlene laughed.  
“Yeah, the sorting hat certainly knows what it’s doing,” Travers said, turning her body away from Marlene. Marlene sighed and turned back to the other Gryffindors. Food had appeared at the table. Small sandwiches and cakes with a steaming teapot and teacups each with a different house emblem on them. The Hufflepuff’s Head of House, Professor Kettleburn came striding up to them with a group of Hufflepuff’s shyly trailing behind. Peter squirmed and averted his eyes. Professor Kettleburn was missing half of his left arm and half of his right hand’s fingers, it never failed to make Peter queasy.  
“Looks like you lot could use a few badgers,” Kettleburn said grinning toothily at them. He waved the Hufflepuffs forward. The Gryffindors forced the Ravenclaws to make room for them, some a little more aggressively than others. “This is Fae Archer, Tina Davis, and Brian Cutler. Please make them feel welcome,” Kettleburn said, giving them one last toothy grin before striding off across the hall. Sirius and Regulus had dropped the fake courtesies and were now at eachothers throats. The Hufflepuffs looked rather concerned for the two.  
“Are you Josie Archer’s sister?” James asked, trying to divert their attention.  
“Er… yeah. I’m Fae, a fourth year,” Fae answered in a soft voice. James nodded and smiled as welcomingly as he could with Regulus shouting insults at his best friend. He decided not to get involved unless one of the Ravenclaws decided to join in.  
“What about you two?” James asked.  
“Second year,” Tina answered, smiling shyly.   
“Fifth,” Brian said, glaring around the room.  
“Well at least I don’t kiss Mum’s arse every chance I get!” Sirius yelled, gaining the attention of half the hall. Regulus gasped before erupting into a string of swears, throwing food at his brother with every word he spoke. Sirius took hit after hit before finally drawing out his wand, deflecting the food as he would a hex. Regulus threw his tea cup at him which crashed to the floor after Sirius ducked out of its way, catching the rest of the Halls attention. Regulus and Sirius didn’t seem to notice as they continued their argument. McGonagall and Slughorn swiftly walked through the hall towards the pair. James tried to warn them, shaking Sirius’s arm trying to get his attention. “Stay out of this James!” Sirius yelled, his attention finally leaving his brother as he turned towards James. McGonagall came to a stop directly behind Sirius and having felt her presence the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He saw her stern expression reflected in James’s glasses before he turned slowly around to face it head on.  
“Mr Black, I don’t believe a food fight is ever allowed in the Great Hall,” McGonagall said, eyeing a piece of lettuce dangling from Sirius’s still ridiculous hair style.  
“This is not a food fight!” Sirius said, his anger raising his voice.  
“Mr Black quiet down, this is supposed to be peaceful,” McGonagall warned.  
“I! Will not! Be! Silenced!” Sirius yelled, jumping to his feet. Sirius paled realizing what he had done.  
“Nor will I!” James yelled, jumping up to his feet. He hit Peter’s arm and he too stood with them.  
“Me neither!” Peter said firmly though looked confused.  
“Enough!” McGonagall ordered. The three of them gulped. James stood on his chair.  
“It’s not enough Maggie!” James said. Sirius and Peter stared up at him in disbelief. Sirius and Peter stood up on the chairs next to him.  
“If it’s silence you want then its silence you’ll get!” Sirius said. James looked at him. This was not the direction he was going in. Sirius shot him a look telling him to go along with it.  
“Yeah!” Peter called, supportively.  
“From henceforth James, Peter, and I will be taking a vow of silence!” Sirius announce to the entire Great Hall.   
“You three out now!” McGonagall yelled.  
“She doesn’t think we can do it,” Sirius told them, smirking.  
“I bet we could do it for an entire month,” James scoffed.  
“10 galleons says that we can stay silent for an entire month, what say you Professor?” Peter smirked.  
“I say you’re already failing,” McGonagall said. “Now into the corridor this very second!”  
“Don’t you want to take the bet Professor?” Sirius smiled innocently. “No? Anyone else? Either want to join us in our vow or take our bet talk to Frank Longbottom!”  
“Anyone who moves from their seats will receive a detention,” McGonagall said, sending a threatening look throughout the Hall. “You three out. Now!”  
“Can’t Professor, you said not to move from our seats,” James said innocently, the three of them having jumped into a sitting position at her threat. McGonagall’s nostrils flared and her lips were so thin they were almost nonexistent.  
“Our vow starts now by the way,” Sirius said and the three of them shut their mouths tightly. James was trying to hide a smirk and Peter was trying to calm his breathing. What had he gotten himself into? Sirius stared blankly ahead, ignoring his brother completely. Regulus was staring incredulously at him. Regulus had only received one detention for causing a disturbance. But with the new disturbance Sirius was bound to be expelled.   
“P-professor. It was only a friendly food fight,” Regulus said meekly.  
“Mr Black I suggest you stay out of this,” McGonagall warned.  
“But we were all in on it, weren’t we Frank?” Marlene said. Frank nodded.  
“Yeah, it was fun,” Fae said, having taken a liking to James Potter in the short time she knew him.  
“That’s right. It was just a friendly food fight, right Adrian?” Frank smiled, taking a piece of cake and crushing it onto his chest. Adrian gasped in horror.  
“Yeah,” Adrian laughed manically over McGonagall’s protest,” Yeah that’s right, all for fun!” Adrian smashed a cucumber sandwich onto Marlene’s head who shrieked and threw another piece of cake at him but missed and hit Tina instead. Tina threw food at Brian who returned in kind. Soon the Ravenclaws and Regulus joined in, extending the fight further along the table. Then the Slytherin table behind them erupted into chaos, followed by the Hufflepuff’s table on the other side, lastly the Gryffindor’s table.  
The Head of Houses were desperately trying to restore order, using magic to stop flying food from hitting students. Many students had taken refuge under the tables, covering their head protectively with their arms. Lily Evans had thrown a whole cake at Evan Rosier making James’s grin impossible to hide. James, Sirius, and Peter dared not move. McGonagall stood directly in front of them staring them down. James and Sirius stared around the room proud of the chaos that they had practically caused. Peter seemed on the verge of tears, especially when McGonagall announce that the three of them would be having detention for a month. Just as the chaos seemed to have no end and the teachers had just about given up, someone threw a cake across the hall, hitting a tall man in bright blue wizard robes who had entered the Great Hall unnoticed. The Hall fell silent. The cake fell with a loud, echoing splat at his feet. The man took out his wand, waved it in front of his face and the remaining frosting disappeared revealing him to be whom they all fear it was: Albus Dumbledore.  
The students lurched into action, scuffling back to their seats, drawling their chairs out loudly, sitting, then staring, terrified, at the person across from them. Dumbledore walked calmly down the aisle, stepping over the food that littered the floor, smiling at the few students who dared look at him.   
“It would seem that my randevou was more eventful that I originally planned,” Dumbledore smiled at his students. Some laughed nervously, others bowed their head in shame, others were still too afraid to move, most couldn’t believe that Dumbledore had made a joke out of this situation. “Professor Slughorn!” Dumbledore called. Slughorn stood abruptly upright having taken refuge behind the staff table.   
“Yes, sir!” Slughorn spoke, his expression unreadable.  
“You seem to have had the best seat in the house. Did it appear to you that the students were enjoying themselves?” Dumbledore questioned.  
“Well, yes. Yes, I dare say they did,” Slughorn answered merrily, glancing around the room at his slowly relaxing students. He caught Lily’s eye and winked at her.  
“And they were mixing quite nicely with the other houses?” Dumbledore asked, taking note of the integrated house colours. They’re were Slytherins even at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore smiled broadly at them.  
“Yes, of course,” Slughorn laughed, allowing others to do the same.  
“Then I suppose we can consider today a success. You are dismissed. Please clean yourselves up and prepare for dinner,” Dumbledore said, waving a hand at his students. The Hall erupted into motion once again with students scurrying to leave. McGonagall motioned for James, Peter, and Sirius to stay, so they smiled reassuringly at their friends and watched them leave.  
“This wasn’t at all a success,” Professor Flitwick squeaked after the last of the students were gone.  
“Actually Professor, I think you’ll soon find it was an immense success,” Dumbledore said, walking over to McGonagall and the three boys. “Hello gentlemen, Minerva,” Dumbledore greeted.  
“Albus,” McGonagall answered, while the boys nodded and waved bound to silence by their vow.  
“I take it you three were the cause of all this?” Dumbledore asked. His tone was not stern or friendly, just mildly curious. Peter bowed his head, Sirius gave a half smile, and James shrugged.  
“They have taken a vow of silence,” McGonagall explained, her exasperation clear in her voice.  
“I see,” Dumbledore said, his beard twitching. James and Sirius looked innocently back at him. Peter had tears streaming down his face. It was hard to say whether Dumbledore was amused by their mischief or by their appearance. Peter still wore underpants on his head, Sirius still had rubber bands in his hair, though most had fallen out by now, and James was covered in condiments and frosting. Lily and Severus had taken advantage of a brief moment when McGonagall had turned away from James to attack the poor boy.  
“I’ve given them a month's detention each, they were… defiant when I tried addressing the issue,” McGonagall continued.  
“It is well deserved then,” Dumbledore said, not taking his eyes off the trio. “I think Poppy might like some assistance…. Cleaning bed pans and such. You never know, they might learn some helpful healing charms.” Sirius groaned and sank in his seat, hearing only bedpans. Peter sobbed thinking only of a month’s worth of detention and what his mother was bound to say when she found out. James, however, perked up catching onto Dumbledore’s subtle hint. James caught his eye and he winked at him before striding out of the Great Hall. “Broken mirrors always have sharp edges, do try to be careful,” Dumbledore said before disappearing through the doors.   
James, Sirius, and Peter had no idea how he knew about the mirrors but that odd comment could only mean one thing. They talked it over as they washed their Mandrake leaves in their basin. Remus later explained to them that he had accidently cut himself on one of the edges. Madam Pomfrey got nervous and thought he was turning early so she called Dumbledore in for assistance. Remus was forced to explain that they knew about his condition and was fine with it. In fact they were enthusiastic about it and were willing to help in anyway they could. He assured them that he didn’t tell their Headmaster about their ludicrous plans to become animagi, even though Dumbledore would probably put a stop to it faster than either of them could say quidditch.   
As for their vow of silence. The next day many of the students tried to make the three of them slip up, but failed miserably. Frank did catch them once, whispering to each other in the Gryffindor common room, lisping and gagging like they had something in their mouths, but promised not to say anything. All was going to plan but the real test would be at tomorrow’s tutoring session.


	19. All that Matters

Chapter 19 All that Matters  
It was not the first time that, against all odds, Albus Dumbledore was proven right. Monday morning resumed with the usual robust comradery of Hogwarts. The teachers had a spring in their steps, having gotten their classes back to normal after a long year of chaos. All was well. Especially for one Severus Snape, who was under the impression that because James Potter had taken a vow of silence for a month he’d be living like a king. His impression was practically confirmed, when on his way to Arithmancy, he had knocked into James Potter and his pose and nothing happened. Not nothing exactly, he was shoved unceremoniously into the wall, but that was it. No hexes were shot at him, no insults or ‘jokes’ pointed his way, they didn’t even look at him. Even when he tried to pin the blame on them. It was as if he were nothing more than an insect that flew into their path and that was perfectly fine by Severus. By Ancient Runes, (a class he was most surprised to see James Potter take,) Severus had all but forgot about his usually loud and cruel classmate.   
Lily Evans took her usual seat on his right, inbetween the Slytherin’s side of the room and the Gryffindor’s. Josie Archer normally sat by her, but she had left shortly after class began in a huff and took an empty seat in between James and a sleeping Remus. Lily began to twist her fingers nervously in her lap. The Slytherins were fine, as long as she had someone with her to balance the playing field. Not that Severus was like them, he just acted differently around them. Lily began to relax when Professor Riggs announced they’d be working in groups for the remainder of the period.   
Instead of allowing them to choose their own groups, Professor Riggs chose to ‘leave things up to fate.’ He had them write their names down on a small square of parchment and throw them into the center of the room. The parchment would float down to the floor, then right before it would land, it lurched into the air to form a giant paper ball over head. It swirled above them as they waited for the rest of class to finish. Professor Riggs reached up, caught five pieces, and called out the names. Lily listened intently, bouncing on the edge of her seat, hoping against hope to be placed with her friends. She crossed her fingers she held tightly in her lap as the ball became smaller and smaller then she heard it:  
“Lily Evans!” the professor called out. Her breath caught as she threw a nervous glance at Severus. “Severus Snape!” Lily let out a loud squeal as she gave Severus a victorious high five. Neither of them paid any attention to the other names until the professor called out, “and James Potter!” Lily paled and Severus snarled at James who undoubtedly returned the favor. The rest of the class giggled. “I expect you two to behave,” the professor warned before continuing to divide the class.   
The groups were formed and the class was at work. Mary Mcdonald and Persephone Machault, a Slytherin, was paired with them. Theirs was the only group that was silent in trying to decipher random odd ball sentences the professor had given them. They were equipped with one dictionary and all of their notes they had taken throughout the year. James seemed to prefer using the dictionary and had not even taken out his notes.   
“Potter, would you mind passing the dictionary,” Severus said, curtly and through clenched teeth. Mary, Persephone, and Lily all looked up expectantly. James did not even flinch. It was as if Severus had not spoken. Persephone laughed through her nose and tried to hide it with a cough. Mary hid her smirking face from Lily’s glare behind her notes. Severus sighed deeply. “Potter, I won’t be a moment, I promise I’ll give it back.”   
James began to hum to himself softly and flipped a page in the dictionary.   
“Oh, for Merlin’s sake Potter!” Lily exclaimed.  
James looked up, feigning surprise.   
“Give him the damned book.”   
James looked around their group, confused.  
“Severus. Give Severus the book,” Lily ordered, gritting her teeth.   
James stood up, looked around the entire classroom before looking back at Lily, now even more confused.   
“I don’t think he knows who Severus is, Lily,” Mary laughed.   
“Yes he does, he’s been picking on him for three years now! Potter! Give. Him. The book,” Lily said, sending James a threatening look.   
James looked back at Lily, eyes wide in fear but still he looked confused as to who Severus was.   
“It’s fine Lily, I’ll figure it out. Besides, an idiot like that needs all the help he can get,” Severus snarled.   
James still looked at Lily as if Severus hadn’t spoken.   
“Potter,” Lily growled.   
“James,” Persephone said gently.   
James looked at her, grinning.   
“I think Lily would like to use the dictionary,” Persephone told him.   
James mouthed an “Oh!” and handed the book to Lily, who took it aggressively from his hands and handed it to Severus. James gestured to Persephone’s notes with a pleading look on his face.  
“I’m shit at this, you’re not gonna get much from my notes,” Persephone answered.   
James nodded though looked disappointed.   
“What happened to yours?”   
James pointed at Remus. Seeing Persephone’s still confused face, James wadded up a piece of parchment and threw it directly at Remus’s head. Remus did not even look in the direction the parchment had come from. He sighed, irritably, got up and walked over.   
“What!” he spat.   
James grinned at him and gestured to Persephone who repeated her question.  
“What happened to James’s notes?” Persephone asked, guilty about the angry expression on Remus’s face.   
“I’m borrowing them, because I’ve missed so much,” Remus explained. “James, you can’t throw things at me every time you need to answer a question. You know how to write, or, better yet, talk!”   
“Maybe you could also tell your friend to stop being such a wanker,” Severus spat, his upper lip twitching.   
James shoved Remus away before he could respond and acknowledge that Severus had said something. But despite James’s efforts, Remus came back.   
“That would be about as useful as telling you to wash your hair,” Remus told him, smiling politely. Severus’s face reddened with anger.   
“Remus!” Lily shouted. Persephone and Mary collapsed into giggles and were trying to hide it behind their hands. James smirked proudly up at his friend.   
“Lily,” Remus nodded, before bowing out and back to his own group.   
The class continued with James ignoring Severus completely. Persephone and Mary joined him much to his amusement. Lily, however, was glowing with anger. She stomped off to her next class, not noticing when her friends called to her. Severus headed in the opposite direction, back to the Slytherin dungeon, face red with fury. James and Remus left the class grinning from ear to ear.   
Sirius usually waited with Peter at the bottom of the stair after they had Muggle Studies, but today he was waiting with someone else and neither James nor Remus noticed until she was in their face.   
“What did you do to Lily!” she growled, with a finger on both of their chests.   
“Who - what - Sirius?” Remus stuttered, backing away from the enraged Eilidh Nicnevin. Sirius stepped up between her and Remus and pushed her back slightly. “We didn’t do anything to Lily!” Remus defended, James kept hitting his arm trying to get him to say something.   
“Then why did she look so upset when she came down here?” Eilidh argued, trying to fight her way around Sirius. “Black, I will hex you!”   
“Why do you think it was us?” Remus countered, trying to push James off.   
“It’s always you,” Eilidh accused. Sirius sent her a warning look.   
“James stop!” Remus ordered. “What are you even doing here anyway, where’s Peter?”   
“Sirius and I got kicked out of class. Don’t know where Peter is,” Eilidh explained, her anger still in her voice but she seemed to have taken Sirius’s warning.  
“Okay well….” Remus trailed off, feeling bad now that Eilidh had calmed down. “Look, talk to Lily and if she said we did anything, tell us and we’ll gladly apologize.” James nudged Remus harder than before. Remus glared at him, James mouthed words to Remus, unintelligibly. “Tutoring! After classes, James and Sirius are running a tutoring session. I’ll be there too. You two should come by, we’ll work it out then.”   
James sighed in relief. Remus rubbed his now sore arm. Sirius looked to Eilidh nervously.   
“Yeah, okay. Thank you, Remus,” Eilidh said, calmly. “Sirius we’ve got to get to McGonagall’s, she’s been expecting us.”   
Sirius shrugged and waved goodbye to his friends just as Peter came running up to them. Sirius and Peter had a silent exchange with mostly hand gestures that neither of them seemed to understand except that Peter was irritated.   
James, Remus, and Peter walked off to their last class, Care of Magical Creatures. James showed no interest in the phoenix that Professor Kettleburn had brought for them. He tapped his foot and rolled his eyes as Professor Kettleburn droned on about the bird’s magical properties. He checked his watch every 10 minutes, then every 5, by dinner it was every 30 seconds. Remus teased him relentlessly about his anticipation, making up for the silent other two. He simply couldn’t help it. Mad at him or not, it would mean an actual conversation with Lily Evans not just a passing, ‘stop hexing the first years’ or ‘if you don’t leave Severus alone I will jinx you until your ears sing!’ He glanced around the Great Hall, hoping to catch sight of her, but neither her nor her friends were there.   
“Relax James, I’m sure she’ll be at tutoring,” Remus consoled when people started trailing out of the Great Hall and James’s shoulders fell in despair.   
“Sirius, James! McGonagall wants us,” Frank called, pointing over his shoulder to Professor McGonagall. She stood at the front of the room, with her hands folded together watching her students file out.   
“I’ll see you guys later then,” Remus and Peter waved leaving James and Sirius in the Great Hall. 

Professor McGonagall briefed them all on what was expected of them. The school rules were to be upheld at all times. Severus, James, and Sirius were reminded that only prefects were allowed to take points or give detentions, they were not real teachers after all. The Head boy and girl would be present to monitor and assist if needed. Lucius Malfoy and Dorcas Meadowes (a Hufflepuff) stood against the far wall, several feet away from each other.   
“This is a big job that requires a lot of responsibility, but I know you all can do it,” McGonagall finished, looking pointedly at James, Sirius, and Severus. “That being said, if you are in need of any assistance, please do not hesitate to ask.”   
“We’ll be alright, Professor,” Frank smiled, throwing an arm around James. Sirius and James smiled encouragingly at her.   
“I’m sure you will,” she answered. She pulled her wand out and waved it in the air, conjuring two chalkboards and chalk to go with. She handed them to James and Sirius. “Use them well,” said McGonagall, almost as a warning, and strode out of the Great Hall. They barely had time to be introduced to the rest of the prefects before students started filing into the Hall. The Head boy and Girl began separating them into groups according to year and subject.   
The Head girl, Dorcas Meadowes had short hair, cut just above her shoulders and was so tightly wound into spirals that they bounced when she walked and had a habit of falling into her face. Whenever this happened her hand would shoot out, unexpectedly, to brush the strand away causing anyone within her perimeter to be in danger of her sharp elbows. Despite this the boys liked her. She had helped James work on his dives even though she was on a different quidditch team and she put Severus Snape in more detentions than anyone else in the school. So when she called for them to get to work, they stood at attention, saluted, and marched off to their assigned groups.   
James was assigned to a group of first years needing help in transfigurations. James used his chalkboard to write down the necessary spell and manually showed the wand movement for their question. It was simultaneously the easiest and most frustrating thing James had ever done since arriving at Hogwarts. He kept having to remind the students of the standard transfiguration formula: the intended transformation (t) is directly influenced by body weight (a), viciousness (v), wand power (w), concentration (c) and a fifth unknown variable (Z), therefore: t = (w X c) / (v X a) x Z. He ended up charming his chalkboard with the formula written on it to float about the room so he could keep his eyes on the door, lest he missed the expected Lily Evans.   
Sirius was having much greater troubles with his second year charms group. He had set it up so the five of them who needed help with the disarming charm would duel each other. Those who needed help with the freezing charm worked individually with water goblets. And he himself attempted to help the rest with the fire-making charm. This resulted in Frank’s ear being engorged by an ill- aimed spell, another student to tap dance uncontrollably, Sirius’s potions homework to be frozen, and a great chunk of Cindy Abbott's hair to be set on fire. Sirius acted quickly. He grabbed a goblet from across the table, doused Cindy’s hair out, shrunk Frank’s ear back to its normal size with a nonverbal spell, and wrestled the dancing student to the floor so Frank could perform the counter charm. Unfortunately nothing could be done about Sirius’s homework. The Great Hall was distracted from this commotion, however, by the doors being slammed open.   
“You, James Potter, are the biggest liar who has ever walked the face of this Earth!” Lily Evans yelled striding across the Hall with Eilidh Nicnevin at her heels.   
“Honestly, he’s the biggest arse too,” Eilidh muttered, glaring at James. James looked both shocked and pleased to see the pair of them while Sirius was trying to hide his laughter.   
“So you haven’t done anything to me, have you?” Lily yelled in James’s face. Her face red and her fists clenched. The doors flew open once more, this time revealing Remus Lupin, pale and panting, dragging Peter Pettigrew who was bleeding from the nose.   
“Okay, I don’t care what we’ve done, but punching Peter was completely unnecessary! He’s never done anything to you lot and probably never will,” Remus hollered at Eilidh. Peter shrunk into a chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
“Or do you actually believe that you haven’t done anything? Though I can’t believe anyone would actually be that stupid!” Lily yelled over Remus.   
“I was aiming for you actually,” Eilidh yelled back at Remus.   
“What is going on here?” Malfoy yelled, marching over with his wand drawn. Lily and Eilidh fell silent but Remus spoke up. Dorcas scurried behind him, putting herself between them and the rest of the Hall.   
“She just p-” he began, pointing a finger at Eilidh.   
“I don’t mean you, I was talking to Nicnevin,” Malfoy interrupted, snarling at Remus.   
“He can talk just as well as I can, Malfoy,” Eilidh said, crossing her arms. Remus looked surprise by her defence.   
“Fine,” Malfoy snarled, baring his teeth. “What is going on?” he asked without actually looking at Remus.   
“Er, nothing,” Remus said, looking at Peter for support. Peter nodded, trying to wipe away the obvious blood oozing from his nose.   
“Actually he was yelling at me because I punched his friend,” Eilidh said. “It was undeserved, but in my defence I was aiming for Lupin, so sorry,” she said looking at Peter.   
Peter shrugged and waved his free hand.   
“Thank you,” she smiled and turned back to Malfoy. “Feel free to take points or give me a detention, whatever you see fit.”   
“Why exactly did you punch him?” asked Malfoy, sounding annoyed.   
“Told you, I was aiming for Lupin,” Eilidh shrugged.   
“And why were you aiming for Lupin?” Malfoy rolled his eyes.   
“That’s besides the point, and none of your business,” Eilidh argued.   
“Lucius, sorry to interrupt,” Severus said, stepping forward, “but Potter is actually the cause of all this.”   
“No, he’s not,” Remus said sternly, pronouncing every syllable. Sirius pushed his way through the group and handed his chalkboard to Remus. Remus read it out loud: “Contrary, if Snape wasn’t such a big nosed, greasy idiot, none of this would be happening.”   
Severus drew out his wand and pointed it at Remus. Sirius stepped in front of him, drawing out his own. James jumped to Sirius’s side and pointed his wand at Severus. Lucius stood next to Severus and pointed his wand at Sirius.   
“Stop it you guys!” Lily yelled, stepping between them. Dorcas waved her wand, putting up an invisible wall to stop anyone else from joining in the fight. James lowered his wand and tried to pull Lily out of the way but she wouldn’t budge. “Get off me Potter! You two are supposed to be getting along. You almost got expelled once, and I don’t think anybody actually wants to see you gone.”  
“Well, I for one wouldn’t mind,” Snape snarled. “I think I’d throw a party.”   
“Like anyone would come,” Eilidh muttered, glaring at both Severus and Lucius.   
“Really, you too?” Lily shot, throwing her attention to Eilidh.   
“Sorry, Lils, but look who he’s standing with,” Eilidh said, gesturing with her wand to Malfoy who snarled back to her.   
“I’m standing with him too!” Lily yelled, turning back to James and Sirius. “The last thing I want to see is my housemates fighting my best friend and yet you do it constantly.”   
James and Sirius’s eyes remained locked on the opposing two. Their wands were still pointed at them and yet they seemed to waver as Lily yelled.   
“Severus please,” Lily said, turning to her friend with big pleading eyes. Severus looked at her for a moment then back to James and Sirius then back to Lily. He sighed deeply then dropped his wand and stepped back. James and Sirius followed.   
“Right,” Lucius said. “I can’t give you two any more detentions because you’ve got ‘em for the rest of the year, so I’ll take 50 points from both of you.”   
James and Sirius made a sound of protest but their mouths remained glued shut.   
“Lupin, I’ll give you a detention this Saturday. Nicnevin, three detentions, for your mouth. And Evans-”   
“What did she do?” Eilidh yelled. “All she did was stop a fight, which is supposed to be your job.”  
“Another detention Nicnevin, and 10 more points from Gryffindor.” yelled Malfoy. Eilidh nostrils flared. Lily stepped over and took her hand, leading her away from the Head boy. “Evans, you’ll have detention with Lupin!” Malfoy called after them.   
Lily stroked Eilidh’s arm, trying to calm her down. Eilidh muttered every swear and insult she knew, pointing it towards Malfoy. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. A flush was creeping up her neck. Remus and his friends followed the two, who took a seat against the wall, far from the crowd.  
“Thank you, Eilidh, for speaking up for me,” Remus said sincerely. Eilidh nodded, glaring at Lucius who was rounding up the prefects. “He’s really not worth it.”   
“He’s right,” Lily agreed. Eilidh took a deep breath trying to calm herself. James grabbed Sirius’s chalkboard and wrote quickly before handing it to Eilidh.   
you know?  
“Know what?” Eilidh asked, after a quick glance. Sirius erased what he had written and began to scribble. James looked over his shoulder and nodded in agreement.   
About Luscious Malfoul   
Eilidh smiled slightly at the name he had written. “Uh, yeah. He tried to recruit me,” she said shyly, and looked down into her lap. Lily rested a hand on her shoulder even though she didn’t know what her friend was talking about. James pushed the chalkboard towards her again.   
you said no right  
“Of course I did!” Eilidh said quickly. She pulled the sleeve of her left arm up as proof. James and Sirius grinned. They pulled their chalkboard back and began to write furiously.   
“Oh I really doubt he’s… that!” said Lily, her eyes widening.   
“All of us has seen the mark, Lily,” Remus said gently. Lily’s face fell. She looked back up to Lucius.   
“That’s why you got so mad,” Lily said, turning back to Eilidh. Eilidh nodded and tensed up again, seeming to know what was coming. “Severus isn’t like that! He can’t know what he is or else he wouldn’t be friends with him. He doesn’t agree with any of it. Why else would he be friends with me?”   
“I don’t know, Lily, but Malfoy’s not exactly shy about it. And you’re the only Muggle born I’ve ever seen him with. Besides you, he only hangs out with purebloods,” Eilidh argued.   
“That’s because that’s all that’s in Slytherin! Do you expect him to not hang out with people in his own house?” Lily argued, defensively.   
“Of course not. I just… I don’t know, I don’t like him. He’s just….” Eilidh said, seeming to struggle for the right words.   
“Just what, Eilidh?” Lily yelled, her accusation was clear.   
“Hey, just because I don’t like him, doesn’t mean I’m gonna do anything to him. He’s your friend and you’re mine. That’s all that matters,” Eilidh said. Lily pursed her lips but said nothing.   
“There aren’t just purebloods in Slytherin, Lily,” Remus argued, gently. Eilidh closed her eyes and clenched her jaw.   
“Right, I forgot! Severus is evil and I’m an idiot for hanging out with him!” Lily yelled at Remus causing James and Sirius to finally look away from their board.   
“That’s not what anybody said, Lily!” Eilidh yelled, turning her body towards Lily.   
“Might as well have!” Lily yelled back. Eilidh groaned, threw herself from the wall, and stormed out of the Great Hall. Lily stood as well but stalked off towards Severus, muttering along the way.   
“Well, that went well,” Remus sighed. Peter chuckled.   
James stared after Lily, watching as she whispered furiously with Severus only slightly away from the crowd. Severus was growing more and more angry at whatever Lily had to say to him. Severus, leaning forward with his teeth bared, and snarled something to Lily. Lily drew a breath, got to her feet, and walked out of the Great Hall with her shoulders back and head held high. Sirius nudged James and gave him a confused look. James shrugged and looked to see if either Peter or Remus had noticed. They hadn’t. They were huddled around Frank who had got permission from Professor Sprat to bring some fluxweed to help with his tutoring. James looked back to Severus. He was talking to Lucius Malfoy who looked both nervous and concerned. Their conversation ended with a sharp nod from Lucius. Severus turned and caught James watching him. James grinned and Sirius waved. Severus scowled and stalked back to his tutoring group, who were still huddled around a cauldron.   
Professor McGonagall came back into the Great Hall led by Dorcas Meadowes. She instructed everyone to return to their dormitories and told the few who remained who were involved in the almost fight that they were to report to the Headmaster’s office in the morning before classes began to discuss how things could have been done differently.


	20. Obligations and Another Memory

Chapter 20 Obligations and Another Memory  
“Morning people are the worst!” groaned Remus, his voice hoarse and tired. He rubbed his temples throwing himself down next to Frank Longbottom in the Great Hall. “James insisted on waking us up an hour early so we wouldn’t miss breakfast today.” Frank looked around Remus and saw James dragging Sirius by the sleeve of his school robes and Peter by his collar. “He’s so damn talkative in the morning. It’s unnatural.”   
“Just remind him that he promised the whole school he’d stay silent for a month,” Frank advised, hiding a laugh behind his tea cup.   
“Oh, I have, but because I wasn’t there he technically didn’t promise me. James Potter, King of Loopholes!” Remus announced as James finally reached them. He pushed Sirius and Peter into their seat and gave Remus a dramatic bow before finding his.   
“I hate to have to tell you this,” Frank began, looking apologetically at Remus. Sirius had rested his head on the table and Peter was using his back as a pillow. Remus’s shoulders fell, sensing dreadful news. James’s head snapped away from the pastries and back to Frank. “I got there before you - with Snape and Malfoy - and… well… Dumbledore’s cancelled the meeting. Said something’s urgent’s happened that needed his immediate attention. He only reschedualed with Malfoy.” Remus let out a slow sigh as Sirius groaned loudly and with so much force Peter’s head slipped off his back. James locked eyes with Remus, trying to get him to ask the right questions.   
“I have no idea what you’re trying to say,” said Remus, his irritation surfacing again.   
“I don’t know what happened, if that’s what it is,” Frank shrugged, taking a bite out of his sausage.   
“It’s probably nothing to do with the school then. He’s a prefect James, he would have told him,” Remus concluded.   
“I thought so too, but he didn’t have a cloak on and it’s still pretty cold outside,” Frank added. Remus, James, and Frank exchanged suspicious looks. Sirius and Peter didn’t seem at all interested in what Frank had declared, they had fallen back to sleep on their arms.   
“I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough,” Remus said, waving off the issue. James narrowed his eyes at him. Frank shrugged and returned to his meal. Remus pushed Sirius into Peter, waking them both. “Hurry up and eat,” he ordered without explanation but, they seemed to catch on that he was planning something.   
James and Peter ate quickly as Remus suggested, but Sirius, instead of shoving food down his throat, stuffed his pockets with everything on the table that was still wrapped and carried a plate piled high with food into their dormitory. They spread out in the center of their dormitory with Peter’s map between them.   
“You are not writing on the map! Do you know how hard I worked it getting it just right? How many maps I went through originally because you guys kept writing notes on it?” Peter yelled, lisping and choking a bit on the extra saliva the Mandrake leaf in his mouth produced.   
“The name is supposed to disappear after the Homunculous Charm is performed,” Remus said calmly, hoping it would rub off on Peter.   
“On the off chance you do it right! I’d rather not have ‘Albus Dumbledore’ scrawled across my map while I’m trying to get to class!” Peter argued, clutching the map to his chest.   
“I told you, Anthony McKinnon, a very skilled seventh year, taught me what he knew about the charm last night. Have a little faith, please,” Remus smiled, he moved to touch Peter’s shoulder but he backed away still clutching his map.   
Sirius and James sat on the floor, watching the ordeal while sharing what was left of Sirius’s breakfast. They had never seen Peter even remotely close to being this angry and found it rather entertaining to watch but noticing Remus’s increasing frustration, they thought it best to intercede before things got out of hand.   
“Peter if it doesn’t work then all three of us will make you a new one - a completed one,” James offered. Peter scowled at him for his lack of support.   
“Do you have any of the ones you made before?” Sirius suggested. Peter shook his head. Sirius slumped his shoulders and took a moment to think.   
“What if Sirius performed the spell? He the best out of the four of us at charms,” Remus said.   
“It’s too advanced,” Peter argued.   
“Okay, what about this,” Sirius stood and crossed over to his desk pulling out four pieces of parchment and quills to go with. “Each of us will quickly draw our dormitory and try the charm, to see if any of us can do it. If we can’t, then we’ll figure out a different way.” Peter eyed the parchment he held out for him to take, looked back to the map clutched to his chest and sighed in defeat.   
“You owe me a new map,” he muttered, taking the quill.   
Each of them drew a rough outline of their dorm room, marking where their beds, trunks, and desks were.   
“So we just say ‘hominum locus’ as we wave our wands counterclockwise over the parchment,” Remus summarised after going over what Anthony McKinnon taught him the night before. “And make sure you cover the whole parchment!” James and Sirius nodded determinedly while Peter sulkily attempted the spell. It took a few times, James even tossed his drawing away and made a new one, but in the end Sirius finished first. He showed the other three the black dot labeled Sirius Black. James held the paper as Sirius moved about the room, proving that it could pinpoint his location.   
“What if it’s just a fluke, you know beginner’s luck?” Peter argued, weakly.   
“I’ll try it again. James give me yours.” Sirius held out his hand and James gave him the parchment. He waved his wand slowly around the drawn out room, carefully pronouncing the incantation around the leaf in his mouth. James’s dot appeared where he stood. The three of them looked up at Peter expectantly.   
“It didn’t disappear, you said it’d disappear if it worked!” Peter argued.   
“How would it work if it didn’t show us where he was?” James said irritably.   
“It got smaller. James’s handwriting is huge and now look how small it is!” Remus said feebly.   
“Peter, mate, just let us do it! We’ll find a way to erase it when we’re through,” Sirius told him.   
“Having the exact location of the Headmaster at all times-” James began.   
“James not now,” Sirius warned, taking the map from Peter’s reluctantly outstretched hand. “We’ll make it up to you Pete,” he said. He spread the parchment out across the floor, scribbled Albus Dumbledore in the center, and performed the spell. They all watched nervously as his name faded with Sirius’s wand movements. When he was finished Sirius pulled back and scanned the parchment starting at the astronomy tower and worked his way down.   
“There!” James announce, pointing to the dot in the middle of the square off the first floor. “Where is that, Pete?”   
Peter looked, taking in the surrounding landmarks he had noted around each of the castle’s rooms.   
“The hospital wing,” he said in a tone of surprise.   
“Merlin, we’ve really gotta finish this map I thought it was the potion’s storeroom,” James muttered.   
“Does that mean there’s been another attack?” Peter said nervously.   
“Or he’s sick. He is old,” Remus offered.   
“Obviously there’s only one way to find out,” James said, getting to his feet.   
“Pomfrey’s not gonna let us in James, especially if Dumbledore’s sick,” Sirius argued. James turned away from the door, his thumb tracing his bottom lip.   
“Alright. Remus you’re feeling dizzy still from the last transformation and we came with you because we wanted to make sure you didn’t pass out,” James said.   
“All three of you?” Remus questioned, arching his brow.   
“No nose goes!” Peter yelled, his finger pressing onto the tip of his nose.   
“All two of us, so we can carry you in case you pass out,” James said motioning to Sirius.   
“I don’t wanna be left here alone!” Peter said.   
“But no nose goes,” James argued.   
“Guys, if we don’t hurry we might miss our chance,” Sirius said.   
James nodded sharply and lead the way out of the dormitory. They (including Peter) made their way to the hospital wing. They stopped outside the door so they could spin Remus around a few times to make their story more convincing. They creaked open the door to peer inside. Albus Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, and a young witch of an unknown identity were huddled together talking in hushed tones. Sirius pulled his friends out of the doorway and into a neighboring corridor as quickly as humanly possible. He leaned up against the wall so a shadow was cast over him but he could still see the doors to the Hospital wing.   
“What is it?” James whispered to his very shaken friend.   
“I recognised that woman,” Sirius whispered back, his eyes still glued to the door. His friends waited for him to continue.   
“As who?” Remus pressed. Sirius looked quickly at him then back to the door.   
“I don’t remember,” he answered.   
A few minutes later the woman showed. Sirius took in her features carefully, hoping to find some place for her in his memories. She had chestnut coloured hair that fell to her chest, her brow was set in a determined scowl as her eyes scanned the path ahead of her seeming to anticipate an attack. She stopped just before their corridor and bent to fix her shoe, a small rose was tattooed along her dainty wrist. She stood, full of pride, shook her hair from her shoulders, and continued her march towards the entrance hall.   
“She kinda looks familiar now too,” James said, breaking the silence.   
“Yeah, just picture her shorter, with short hair and an angry expression,” Remus said. Remus ignored his friends’ questions and entered the Hospital Wing.   
“What are you four doing here?” Dumbledore asked, before Madam Pomfrey could speak.  
“We’re just here to visit Nicnevin,” Remus said, nodding to the bed enclosed by curtains.  
“Poppy, is she ready for visitors?” Dumbledore asked the nurse.   
“I suppose, if you’re quick. You have classes soon anyway,” Madam Pomfrey answered before she muttered her way to her office.   
“I’m sure you’d like to see Miss Evans as well?” Dumbledore asked.   
“What happened to them, Professor?” Remus asked, trying to seem like he already knew she was there.   
“If you find out I implore you to let me know,” Dumbledore replied, before making his way out of the Hospital wing. “Please do make your visit a quick one, Miss Nicnevin has been under a lot of strain.”   
James paced around the room looking for Lily, still finding no signs of her. Remus, Peter, and Sirius stared at the enclosed bed immobilized. For some reason they were overcome with extreme nervousness.   
“Potter?” Lily’s voice came from behind them. James, startled by this, tripped over one of the bed’s frame, and crashed into a tray carrying various tools often seen in hospital wings. He shot back up to his feet and leaned casually against the offending bed frame.   
James nodded his head casually as he ran a hand through his hair. His friends did their best to stifle their laughter as a soft groan issued from the only occupied bed.   
“Oh, Eilidh’s got a headache,” Lily said softly, looking concerned at her hidden friend.   
“Why are you here?” Remus asked.   
“Oh, apparently I’ve been obliviated,” Lily said, waving her hand as if she had nothing more than a head cold.   
“I’m sorry, what?” James questioned, momentarily forgetting his vow. He clamped his hand over his mouth his eyes wide in shock.   
“Yeah, I can’t remember anything that happened yesterday. Except for breakfast, but still,” answered Lily, “and apparently Eilidh doesn’t know who did it or why so….”   
“And this doesn’t worry you at all?” Remus asked.   
“I was practically hysterical earlier,” Lily laughed,” but they gave me the Draught of Peace and I’ve never felt better. Granted it’s not as potent as yours Black, but still… I feel great! People worry too much, ya know.” Lily skipped over and opened the curtains surrounding her friends bed. “Eilidh,” she sang softly. Eilidh stirred and blinked her eyes open. She squinted from the light and rested a hand on her head. “We’ve got visitors. Boy visitors,” she whispered and pointed over her shoulder to the foursome.   
“Lily, if you don’t stop this god awful cheeriness I’m going to send you to the dementors,” Eilidh threatened, halfheartedly.   
“Aw, she gets grumpy when she’s in pain,” Lily told the boys. Peter rolled his eyes remembering his previously broken nose.   
“How do you feel?” Remus asked.   
“Like my head’s been split open, and my brain beaten, then sewn back together only for it to implode. And my body feels like I’ve been sent through a meat grinder,” Eilidh answered, bitterly. Remus chuckled and nodded his head. “Any chance you’re not going to ask me questions about what happened?”   
“Any chance you’ve got something to tell us that you didn’t tell Dumbledore?” Remus countered. Eilidh sighed and glanced around the room, noticing that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight. “Lily, love, didn’t you want to ask James exactly what he meant by saying ‘I love you’ the other day?”   
“Oh, right,” Lily blushed. James groaned. Peter, Sirius, and Remus smirked.   
“Remember your vow, James,” Remus warned as Lily lead him to the opposite end of the room, well out of earshot. Peter closed the curtains again and Sirius and Remus sat at the foot of her bed, waiting expectantly.   
“Remember yesterday at tutoring when you asked me if I knew about, you - know - what?” Eilidh started after Peter took the chair at her bedside. They nodded in response. “And Lily was there and she asked if the reason why I got so mad about Severus is because… he was there with him?” The nodded again. “Well he attacked me while I was on my way back to the dormitories. I visited my brother last night. He’s in Ravenclaw. Then somewhere between the fourth and fifth floors, he showed up and threatened me to stay quiet, he doesn’t want me telling anyone that I know what he is. I honestly don’t know what happened to Lily. Maybe it was Severus because he would never actually hurt her, and this was his way of keeping her quiet, but I don’t think they’d leave something so important to a third year. They still need to keep their secret ya know, cause not everyone believes that they exist. So it was probably another seventh year, and they only obliviated her because she’s friends with Severus,” Eilidh explained, in a low rushed voice. She took a moment to catch her breath in the end. Remus looked thoughtful. Peter looked scared. Sirius looked livid.   
“Malfoy attacked you to keep you quiet. And someone obliviated Lily to keep her in the dark,” Remus clarified. Eilidh nodded. “How did he attack you?”   
Eilidh’s face drained of all remaining colour. Her eyes flicked to the already livid Sirius, to Peter looking both concerned and frightened, and back to Remus whose face was determinedly blank.   
Eilidh shook her head and clenched her jaw as if she were scared the words might just fall out of her mouth.   
“Eilidh,” Remus reached for her hand, and locked her eyes with his, “you can trust us. We only want to help.”   
“You guys are only going to get yourselves hurt,” Eilidh shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. She blinked them away and took a deep breath to calm herself.   
“We already have enough information for us to do something,” Remus argued.   
“Damned vigilantes,” Eilidh scoffed. She ran her fingers through her hair and swallowed the lump in her throat. “He used the Cruciatus Curse on me,” Eilidh said, not meeting any of their eyes. Sirius jumped to his feet, his wand already clutched in his hand and pushed his way out of the curtains.   
“Sirius! Sirius!” Remus called, running after him. He pulled him back inside the curtains and held him there by the arm. “Eilidh, Sirius, I’m sure, has many questions for you. So, if you don’t mind, will you allow him to break his vow of silence momentarily.” Eilidh nodded, looking nervously at the steaming boy. “Thank you. Also, Sirius has developed a speech impediment, that causes him to lisp. Let’s just say it’s because… we’ve enlarged his tongue, for experimental sake.” Eilidh nodded again, ignoring the obvious lie, and waited for Sirius to speak. Sirius took a deep breath, wrenched his arm free of Remus’s grip, and placed himself back onto Eilidh’s bed.The anger that flared inside the boy’s steely gazed quickened Eilidh’s pulse, but she showed no signs of fear nor discomfort. She held the eye contact easily as she waited for his questions.   
“Why didn’t you tell Dumbledore?” Sirius asked. There wasn’t a lisp, but his voice was thick like he held something in his mouth. He had skillfully kept his anger out of his voice.   
“Would you have?” Eilidh countered. Sirius eyed her, surprised by her easytone. Excitement blazed in her eyes and this confused him more than anything.   
“Why wouldn’t I?” Sirius asked.   
“He used the Cruciatus Curse, Sirius. Then he threatened my family. Call me a coward, but that was enough for me to stay silent,” Eilidh answered fiercely, seeming to dare any of them to actually call her a coward.   
“Dumbledore would protect them,” Remus said.   
“Dumbledore is only a man,” Eilidh answered, finally tearing her eyes away from Sirius.   
“Are you planning on doing anything?” asked Sirius.   
“No,” Eilidh answered, staring blankly ahead, “it’s not my war.”   
“Maybe not but they attacked Lily too, and it is her war,” Sirius argued.   
“Lily knows how to defend herself,” Eilidh replied, blankly.   
“She’s your friend,” Remus accused.   
“And their my family,” Eilidh said, tears in her eyes again. This time she didn’t blink them away, she held them in, burning her eyes until they blurred her vision and let them spill down her cheeks. She watched Lily staring intently at a piece of parchment as James watched her nervously, only noticing the owl hovering over his head with a large, rectangular parcel in its talons at the last minute. The owl dropped the parcel and James caught it before it hit Lily’s head.   
“Come on guys,” Sirius said, making his way towards James without a backwards glance towards Eilidh. Peter smiled to Eilidh before following Sirius out. Remus paused behind Peter and looked back to her.   
“Get well soon, Eilidh,” he whispered, and pulled the curtains closed behind her.   
“Oh, no,” James groaned, breaking his vow again.   
“What is it?” Remus asked. James held up the parcel and pointed to the return address. “Ah, mummy’s revenge,” Remus laughed. James glared before ripping the brown paper off the box.   
“What’d he do to his mum?” Lily asked, looking between Remus and James.   
“Can’t say, it’s against the rules,” Remus said vaguely. James’s hands froze around the box. “Just be glad it’s not a howler and you’re not in the Great Hall,” Remus said, intending to comfort.  
James grimaced, looked at his friends then at Lily, and then tore the lid off of the box. They all looked in. The box contained something pink and fluffy, with a white pompom attached to it.   
“What on Earth?” Remus asked, reaching to take hold of the pink catastrophe. James pushed his hand away and sprang to his feet holding the box out of everyone’s reach.  
“James we just want to see it,” Lily pleaded, trying to hide her grin.   
“We won’t laugh,” Remus offered. James rolled his eyes. “Okay we probably will.”   
“But we’re already laughing, so it makes no difference,” Lily added. James scowled at the pair of them. “Please, James. Please, please, please, pleeeaaasseee.”   
James took a deep and bitter breath before placing the box onto the bed between them. Remus reached out once more only for James to push him away again. James’s hand hovered nervously over the pink fabric. He reached down and clutched the fabric. He had to stand to hold it at its full height. It was a giant pink and white rabbit costume. Its ears hung limp, its tips grazing the floor. Thick heavy rabbit feet hung along the torso. They stared in silence for a moment taking in the pink nightmare before them. Then they all burst out laughing - all except James who stared mouth open and barely blinking.   
“There’s a note,” Lily said, giggling still. James dropped the costume to the floor and took the paper from Lily’s outstretched hand. Remus moved to read the note out loud over James’s shoulder.   
Happy Easter Jamie.  
I expect to see pictures of you in this with your friends.   
Your father says hello and that he hopes you’re doing well in school.   
Tell Remus and Sirius I said hello and Peter that I hope to meet him during the summer holiday.   
All my love,  
‘Mother’   
P.S. If I don’t get the pictures you really will be grounded. FOr. Life.   
“Oh! I can take the pictures for you!” Lily laughed.   
“No,” James said, firmly, gathering up the pink lump and stuffing it back into the box.   
“Why not? She said she wanted a picture of you with all of your friends, how are you supposed to take the picture?” Lily argued. James glared and seemed to struggle with keeping his words in. He huffed and turned to leave, waiting for his friends by the door.   
“I suppose we’ll have to take more than one.” Remus winked at Lily. “This is so going on the wall!” James growled and marched out of the hospital wing. “See you in first, Lily.” Remus waved ducking out behind his friends.   
“She called me James, twisss!” James announced, after he ran back to his dormitory with his friends trailing behind.   
“I’m sorry how many times did she call you James?” Remus asked, smirking.   
“Shut up! Two times! She only ever calls me Potter and now she’s called me James, two times. And she was practically affectionate,” James said excitedly, packing his rucksack with the books he needed for his first few classes. “It’s only up from here.”   
“I don’t know, she’s seen your bunny costume. The affection might have been out of pity,” Remus teased.   
“It’s a rabbit Lupin, a rabbit. Bunnies are for babies,” James said, clinging to what was left of his dignity.   
“The bunny costume would look excellent out in nature! It’ll make it look more realistic,” Sirius smirked.   
“The rabbit costume is not to leave this dorm room, nor is anybody going to hear about it!” James said, sending a threatening look to all three of them.   
“The ginger already saw it!” laughed Peter.   
“Anyway! What did you find out from what’s her name?” James digressed.   
“That Malfoy was the one that attacked her because she told Lily he was a Death Eater but she doesn’t know who attacked Lily only that they’re trying to keep her in the dark,” Remus explained. James nodded and began pacing around the room.   
“Okay, so we’ll have to find some way to start listening to their conversations. And of course make some plan against Malfoy,” James said.   
“We’re not doing anything to Malfoy,” Sirius said. James spun around to face him, Peter and Remus were already staring at him. “She doesn’t want us too. He’s family,” Sirius explained not caring about the bitterness in his voice. He turned away from his friends and back to his books.   
“I don’t think that’s what she meant Sirius,” said Remus gently.   
“Yeah, it was,” Sirius muttered. He swung his rucksack over his shoulder and made his move to leave but he stopped, noticing that his friends were still staring at him. “Look we have plenty of reason to get him back, I just want it to be clear that we’re not doing it for Nicnevin.” And with that he left, not caring if his friends followed or not.


	21. Debut et Fin

Chapter 21 Debut et Fin

The end of April, 1974  
Lily Evans and James Potter were friends.   
They were actually friends, not just friendly and courteous. Most people assumed it was because James could not talk and muck everything up. Lily and her friends (her Gryffindor friends) were often seen with our Marauders in the last few weeks of April. They played gobstones in the common room. They ate lunch together in the Great Hall. They were seen in The Three Broomsticks during April’s Hogsmeade weekend. Lily beat James in a race on broomsticks. Josie Archer taught Remus Lupin how to lure Bowtruckles. Mary Macdonald helped Peter Pettigrew get over his fear of the giant squid in The Black Lake. And Eilidh Nicnevin and Sirius Black were not talking to each other. In fact they refused to even look at each other. When either were confronted on this issue they blamed the other. In reality Sirius was the one who officially started it.   
Lily had invited James and his friends to join the girls in a night game of Quidditch. As surprised as James was that Lily was sneaking out of the castle after hours and only to play a Quidditch game, he happily accepted. He even showed Lily a secret passage out of the castle that led directly to the Quidditch field. Eilidh had offered to let Sirius borrow her broom (he had not yet got his back from his mother) while she rode her brother’s. Sirius simply strode past without giving any acknowledgment that she had spoken. It was fine by her. If Sirius did not want to talk to her, she would not force him to. Sirius simply could not stand conversing with someone who had protected the man who attacked her and threatened her and then call him family. So they didn’t talk and they rarely looked, and if one was to catch the other’s eye it was only to quickly scowl without the other’s noticing. 

Lucius Malfoy had lost his hair.   
It was all anyone could talk about and it seemed to have a major impact on his ego. He was usually seen strutting around Hogwarts with his head held high, Narcissa on his arm and his ‘friends’ following closely behind. Now he walked quickly, hunched over, and with the hood of his robes held tightly around his head.   
It had happened slowly. Lucius first noticed it at breakfast one day. He had casually raked his fingers through his hair and chunks of it had fallen out. He hid it from Narcissa, and snuck of to the Hospital Wing under the excuse of Head Boy duties at the first chance he got in hopes that the nurse would be able to provide a remedy. (She could find none.) Too ashamed to actually approach his Potions professor with this issue, Snape was the next best thing. They tried for hours, attempting every counter curse and every potion they could think of, but nothing worked. In fact it seemed to have only sped up the process. Snape seemed sure that this was “Potter’s work” but Lucius was not convinced. James Potter seemed more inclined to use direct offenses, leaving no room to wonder who it had come from.   
By dinner he was completely bald.   
An owl, one of the school owls Lucius noted, swooped in and dropped a bulky letter onto his plate. The envelope only had his name written across it in all caps. He knew no one who wrote like this. Prompted by his wife, he opened the envelope. As soon as he did, sparkling dust of green and gold shot out over head and formed the words:   
COURTESY OF YOUR MUDBLOOD PEERS   
and a vial rolled out of the envelope Lucius had dropped in surprise labeled MINOXIDIL, REGROW YOUR HAIR IN SECONDS. Lucius, in order to keep his pride intact, slammed the vial down breaking the glass and spilling the liquid over Avery’s lap. As a results his leg hair began to grow rapidly. Avery was sent to Professor Slughorn’s office and Lucius Malfoy remained bald. 

 

James Potter had been attacked by an unknown source.   
It was during the free period between their third and fourth classes. James and Sirius were on their way to the Hospital Wing to fulfill the detentions McGonagall had given them the day of the food fight when out of nowhere there was a flash of light and James hair began to fall out in small clusters as though someone was trying to scalp him. If someone really was trying to scalp him, they were unsuccessful. James’s hair remained a messy nest atop his head with only random bits of skin protruding through. It did nothing more than christen him “patches” by his three closest friends. 

 

The end of May, 1974  
Their last day of their month of silence was an eventful one. It was the first day of final exams at Hogwarts, a full moon, and James Potter’s birthday. The students of Hogwarts were expecting something to go amiss on such a legendary day. However, the usual mischief makers were unusually compliant and seemed to be extending their vow of silence.   
“They’re waiting until the very hour their vow started,” explained Lily Evans, whispering to a very interested Ravenclaw by the name of Colin Aubrey during the Herbology exam, “so they can avoid any technicalities with people who placed bets against them. They’re very appalled that there were people who thought they couldn’t do it.”   
It was very well that they had decided to wait because Severus Snape seemed to be even more insufferable than usual that day. If they hadn’t James would not have been able to hold his tongue during their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam.   
They were facing boggarts. James was the first to volunteer. His worst fear being his friends and family dead, it was a rather simple task to finish especially when his real friends were all beside him and his parents had written to him mere hours before now, still it was a gruesome sight. He yelled out “Ridiculous,” (the Mandrake leaf was now stuck to his tongue so efficiently he had no trouble pronouncing the word) and Remus’s corpse transformed into a dancing marionette - that may have looked a bit like Snape. He smiled proudly at his professor and took the indicated seat.   
Rosier was next. His boggart transformed into a small girl with dark hair and eyes. She did nothing but stare at Rosier, but still when he raised his wand it shook a bit until the bogart changed into a smiling clown. The Slytherin girl behind him seemed much more afraid of the clown than anything else so it stayed, and began to laugh maniacally, stalking closer to the girl as it twitched its fingers and cocked its head. Most of the crowd grew weary as the girl failed to perform the spell, Severus, however, laughed loudly from his place in the back of the room.   
“It’s alright, Emma. Just try it one more time,” Professor Radagast soothed, his eyes glued to the girl rather than the boggart. Emma nodded and gulped. She looked the clown directly in the eye and muttered “ridiculous” and the clown collapsed to the ground and turned into a giant bouncing spring. The crowd laughed and clapped loudly.   
“Very well done, Emma,” the professor smiled before calling up the next student. “Persephone Machault!”   
Persephone grinned at Emma, then the professor, then nervously looked back to the spring that was bouncing ominously in the corner of the room. It lurched towards her, falling into thousands of crawling bugs as it did. Cockroaches, spiders, beetles, and the likes were scuttling for her. Several people screamed, Persephone included. Severus laughed again. She ran and jumped onto a desk, her wand pointed at the leading centipede, and screeched, “ridiculous!” and it turned into a large snake.   
Josie Archer, who had previously rolled her eyes at Persephone’s bugs, screamed. The snake slithered for her and the crowd dispersed. Josie, still screaming, backed up against the door and was fumbling for the door handle. The snake only grew larger with her fear, and was now gleaming over Josie’s head, it’s forked tongue licking the air about her. The professor called for her to try the spell as he ran to her aid, but Eilidh Nicnevin got their first. She jumped in front of her cowering friend and the boggart whirled about, trying to decide what shape to take on. It decided on a little girl, in a pink frilly dress and pigtails. The boggart began to skip around her singing in a plummy voice “You’re a witch! You’re a witch!” Josie hid her tear stained face behind Eilidh and clutched her hand. Eilidh raised her wand, almost lazily, and said in a soft voice, “ridiculous” and the bogart rolled across the room, transforming into a stoat. The girls swooned as it’s long body jumped around the room searching for somebody’s fear to latch onto. It stopped in front of Peter.   
Peter eyed it determinedly, already knowing what it would turn into. The boggart, however seemed confused.   
“You’ve got this, Peter,” Mary called. The rest of the class applauded encouragingly. Sirius backed up, hoping to speed the process along. The stoat’s nose began to twitch and its ears flicked then it started to grow and morph into a form Sirius recognised to be Peter’s mother with a switch.   
“Stupid, useless boy!” the boggart yelled, raising the switch above her head, ready to strike. The class fell silent, except for Severus who snorted loudly. Before the switch could be brought down, Peter hollered “ridiculous!” and the bogart fell into a colourful liquidy goop, looking like a melted popsicle. Peter looked around at the confused faces of his classmates and smiled. He stepped onto the sticky puddle and slipped, falling onto his backside. The class roared with laughter. The bogart rose out from under Peter, and swirled above their heads.   
“Students who have already had their turn, find a seat on the right side of the room!” Professor Radagast called. “Everyone else, line up and get ready!”   
The class scurried to the centre of the room, pushing their way to the front of the line. Severus and Sirius were fighting for the spot at the end of the line. They were too preoccupied to watch as the rest of the class went through their boggart.   
Mary’s bogart turned into a mummy. Avery’s was, much to most of the class’s amusement, the pope. Mulciber was a wendigo. Lily had by far scared the most people when her bogart turned into a dementor. The bell rang loudly as a Slytherin named Philip Montegrew turned his bogart into an odd looking purple cartoon character. Severus jumped at the noise. Sirius laughed at him. Marlene McKinnon stood in front of them shaking her head as she watched the rest of the class leave.   
“I’ve got Astronomy next, Sev,” Lily said, apologetically as she edged towards the door.   
“It’s fine,” Severus responded, his eyes glued on Sirius. Lily smiled to them both before skipping out of class. James and Peter remained in their seats. Professor Radagast magically forced the boggart back into the trunk he originally had it in.   
“Mr Snape, Mr Black, and Miss McKinnon, are you at liberty to stay a bit longer to take the test?” Professor Radagast asked, moving to pick up a few stray quills. The three gave their affirmation. “Mr Potter and Mr Pettigrew, are you waiting for something?” James shook his head and Peter pointed to Sirius. Already used to their means of communications the professor nodded knowingly. “Sirius, perhaps you should go first then?”   
“I’d rather go last if you don’t mind,” Sirius said politely, though his irritation with the boy behind him seeped through his voice.   
“I thought you weren’t talking, Black? Too good to keep your promises?” Severus remarked, haughtily. Forgetting his wand, Sirius lunged at him with his fist raised. Marlene stepped between them and held them apart at arms length. James was on his feet, ready to assist.   
“I’ll go first, Professor,” Marlene said sweetly, though she pushed Sirius so hard he fell back into a desk behind him. “It’ll give these gits a chance to work it out.”   
Professor Radagast nodded. He opened the trunk and stood back to allow the boggart to get a read on Marlene. He stepped over to where Sirius was now sitting and Severus stood glowering at him.   
“What’s going on with you two? Usually you two are fighting over who goes first, not last,” the professor whispered to allow Marlene enough focus to concur the vampire shaped bogart.   
“Professor, I’m sorry, but isn’t our worst fear kind of a private matter,” Sirius replied, cautiously. The professor seemed taken aback by this. Neither of them were particularly shy. He thought back to the beginning of this term, when he originally introduced the boggarts to the class. Neither of them had faced the boggart then.   
“If you’re afraid-” Radagast began.   
“I’m not afraid!” the boys yelled together, startling both him and the rest of the room’s inhabitants. They glared at each other, seeming to be repulsed that they had said the same thing at the same time.   
“Very well,” Radagast said sternly, not liking the fact that he had just been yelled at. “We’ll have to schedule something during your free period. You may go.” Severus fled as quickly as his spindly legs could manage. Sirius thanked the professor and stood by the door waiting for his friends. “Excellent job Marlene! Full marks!” Sirius and his friends could hear the professor praising Marlene all the way down the now empty corridor.   
“What is your boggart anyway, Sirius?” James inquired casually. Sirius sighed heavily, knowing that James would take an interest.   
“He doesn’t know, does he? He never got a chance at the beginning of term,” Peter answered.   
“Actually, I do know,” Sirius said, looking determinedly ahead. “Last year, my dad’s father died and we went to his house to square things and there was a boggart there….”   
“So, what was it?” James pressed after a moment’s pause. Sirius bit his lip nervously, and took a deep breath.   
“You guys. All three of you. Telling me that I was just like my family and stuff,” Sirius shrugged, as if it were no big deal but the confession weighed on him. He eyed James out of the corner of his eye. James looked thoughtful. Peter twitched his nose before looking at Sirius. He was about to say something when they rounded a corner but a patronizing voice cut him off.   
“How very sentimental of you, Black.” Severus Snape sat on a bench beside a window, his notes in his hand and his rucksack between his legs. He looked smugly up at the trio. “Your family is full of great witches and wizards so I wouldn’t fear turning out like them if I were you.” Sirius felt his heart rise to his throat. This was exactly why he had wanted to go last.   
“Oh, yeah and what’s your boggart, Snivellus? Soap?” James countered, stuffing his hand into the pocket of his robes and grasping his wand tightly.   
“No, actually, it’s spending another year with you,” Severus snarled.  
“Aw, afraid I’ll make you vomit slugs again?” James pouted his lower lip in mocked sympathy.   
“No! I’m afraid you’re stupid will rub off on me,” Severus turned. Leaning against the armrest of the bench he flicked his notes straight.   
“Watch it Snivellus! Evans isn’t here to save your arse this time,” Sirius growled over James’s mocking laughter.   
“I don’t need Lily to save me! I can take both of you, right here, right now!” Severus threw his notes back to his bag and ripped out his wand.  
“Oh, look Sirius, sweet little Snivellus is mad that muggleborn is better at magic than he is,” James cooed.   
“Have something against muggleborns Snivellus?” Peter asked, threateningly as he whipped out his wand.   
“Conjunctivito!” Severus yelled before Peter got a chance to attack. Peter sank to his knees, palming his eyes, as he cried out in pain. Sirius crouched down, instinctively, to see if Peter was okay.  
“Expelliarmus!” James yelled, before Severus could turn on one of them.   
“What’d you do to him?” Sirius yelled, his wand in his face. He grabbed Severus’s arm, stopping him from driving for his wand.  
“It’s called the Conjunctivitis curse, but of course I could hardly expect an imbecile like you to know that,” Severus snarled. He wrenched his arm free of Sirius’s grip and dived for his wand next to a row of knights.   
“Oppungo!” Sirius yelled, pointing to one of the knights. The knight swung its mace, missing Severus by inches only because he flung himself out of its way. The knight stepped off its pedestal and Severus scurried back. Reaching the wall, he pointed his wand and yelled the only thing he could come up with: “Confingo!” The knight exploded, causing many of its metal pieces to fly through the air, hitting James on his head and Sirius on his back. Peter had ducked for cover behind a pillar.   
Peeves came swooping in, yelling “Fire in the corridor! Fire in the corridor!”, leading Mr Filch as several of the surrounding classrooms finally opened. Several small fires had started on the corridors many wooden decorative pieces.   
“Aguamenti,” James said and water shot out of his wand, dousing the fires and saving many of the pieces.   
“What is going on here?” Professor Flitwick squeaked, shooing his class back inside the room. “Continue working on your essays, I’ll be back in a moment!”   
“It was their fault!” Severus yelled, point at James and Sirius. Filch grabbed Peter and forced him to stand. Peter whimpered, his eyes swollen shut.   
“I bet this one had something to do with it too!”   
“Honestly, I don’t know how they’re not expelled!”   
“That’s not true! Snape shot first!”   
“Enough!” Flitwick yelled with so much force he almost toppled over. They were so startled even Peeves fell silent. “Severus, did you fire first?” Flitwick asked calmly.   
“It was their fault! If they hadn’t-”  
“Enough. Did you fire first?” asked Flitwick sternly.   
“W - yes but -”   
“Detention, Mr Snape, this Saturday, and twenty points from Slytherin. We do not tolerate dueling at Hogwarts, especially when you are to be taking exams. Now off with you,” Professor Flitwick ordered. Severus scoffed and sent a hateful look towards the professor. He gathered his things and stalked off towards his next exam. “Mr Potter and Mr Black I’ll take 20 points as well from Gryffindor for your undoubtful hand in this. Please take Mr Pettigrew to the Hospital Wing and then go straight to class.”   
“Yes, Professor,” James and Sirius said, prying their friend from Filch’s still grasping fingers.   
It was unfortunate for Severus that his next class happened to be on the same path to the Hospital Wing. Had it not been, James would not have jinxed him and he would not have leeks spilling out of his ears. 

The beginning of June, 1974   
Lily Evans and James Potter were no longer friends.   
Lily had heard the news of their duel first from Severus. Directly after she returned to her cold and distant ways, seeming to dislike him even more now than ever before. This was much easier for Eilidh and Sirius to continue their silent treatment for each other. Mary Macdonald and Josie Archer, however, remained secret friends of the four. 

Ravenclaw won both the Quidditch Cup and the House Championship.  
Slytherin had lost the match by a fraction of a point. It was the most intense game Hogwarts had seen yet. They very proudly ate their last meal under blue and bronze decorations. 

The Marauders pranked the entire staff.   
On their last night of school, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, snuck out of their dormitory in the middle of the night. They stole one of the boats used to bring the first years across The Black Lake and sailed to the middle of it. They lit a wick and jumped into the lake before the fireworks set off into the sky.   
BANG! BANG! BANG!   
Colourful dragons, pygmy puffs, hippogriffs and other magical creatures littered the sky, waking the entire castle. They hid, sniggering in the bush along the lake’s edge, watching as their professor’s tried, to no avail, to put an end to their fireworks show. An hour past before the finally began. Thousands of fireworks went off at once. A large red and orange Phoenix flew gracefully around the castle. A cat danced its way towards Professor McGonagall who held her head in her hands, trying to hide her smirk. A yellow and brown badger leaped its way across the lake and chased the still circling phoenix. A lion shot into the air with a mighty roar and prowled after the badger. A green and silver snake slithered its way around the castle's dungeons. An Eagle flew into the sky, spinning around magnificently before exploding again showering the students in blue and bronze ash. The rest of the animals followed, covering the grounds in Hogwarts colours. Just when they thought it was all over there was another loud BANG! and the sky read:   
CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 1974

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were sent off in the morning on the Hogwarts Express to their respective homes with the promise of a week’s worth of detentions for when they returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some Kudos and reviews so I don't lose my ego <3


End file.
